Harry's History Rewritten
by Morpheus Dream Maker
Summary: In a dark future were an elderly Harry Potter is dying a slow painful death. He decides to use the Phoenix Gate an ancient talisman to transcend both time and space and sacrifice himself to create a new timeline for his parents and his younger self. Please read and review the first fic of the seven fanfic History Rewritten series.
1. Prologue: Through the Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series; it is the prosperity of the J. K. Rowling, the publishers Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. All that I own are the original characters introduced and the plot of this fanfic story that you are about to read.

**Prologue :**

**Through the Phoenix's Gate**

* * *

><p>"Mischief night, Mischief night," the rowdy and drunken chant rose up into the dark and stormy October night from the bright red sports car. It sped through the dark and rain slicked streets of the medium sized town of Devon, Britain. The noise emitting from the passenger side window extended a short distance before being than swallowed up in the howl of the fierce wind. Rain poured in sheets from overhead as the car fishtailed from one street to another. The yellow light from the headlamps shimmered through the heavy sheets of rain. Torrents poured down upon the roofs of both houses and shops that lined the streets in the small town of Godric's Hollow. The car sped along one of the oldest streets in town, the passenger side window slid down slowly. A large, black, and long cylinder protruded out of the window as the car passed a church adjacent to a cemetery on the left hand side.<p>

With a boom that echoed like the rumbles of thunder, a rocket lunched itself out of the cylinder and zoomed through the wild and howling winds of the storm. The rocket swiftly sailed a good ten feet over the eight-foot high, wrought iron fence of the cemetery. It then exploded with colorful sparks that lit up the dark sky in the center of the cemetery briefly before than being wiped away by the howling wind. The blaze from the rocket's fireworks amused the passengers. They began to laugh loudly as the car continued rapidly cruising down the rain-slicked street in front of the cemetery. As the sports car reached the far end of the cemetery, the spent shell was than shoved out of the passenger side window and clattered against the tarmac before it rolled up against the corner of the cemetery's wrought iron fence.

The car then sped off about twenty yards along the street to the end, which opened up into the old village square of the town - when it had still been a village seventy-five years ago. Briefly, the yellow glow from the headlamps swept over a street sign that read 'Hollow Lane', just as the car turned onto the street heading northward out of the town of Godric's Hollow. The entrance of the lane was lined by three William styled terrace houses, that ended on either side by wrought iron enclosed properties. On the left hand, side the hedges grew wild as high behind a wrought iron fence and were only parted by the cracked and ruined driveway. The front garden consisted of high grass and weeds with a few old and rotten trees. Where a house and other structures that had stood sixty years before had vanished abruptly in one night's time and almost all the villagers didn't know how that had happened. Only a few town people from a secret portion who remained knew what had happened to the house in Godric's Hollow.

The owner, a Mr. Harry Potter was a mystery in and of himself. None of the residents either they be normal or odd had personally seen him again since the disappearance of Number seven Hollow Lane. Everyone in the town did know that he continued to own the property, but he did not put it to any use or even rebuild the house that had once stood upon the grounds of the property. On the right side beyond the fence, was a well-kept front garden, with low trimmed hedges that stretched along the length of the fence and flanked the driveway that lead up to the Renaissance Revival styled mansion. The mansion had been, owned and continued being, occupied by the wealthy Roden family for four generations. Now only the grandfather Daniel, son Simon and grandson Nigel shared the mansion currently however, in a short while, only the son and grandson would be the last of the Roden family living in the mansion. Nigel's sports car accelerated past the terraced houses and drew near to his family's mansion.

"Oy mate, Alasdair, launch another one of those rockets," barked an Irish voice from the back seat of the sports car. Nigel glanced into the review mirror briefly and looked over both the dark and red headed friends seated in the backseat, who were more piss-drunk than him or Stevie who sat in the passenger seat to his left. "No it's Stevie's turn Breandán," said a voice with a Scottish bur to it. The dark haired twenty-something hoisted a cylinder up from the floor of the backseat. He and the redhead then began to hand it forward to Stevie in the passenger seat of the sports car while Nigel spared a glance across the road and in the direction of his family's mansion.

Nigel's eyes caught sight the figure of his father lit by a bright yellow light in one of the upper story windows of the mansion. By the rigid stance of his father, Nigel was sure the hell rising caused by his friends and himself, His father would be than look down upon by Simon Roden. Suddenly, his attention was than drawn away from his father in the window of his family's home with the boom that signaled the launch of another rocket. It skirted the wrought iron fence of the abandoned Potter family property, and soared through the air before exploding into a flare of colorful fireworks in the center of the over grown lot. The display of fireworks brought chuckles and another round of rowdy and loud chants of mischief night. Nigel then pressed down on the accelerator and the car sped up faster down the street and into the stormy night.

* * *

><p>Simon Roden watched as his son's sports car picked up speed until the car was out of sight and far from the scene of the mischief. Simon shook his head in disgust and then slowly closed the curtains of the window from which he observed the unruly behavior of his son. Now with the curtains drawn over the window of the Roden mansion, a second observer gradually appeared from within one of the wild and overgrown hedges of the Potter family's property: a ghostly, silvery white face of a woman in her late forties or early fifties. She looked down the street after the car. Her face melted back into the dark brambles and branches of the wild hedge.<p>

Slowly the ghost floated away from the hedge and gave a sigh as she tilted her transparent head back to stare up at the dark clouds as the rain continued to pour and the wind howled madly. With another much louder and somber sigh the female ghost, slowly drops her head back down and turned about where she floated. Her gaze swept over ruins that stood of her family's once comfortable and beautiful summer home. At that moment, the house stood half destroyed from the great battle that had been the reason to conceal the house from the Muggle gaze from beyond the iron fence. As the ghost's eyes swept over the ivy that stretched up over the face of the house's ground floor and partly over the first floor on the right hand side.

The female ghost began gliding through the air towards her old summerhouse, still bristling slightly from the actions of the young men in the sports car. The thought that they would dare launch a rocket of fireworks at the place where her family had spent such wonderful summer days at in the distant past. The ghost proceeded to melt slowly through the front door that hung off its hinges. Flashes of images streamed through her thoughts as though they were the ghosts of her past, come to haunt her at this hour of her undead life, as it were. Slowly the ghost emerged from the front door and floated into the medium sized foyer, once had been clean and bright but now was filthy and dark from decades of neglect.

The hard wood floorboards and rugs covered in the decay of rotten leaves that had blown in through the opening on the left hand side. The ghost quickly swept her eyes over the foyer and the doors that led to rooms and closets from the foyer. The ghost's eyes then locked onto the double set doors that lead into the dining room at the rear of the house. She then floated down the center of the foyer and passed the charred remains of a staircase that lead up to the first floor. She smiled weakly at it before her eyes dropped and she floated over the rectangle hole in the floor and stairs that lead down into the house's cellar.

"I can't believe what I just saw Nigel Roden and his accomplices do." The ghost murmured aloud, while she turned at the far end of the foyer and glided through another set doors in the right side wall of the foyer. She turned and glided through a set of heavy doors and into a spacious, two story high library lit by two dozen candles. "Harry do you know what Nigel Roden and his friends have done tonight while chanting mischief night?" The ghost inquired sharply as she swept her silvery white hands and arms through the air. She stared across the room at the elderly man who sat in a high backed velvet armchair before a roaring fire in the library's fireplace. Harry lifted his gaze from the blue stone badge bordered in with a golden band that held it in a shiny silver vise that rested its base upon an elegantly engraved, cherry wood table in front of the armchair. His right hand holding securely a pair of silver tweezers in which a golden feather held securely.

Harry chuckled softly and grinned merrily as his dark green eyes stared at the ghost from behind the lens of his silvery-spindled spectacles. "You are truly something, my dear Ginny and you're a ghost and still care what the living do," Harry replied, back before he bowed his head and resumed his work upon the badge in the vise. Harry delicately eased the feather into a hole, in the golden ring that bordered the blue stone badge, engraved with a red and gold bird emblem, embedded in the center of the blue stone. The bird's fiery wings spread wide at its side and the head tilted back with an open beak as if about to sing. "Well you are truly something as well, my dear Harry, you're alive and yet you don't care what is going on around you," Ginny shot back sternly while she glided further into the library and passed the stairs that lead up to the first floor section of the library. "They are even shouting out Mischief night of all things. Everyone knows that Mischief night isn't for another five days and celebrated before Guy Fawkes Day." Harry listened while he finished his work and then reached down to pull a flask from the pocket of his black robes trimmed in crimsons at the hem and sleeves.

"First off, it is not that I don't care what is happening around me Ginny, but I have little time to care about it. I have more important things to change!" Harry responded back, than quickly took a swig from the glass that rested on the table beside the vise. Harry coughed before he rose from the high backed armchair. He looked to be an old man of a very slender build, with very white hair and a short beard. He was dressed in fine black robes trimmed with crimson at its ends and tucked into his knee high, black, leathery, dragon scaled boots. Harry responded back while he briefly glanced to the badge in the vise and then up to the ghost of his long dead wife. "Secondly, I believe Nigel Roden and his friends have spent two years in America. There they celebrate Mischief night the night before Halloween, though of course he has only come back to Britain, because his Grandfather, Daniel Roden, is dying."

"Yes I know that is the reason Nigel Roden has returned. I also know that it will be a good ridden when that old, snobbish git Daniel Roden dies. The whole lot of Roden family, have been that way for decades ever since Edmond Roden passed away," Ginny, remarked back while she turned about within the air. "Though now, I want to know why you wish to save your parents rather than kill Nisha Kaur before she can seduce and corrupt our son James. I don't understand," she said in a slightly irritated tone that was than filled with venom when she said the witch's name. Ginny then swept her ghostly gaze about the library to the books and scrolls piled up on the long tables that flanked the table Harry had been working at and to the two stairs on either side of the library that led up to a second floor balcony.

"Yes well it is doubtful that I could find her before James and her paths cross. Since the only name we know her by is a fake and no one knows truly who she was or of her true past." Harry, replied back as he moved to pick up the long slender wand that rested against one of the arms of the chair he had than been seated in. He then briefly stared at the remains of two other wands both broken at their handles before he moved to remove the badge from the vise upon the table. "Besides, even if I knew her true name Ginny, I don't wish my last act upon this world to be the act of murder."

"Murder, it is justifiable homicide if anything in our son's case!" shrieked the ghost of Ginny Weasley-Potter and she seemed to zoom through the air back to where Harry stood. "That witch turned our eldest son into a Dark Wizard who rivaled even Voldemort in his evil ways!" Ginny stared at the elderly and frail old wizard with a look of intense rage that blazed within her silvery, transparent eyes. Harry, who had been her husband for many years ago before her death, gave a soft sighed and then slowly stepped around the ghost. He then began to make his way to the double doors. He opened them and then glanced back over his shoulder as he spoke than in a very calm yet very stern and low voice. "She may have planted the seed in James my dear Ginny, but we nurtured that soil for many years."

Harry paused and sighed after his words and slipped the badge into one of the pockets of his robe before he spoke again, "After all, James continued to kill for seven more years after Nisha died in the duel with our daughter Lily. He rose to be a great Dark Wizard only a year after he she met her, Ginny." Harry paused and glanced towards the ghost of Ginny Weasley-Potter than gave the briefest of weary smiles, "It was at that moment he turned his wand on his sister and tried to kill her and you sacrificed yourself to save her. Then I knew I had failed to raise our eldest son as a good wizard, Ginny. So it is my fault since I allowed him and his siblings to get almost everything they ever wanted."

Harry gave a deep and tired sigh as he exited the library followed by the ghost of his wife. "Also, I let them get away with a great deal, simply because I wanted them to have a better childhood than I did," Harry continued as he walked slowly towards the front door on the far end of the foyer. His boot-clad feet marched over the decay of leaves that littered the floorboards. "I treated them much like the way my Aunt and Uncle treated Dudley and that was the reason you had to sacrifice yourself to save our daughter, Ginny." "Stop it Harry you're not to blame for James! It is that witch Nisha who is to blame!" Ginny shrieked again but much louder than before at Harry as she soared after him into the foyer. Harry then stopped to lean up against the wallpaper that had peeled down on the wall of the foyer just beyond the last step of the staircase that remained upright in the foyer.

"You can continue to blame it all on Nisha my dear Ginny, but she played only a small part in creating the monster James became. We raised him with our values and my indulgence in the hope to make up for my bad childhood," Harry replied as he took the blue stone badge from his robe. He then swept the wand in his other hand towards the floor. Silently a gust of violent wind cleared the rotten and decayed leaves from the floor of the foyer, which exposed a moldy old Axminster rug on the weathered floorboards. The act of the spell Harry performed caused his body to tremble terribly. He then coughed and wheezed up a bit of blood from his mouth. Harry's old, wrinkled left hand rose up to wipe the blood on his sleeve as he held tighter onto the badge in his left hand.

"Now it is my chance to rectify my mistake and wash the blood of all of James's countless victims. From your brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and especially Ron who was also one of my best friends. He even went after his Aunt Hermione and her children, his cousins and killed them and their families long after Nisha died, Ginny." Ginny opened her ghostly silver lips to speak but fell silent as Harry held up his wand hand and then tossed the stone badge onto the wooden floor before the front door. The badge had barely settled on the warped and weathered wood when Harry began to chant a spell in a very ancient language. His voice echoed loudly and confidently, and the storm seemed to abate from the hidden house of number seven Hollow Lane.

Then a swish of the elder wand in his hand and two balls of fire soared out of the wand's tip to ignite the ends of the feathers within the badge's golden ring. Violent tumors shook through Harry's body while he coughed and wheezed up blood. The golden ring began to expel a bright golden light that slowly swirled into the blue stone of the badge and caused it to emit a bright blue light. As Harry recovered from his fit, the light had swirled into the red bird emblem of the badge that rested on the foyer floor. Suddenly music of the phoenix song began to fill the room while red, gold and blue fire erupted from the badge like a geyser within the foyer. The fire spread out like a curtain over the width of the foyer while it rose up from the floor to the half ceiling above.

"Who summons me from my ancient prison with the feathers of one of my children?" an ethereal voice spoke from the curtain of fire as it slowly began to take on the shape of a giant bird that was composed of fiery gold, red and blue feathers. "I, Harry James Potter, am the one who has summoned you eternal great phoenix," harry replied back firmly. He slowly stepped forward, his features composed in a stony expression upon his wrinkled face. His eyes stared up towards the golden eyes of the phoenix near the ceiling of the ruined foyer. "In order to seek your aid as you have given to others of my kind." "And what do you offer in exchange for my aid young and dying wizard?" the phoenix asked in its ethereal voice that caused a shiver to run down the spine of the ghost of Ginny Weasley-Potter. "For you can't offer me either your life which is short or your magic, which dwindles even faster from you then your life," the phoenix added before it fell silent and gazed steadily its bright and fiery eyes at Harry where he stood.

"I come offering the key to your prison oh eternal great phoenix," Harry said loudly and confidently as he strolled fearlessly towards the large fiery bird that seemed to hover in mid-air within the foyer. "That is if the legends about you are completely accurate great eternal phoenix." "Do you doubt my powers young wizard?" the phoenix's ethereal voice inquired louder than before and caused the foyer's walls to tremble more violently with each word. "No of course not, oh great eternal phoenix." Harry silkily responded as he glanced casually down to the wand in his right hand. "I ask only if the legends surrounding you are true, for my wand and I myself are considered legendary among my people oh great eternal phoenix." Harry lifted his gaze and then locked his eyes intensely with those of the phoenix again.

"I can burn down the walls of space and time and transport one of your kind a thousand years forward or backwards through time young dying wizard." the phoenix spoke in its usual ethereal voice, though with a slight sign of boredom, as if it had answered the same question many times before. "I am glad to hear that you can burn down the walls of space and time, oh great eternal phoenix, for I need to travel backwards one hundred and nineteen years back into this very spot within the ruins of this home." Harry replied as his lips turned up into a content smile as he stepped forward to than stand directly in front of the badge upon the floor of the foyer.

"Then the bargain is made you-," The phoenix's words trailed as it was interrupted by the shrieking voice of the ghost of Ginny Weasley-Potter. "Stop, Harry if you're traveling back in time, why not then go back and simply teach yourself to be a better parent to our children rather than save your own parents?" A weak and mirthless chuckle rose up from Harry as he glanced behind him at the ghost who had once been his wife. "It is simple Ginny, as the great eternal phoenix said, that my life is short," Harry murmured in a calm and even voice while he turned to face the bared wall of the foyer. "You see, the Healers say I have a week left at the best, and to travel through time will shorten that further. So you see I won't have the time to gain my younger self's trust and teach him how to be a good parent to our children."

Harry paused as he coughed and inclined his head slightly down so he stared at the floorboards of the foyer beneath his booted foot. "Besides, I don't know how to be that sort of parent, but if a younger me can be raised by his loving parents, well that will give any child of mine a better chance to not turn into a Dark Wizard. Like James did, Ginny dear," Harry said and with that he turned back to face the fiery bird who had remained silent during the exchange. "Now then let us get on with it and rewrite my history, oh great eternal phoenix." In the silence that followed Harry's announcement, the phoenix tilted its' head back while both the tail feather and wings flared out along the floor and walls of the foyer.

The phoenix song poured out of it as its beak opened wide and caused the very air to vibrate until it burst into flames and began to set fire to the walls of the foyer. Just as the phoenix's song reached such a high level, that than seemed to swallow up the rumble of the stormy night both within and outside the remains of the ruined house of number seven Hollow Lane. Abruptly the phoenix song ended while it lowered its' head and began to fold it's wings to encircle Harry Potter before they began to close in behind him and forced the elderly wizard to step towards the giant, fiery body of the phoenix within the foyer.

Just as one of Harry's booted feet touched the phoenix's tail feathers upon the floor, its' upper body lunged forward and suddenly engulfed the elderly Harry Potter in a giant man size sphere composed of its body. While the gold red and blue fiery colors started to ripple rapidly over the surface of the phoenix's body beneath the firebird's feathers. The sphere then rose up into the air and hovered in the center of the foyer while it gradually began to shrink in size around Harry Potter. The ripples increased speed with every minute that passed and sphere shrink further and caused Harry then slowly curl his long slender legs up and towards his body.

When the ripples of color began become a blinding blur there came an echo of phoenix song. Followed by a fiery explosion that ripped through the walls of the house's foyer, the fiery explosion expanded to every corner of the already unstable remains of the house and caused the high weeds and grass around the house to ignite even as rainwater poured down over the front and back gardens. As the charred remains of the house soared through the air and beyond the enclosure of the iron wrought fence, the explosion that had hurled it there began swiftly to implode upon itself in a powerful vortex of fire and smoke.


	2. Chapter One: The Battle that Changed

****Disclaimer****: I do not own the Harry Potter series; it is the prosperity of the J. K. Rowling, the publishers Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. All that I own are the original characters introduced and the plot of this fanfic story that you are about to read.

**Harry's History Rewritten by Morpheus_Dream_Maker**

**Chapter One:**

**The Battle that Changes Everything**

* * *

><p>"Lily, get Harry and your wand!" the masculine voice of James Potter shouted out between coughs, as clouds of blackening smoke billowed upward from the ground floor. The smoke bellowed thickly up the staircase from the foyer to the first floor landing, "turn down the wards and then Disapparate with Harry to safety!"<p>

"I'm not going to simply leave you James," Lily Potter replied in a fierce shout that betrayed only a small hint of fear the young, slender built, dark redheaded witch felt. As she intensely watched from the left hand side of the first floor balcony, as her husband who had begun being engulfed by some black smoke.

"You saying that truly proves why I love you Lily Evans Potter," James responded back before he shouted 'spīra' and aimed his wand into the smoke cloud. The spell caused a whirlwind of air to erupt from the wand tip and dispersed the smoke from the first floor balcony.

James Potter then ran his left hand's fingers through his black unruly hair as he moved closer to the edge of the balcony's first floor landing and stared down into the smoke filled foyer.

"You and Harry are most important to me so you must li-," James's words trailed off as a black massive ball leapt out of the smoky foyer below and struck him squarely upon his bare chest. The impact caused James to stumble back into the wall in front of the staircase, while the black mass ball exploded into a webbed net that latched onto the wall and trapped him there. Lily's deep emerald green eyes opened wide as she watched a figure a black robe, trimmed with crimson suddenly soar out of the smoke.

She barely had time to realize that it was a slender old man with a frail appearance and whose head, was encased in a bubblehead charm before the wizard trained his wand on her. Lily had only a second or two warning as a black ball mass erupted from the wizard's wand and soared over the balcony's banister. The ball exploded against her body and trapped her to the wall just as cries of "mummy" and "daddy" came from behind the door that stood slightly ajar on the first floor balcony.

So Lilly struggled against the bonds that held her securely to the wall while she stared in desperate hope of being able to save her son. So distraught was she that she didn't take notice as the frail old wizard removed the bubblehead charm about his white unruly hair and bearded face or to watch as he wheezed and coughed up a little bit of blood. Her attention remained on the door as her son continued to cry out for her and her husband.

Until suddenly she heard the benevolently, elderly voice of the wizard who had attacked her and her husband and it drew her attention. Lilly then turned her head to watch him as he stood before her husband with his wand gripped securely in his right hand. "Actually James, your life along with that of your wife and child are all more important than you know."

The elderly wizard abruptly turned to face her and his wrinkled lips formed into a very tender smile as he stared at her with emerald green eyes behind silver framed spectacles. The wizard then turned again, this time to face the staircase he had seemly flew up from the foyer. "I am truly sorry for attacking you both but it must happen, if only to save your lives and that of your son and those witches and wizards who will come afterwards."

The wizard then raised his wand into the air before he swept it downward and called out the word 'alohomora' followed quickly by a 'spīra' that blew the black smoke out of the foyer. He then coughed and wheezed while he slipped his wand into one of the pockets of his robe. His right hand then rose slowly from another pocket and held a strange black pearl, slender crystal object.

Lily watched as she continued to struggle. The wizard slid the dark crystal object over the lens of his silver framed spectacles. Afterwards the wizard was certain that the crystal than was secured over his eyes, the wizard then reached into another pocket of his robe. With a flourish, he pulled out a silvery cloak, that Lily realized with some shock was an invisible cloak. Just like the one that than had been passed down in her husband's family for centuries. Just like the one, that Professor Dumbledore had borrowed after they went into hiding.

"What do you mean by that, and what are you going to do to me and my family?" Lily asked in a very loud and angry voice as she watched the old wizard's body disappear beneath the invisible cloak. She darted her eyes to her husband who looked to than be focused completely on escaping from the net that snared him.

Lily's eyes snapped back to the old wizard as his head began to descend the staircase before the wizard flipped the hood over his head and caused it to disappear from sight as his body had moments ago. After the wizard's head had then disappeared, she too began to struggle with all her might against the web like net that pinned her to the wall. Her eyes stared through the pillars of the balcony's banister down into the now smoke free foyer.

The click of the front door as it was then been closed suddenly caught her attention and she watched as a silver ball arched upward from the foyer and towards the ceiling of her family's home. Her mouth opened wide as she heard the kind elderly wizard's voice again say simply "open" before the silver ball exploded in a shower of blinding light that seemed to melt the net away from her body.

Lily Potter blinked her eyes several times before she then glanced about her surroundings and spotted her husband with his wand in his hand before the staircase to the foyer. "James what are you do-," her question was interrupted by an ear shattering shriek of her son, "mummy!" With a sigh, she shook her head then quickly made her way down along the first floor balcony and slipped quickly into the room her husband and she shared with their one-year-old son Harry.

* * *

><p>Elderly Harry Potter watched from the foyer through the spell filtering visor as his mother hurried along the first floor balcony in a long flowing white dressing gown and then slipped into one of the first floor balcony's bedrooms. He smiled warmly while he removed the visor from his spectacles and watched through the doorway as his mother's hands moved to the back of her head and pulled her dark red hair out of the messy bun at the nape of her neck. "I am coming my sweet little one," Lily Potter spoke which caused a slight stabbing, pain in the elderly Harry's heart to hear words he was too young to have remembered his mother ever saying during his lifetime.<p>

It was lucky that her words had shocked him out of his trance for it allowed him to be aware that his father had descended the stairs without his notice. The elderly Harry now turned his gaze to his father as James Potter, dressed only in a pair of dark red short pants trimmed in gold, thoroughly swept his eyes over the empty foyer. As his bare feet touched down on the smoothly polished and dark wooden floor of the foyer, his right hand's fingers wrapped tightly about the handle of his wand. Harry stepped backwards three steps and to one side to get out of his father's way. James Potter raised his left hand to push his black framed spectacles to the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, then whoever is here show yourself now," James demanded firmly as he stood up straighter and turned his head from side to side looking about the foyer to the doors that opened out onto the foyer. "If you don't show yourself now I will use a spell to reveal you no matter how you are hiding yourself," James Potter threatened and paused while he raised his wand high above his head and caused Harry to hold his breath and reach out for the elder wand in one of the pockets of his robe. Harry had barely wrapped his fingers about the elder wand's handle when the swing door of the kitchen, to the right of the staircase, swung into the foyer and out slinked the figure of a British Bombay Cat.

"Merlin's beardSebastian, you bloody cat, what are you doing in the kitchen at this hour?" James asked in both a stern and slightly annoyed voice after he had spun about and then lowered his wand. The cat in question was silent as it continued to slink its way up along the passageway between the wall and staircase within the foyer. The elderly Harry watched in amusement as the cat then stopped beside a rounded oak end table that stood beside the base of the staircase. Sebastian then looked up at Harry's father and hissed sharply at him as the wizard marched over to the cat.

"Oh, for Excalibur in Avalon don't give me any of this hissing you troublesome cat. I guess we will have to keep you in our room to keep you out of trouble tonight," remarked James as he then bent down and gingerly, scooped the cat off its paws with his left hand and then cradled it to his bare chest as he marched up the stairs back to the first floor landing.

Harry stood still for a few minutes after his father and his mother's cat Sebastian disappeared behind the door of his parents' bedroom, before he made his way to the passageway to the kitchen. He quietly opened the swing door and carefully closed it behind him before he looked over the simple kitchen with its four windows that let in both the star and moon light of the night. Cautiously making his way through the kitchen, taking notice of the very old seventies styled refrigerator that stood in the corner across from the door he had entered.  
>He briefly looked over at the door to the pantry and the cabinets that lined three of the four walls and to the old four hobs cooker beneath one of the kitchen's four windows. He carefully traversed around the square kitchen table and to the opposite corner of the kitchen. He was busying, himself with a ball of yarn he had retrieved from another of his robes' pockets when a soft ethereal voice spoke up from his chest.<p>

"I believe I have been silent long enough and I hope you shall now set me free as we agreed young dying wizard," the elderly Harry in question sighed at the grand eternal phoenix's words as he then looped one end of the ball of yarn about the inside handle of the kitchen's side door.

"Patience, oh grand eternal phoenix," elderly Harry replied back in a whisper, as he briefly glanced back to the kitchen's swinging door and then down at the blue stone badge attached to the chest of his robe. "Once we are out of this house and far enough away," Harry added as he looped the other end of the ball of yarn about his wrist. He then opened the kitchen's side door and stepped out into the starry and moon filled night. "So no one shall see you when I release you from your prison."

Afterwards it was a short and silent journey across the back garden and to the back of the remodeled carriage house garage. There Harry discarded the invisible cloak onto the ground before he peeled the stone badge off his chest and tossed it to the ground. Harry then moved quickly to retrieve the elder wand from its pocket and then began a low chant in the same ancient language he had used to summon the grand eternal phoenix.

As the chant ended Harry snatched, a vile filled with a red, gold and blue colored liquid and tossed it forcefully onto the badge on the ground just moments before he sent balls of fire to ignite the liquid. The flames had barely cooked the liquid when the badge shattered into a million pieces from which columns of fire sprang. Within less than three minutes time, the flames had formed together into the ancient phoenix.

"You truly are a wizard of your word young dying wizard," the ancient phoenix spoke as its fiery wings stretched wide at its side and it began to slowly ascended higher into the air. The tail feathers swooshing just inches above the grassy ground as the phoenix trained its eyes downward upon the wizard who coughed and wheezed up blood. "For both keeping your word and the honorable desire in your heart, know that I shall give you a gift when the time is right young honorable and dying wizard." With those words, the phoenix preformed a backward flip through the air and then disappeared in a flash of intense flames.

After the elderly, Harry had recovered from his coughing fit and pondering briefly the grand eternal phoenix's parting words, he slowly and quietly snuck back into his family's home. He headed up through the house and into the loft where he hunkered down with the Eurasian eagle owl there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The night passed without any more incidents and slowly Halloween day dawned for the Potter family, in both the first and ground floor, along with the dying elderly man in the loft. Harry Potter watched with the use of a large magical crystal ball as the family went about their day. He watched James and Lily Potter than played with their son on the first floor balcony and foyer and saw how happy his parents made his younger self.<p>

Between the times, he watched the happy family he had to avoid his father who had come up twice to feed the Eurasian eagle owl whom James Potter affectionately called Syntyche. Midway through the afternoon the elderly Harry took several wigs of both a strengthening potion and a wakefulness potion to keep from nodding off into the unconsciousness of sleep.

Though the potions' effects flowed through his system, he still felt the weariness brought on by the lack of sleep he had before his journey into the past. That coupled with the after effects of using magic while the magical poison, his son's followers had poisoned him with to shorten his life with the use of any magic.

Gradually as the afternoon gave way to the evening, the elderly Harry Potter laid out the tools he would need to save his parents and younger self. His old eyes swept over the elder wand at an action figure with the strikingly realistic appearance of his father, and two vials each vial marked with either a J or L and filled with a silvery white liquid.

Lastly, the most important object, a glass flask filled with an almost complete Polyjuice Potion along with a crystal orb filled with what in appearance could only, be called dancing lightening. After making certain everything he would need was there, Harry gave a heavy sigh and threw back the hood of the invisible cloak. He then allowed his eyelids to droop only half way down over his emerald green eyes. He, having taken the last of Strengthening and Wakefulness Potions, yet felt the weariness creeping into his old wizard bones.

The elderly Harry Potter truly wished he could close his eyes completely and rest but knew that he couldn't risk dying before ten forty-five that evening so he could replace his mother and die at Voldemort's wand. How he wished that time would speed up to the appointed hour so he could rest eternally in afterlife. The morbid thought caused him to chuckle to himself and then his eyes opened as he heard a clock strike ten o'clock.

The elderly and weary Harry Potter then picked up and stowed away the orb and glass flask back into their pockets. His wrinkled and slightly aching hands picked up both the elder wand and the action figure as he rose from his seated position against one of the loft's higher walls. He then walked into the center of the loft and sat the action figure upon its feet on the floor before him, and then slowly raised the tip of his wand at the action figure and said aloud, Engorgio maximum." Elderly Harry then stepped back while the action figure began to grow and grow until it had grown into a life size figure that stood in the center of the loft.

Harry grinned with satisfaction at the figure and then moved to the perch where the owl Syntyche rested. He pulled out both a scroll and two owl treats and fed the owl the treats while he carefully secured the scroll onto the owl's leg. "Alright Syntyche now deliver this to Professor Albus Dumbledore my dear. It will explain what he needs to do to protect my family and even perhaps Neville Longbottom's parents," Elderly Harry said in a soothing soft voice as he carried the owl to the circular loft window and then released the owl into the night sky.

"Piertotum Locomotor," Harry murmured as he aimed his wand's tip at the life-size action figure as he strolled back towards it. He smiled widely as he watched the figure come to life. "Good to have you wake up my boy. Now pick up the vials from the floor and follow me," Harry murmured in a stern voice as he gestured to the objects on the loft's floor before he turned and marched to the stairs and down to the first floor. He halted and pulled out the crystal ball with his left hand, then held his breath as his mother's voice spoke on the other side of the door to the stairs that led to the loft.

"Alright little mister, now that you've had your bath it is time for beddy-bye," her words were then followed by a childish happy laugh and a soft adult giggle as the elderly Harry watched in the crystal ball; his mother cradled in her arms a younger him wrapped in a black fluffy towel. She was dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt with a Union Jack on the back. The elderly Harry watched in the crystal ball as his mother and younger self headed down the first floor balcony towards the double doors of the two-story library. "So are you going to be feeding Syntyche?" Lily's voice carried down the length of the balcony as James stepped out through the doors of the library and answered the question asked.

"No I think I will allow Syntyche to go hunting when she feels the need darling." The Harry on the stairs to the loft released a sigh and quickly stowed the crystal ball back into its pocket. The elderly Harry then eased the door further open and peeked out to watch his parents. His father was dressed in a pair of tan trousers and a dark red button up shirt as they spoke in front of the library's first floor doors.

"Alright dear," Lily said as she bounced the toddler who had become a bit restless in her arms. "Well I have to put the little mister off to bed, and will you be coming to bed soon or staying in the library?"

"No I think I am going take some time to relax in the lounge and watch something on the Muggle telly this evening," James replied as he tucked his hands into the front pockets of his tan trousers. They both then strolled off along the rear first floor balcony and headed for the staircase.

"Okay well I will join you there shortly after I get the little mister to bed, darling," Lily murmured as they stopped at the first floor landing.

"Mummy and daddy go beddy-bye?" the toddler inquired as his mother lowered him to the carpeted floor and leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek and corner of his lips. Both his parents chuckled and then started to part company with his father descending down the stairs and his mother bending over to pick up the fluffy black towel that had pooled on the balcony's carpeted floor. The elderly Harry realized that the time for action had arrived.

He couldn't wait for his mother to join his father down stairs in the lounge, for by that time Voldemort would be ready to strike. Therefore, he threw causation to the wind as he threw open the door with the beginning of the first stunner already on his lips, with the second and third followed in rapid succession. Elderly Harry watched as the scarlet light of the spell streaked through the air, over the balcony's railing, and traversed halfway across the foyer to his three targets. Proudly Harry grinned as he watched his father, mother, and younger self, collapse on the rear balcony or the steps of the staircase. His years as an Auror have paid off; not that he didn't know that his ambush had truly caught his parents more or less by surprise.

The feeling of elation was short lived, since he had barely gotten a few feet before he collapsing onto his knees onto the balcony floor. He covered his mouth as the violent tremors ripped through his body again, and was thankful that the action figure puppet of his had followed him onto the balcony. "Leave the vials here with me and carefully take the child into the bedroom and put some clothes on him before laying him gently in his cot," he barked those orders between coughing up blood and wheezing as he felt his chest tighten sharply.

With a weak laugh, Harry rose back to his feet, snatched up the two vials, and began to limp towards his fallen parents near and upon the stairs. "When you finish taking care of the child return back to me," Harry suddenly ordered just as the action figure had halted to open the door to the bedroom, as it cradled the younger Harry Potter in the crook of its elbow joint. The action figure simply nodded its head before it disappeared with the toddler into the bedroom.

As the elderly, Harry collapsed onto the balcony between his parents; he chuckled darkly and set the vials in his left hand down onto the carpeted floor. His eyes shifting back and forth between the partly surprised and peaceful expressions upon his parents' faces and took in a deep breath as he mentally repeated that he had four more spells to cast. Though would he survive casting the memory and Portkey charms needed to protect his parents?

Harry shoved that thought from his mind as he set down the vials in his hand and wondered what James' Dark Mask followers would think if they knew that their actions had spurred him to even think up what he was about to do. It was a year before he had summoned up the grand eternal phoenix that they had poisoned him as revenge for him killing their master and his own son.

The memory of what he had than been forced, to do to his own son snapped him from his trance and then he slowly got to work. Swiftly he moved the elder wand over both his parents' foreheads and muttered the memory charm "obliviate" as he wiped away their memories of the last few minutes. As he suffered though the tremors sharp pain after effect, he spotted the action figure stopped in front of his mother. "Pick up my mother and take her into the bedroom and wait there for me," Harry murmured before he turned slowly to face his father who lay unconscious on the stairs.

He watched briefly as the action figure obeyed the command, and then Harry opened the other vial with the silvery white memories marked with a J. Carefully he turned it over against his father's forehead and watched as the false memory of what James Potter would remember had happened that night, was absorbed into his brain through his forehead.

With that done, he reached his wrinkled and boney left hand down to take up his father's, while he watched as the action figure carried his mother back to the bedroom. Harry focused intensely on the greenhouse and the eleven o'clock as he tapped the tip of his wand to his father's wedding ring. He then turned it into a one-time Portkey with the silent word "portus" that briefly caused the ring to glow a bluish color.

"One, two, three," Harry then murmured aloud as he tapped the ring, and in a swirl of shadow and light his father's body disappeared. He had been Portkeyed to the greenhouse, where he would remain until eleven o'clock, and he then would return to the staircase within the house. Where he could to be found alive and well by Hogwarts gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid upon his arrival a short time afterwards. With a great deal of effect, Harry forced himself back to his feet after he picked up the unopened vial marked with an L, and then marched off for the bedroom ready to do the same thing for his mother.

"Alright now lay her out gently before the cot," Harry ordered the action figure as he entered the room, set down both the elder wand and vial with the false memories meant for his mother. The action figure did as it had than been ordered and then rose, turned to the elderly Harry as it waited for any more possible orders. Harry reached into his robe to pull out the orb with the dancing lightening as he moved to the night stand beside the king sized bed against the wall opposite his younger self's cot within his parents' bedroom.

Quickly he found his father's mahogany, dragon's heart stringed wand, snatched it up by the tip and strolled back towards the action figure. "Here take this," the elderly Harry said as he extended his left hand out to the action figure, who then took hold of the wand's handle. Harry plunged the orb though the figures chest with ease as if it was play dough, as he continued to give the action figure his last commands.

"Your last mission is to delay Voldemort for at least six minutes, all the while shouting out that he is here and that Lily should get Harry and escape. After that, portkey into the greenhouse in the back garden, and there give my father his wand before you then portkey again into the nearby forest. There you will wait for further orders," Harry said firmly as he slowly removed his right hand without the orb from the action figure's chest.

"The orb is filled with all the magical energy the Healer's drained from me to keep me alive this long. It should be enough to delay Voldemort though not defeat him. Now go on and do your duty, my good magically created soldier." Harry then stepped aside as the action figure nodded its head and then marched out, head held proudly and closed the door to the room behind it.

Now alone with his mother and younger self, the elderly Harry moved around his mother and stood at the side of the cot as he stared down at the still stunned toddler that was himself. "Hopefully you will cherish the gift I am giving you to have more time with your parents my young boy," Harry murmured as a few tears escaped from his emerald green eyes and rolled beneath the frames of his spectacles and down over his cheeks.

"They may not always give you what you want but they are your parents and they love you and give you what I missed when I was raised by our Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley. Of course that is if I can sacrifice myself in the place of our mother and have it, protecting you and her and our father." With that, said the elderly Harry sighed heavily and pulled out the glass flask filled with the Polyjuice Potion and uncorked it, as he then gingerly knelt down beside his mother on the floor. He stared down at her unconscious face so at peace with the world.

"It is him Lily, get Harry and escape now!" shouted loudly the mimicked voice of James Potter through the closed solid bedroom door, that shattered the peace the Elderly Harry had gotten from the peaceful expression upon his mother's face, the shout, followed by explosion that shook the bedroom walls. Harry quickly reached down his right hand to a few locks of his mother's dark red hair over her temple, "I am sorry about this mother," Harry commented, then yanked out a hair that he quickly added to the Polyjuice Potion and watched as the liquid turned a deep pink or purple color.

Harry then lifted the flask and gulped down the content of it before he hastily removed his spectacles to stow both those and the flask away in his robe. The transformation acted quickly and as he raised his hands, they had already morphed from the wrinkled and boney hands into slender and youthfully smooth hands. The Polyjuice Potion form of Lilly Potter stared down at the other Lily. Harry then as his mother then waved the elder wand above the head of the unconscious Lilly Potter and quickly said "obliviate," and wiped away the memories of his attack upon her earlier.

With a joyous smile, he felt only a small tremor run through the youthful body of his mother, than he moved quickly to tap her wedding ring, processed the same way as he had done for his father's wedding ring. He then sat back as the ring glowed briefly the same bluish color and then simply spoke one word aloud, "Now!" Lily Potter then disappeared to join her husband in the greenhouse as the elderly Harry Potter in the Polyjuiced form of his mother quickly swept the elder wand along the length of his body.

His clothes were, transformed into the clothes his mother had been wearing and soon he was dressed in a pair of grey sweats and white t-shirt with the Union Jack upon the back. The sounds of the duel outside seemed to have dropped and the elderly Harry Potter nervously stopped at bedroom door. His mind suddenly raced with questions; of whether there was anything else, he could do to give his younger self any aide he might need for the future.

The elderly Harry's emerald green eyes widened as they locked onto the elder wand in his hand and a single thought erupted within his brain, though he knew that he would need a wand to perform the spell. He then spun about and pointed the elder wand at his mother's willow, phoenix feathered wand and summoned it with a silent accio that caused the wand to zoom swiftly through the air and snatched it up.

Harry then spun around to face the cot where his toddler self, still laid stunned and reached down to pull up the shirt to expose the child's chest and stomach, before he placed the elder wand down along the center of the child's body. Then he swept his mother's wand down and then up over his body, watched as the first sweep shrunk the elder wand to fit upon the exposed part of the toddler's body. The second sweep caused the wand to dissolve into a simply boiling liquid that was absorbed into the flesh of the young toddler.

The side effect of the spell seemed to awaken the toddler who began to cry loudly, yet the elderly Harry couldn't focus on that. For he had just tossed his mother's wand onto his parents' bed when then the bedroom door exploded into a hundred thousand pieces. Through the now door less doorframe, Voldemort slowly stepped into the bedroom, his black robes that billowed out behind him.

"Not Harry, mercy, have mercy and don't kill my son. Take me instead but don't harm a hair on my son's head," the elderly Harry Potter pleaded in his mother's own voice very loudly as he moved to position himself between the cot with his younger self and Voldemort who strolled casually further into the bedroom.

"Step aside Mudblood. I care little for soiling my magic on you but your child must die," Voldemort spoke in a very deadly cold and silky voice as he stalked closer and closer to the elderly Harry disguised as his mother and his younger self in the cot. "Show some humanity and allow my child to liv-," the elderly Polyjuiced Harry's plea was cut short, as with a swing of Voldemort's left arm and hand swatted the elderly Harry before he gave a loud and mirth laugh. The elderly Harry stumbled away in his mother's body until he collapsed at the footboard of the king sized bed. Voldemort then raised his wand high into the air in his right hand and began to swing it downward.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted the killing curse as the sound of a huge thing rushed into the room, and a dark green bolt of light streaked towards the cot and the objective that had brought Voldemort to Godric's Hollow that night. The curse would not reach the toddler, for at the last minute the elderly Harry in the Polyjuiced form of his mother, leapt forward between the cot and the evil Dark Wizard. The last thoughts that raced through the mind of the elderly wizard was simple a prayer to any deity, that would make certain that his sacrifice for the love of his younger self and parents would have the same effect as his mother's original sacrifice.

The corpse had barely landed upon the bedroom floor when Voldemort sneered with disgust at the dead witch before him and casually kicked forcefully the body aside with the outside of his left foot. "Now it is your turn Harry Potter," Voldemort said in a silky cold voice before he broke out into a high-pitched laughter, before again casting the killing curse. He swished his wand downward and pointed the tip at the toddler, who had climbed up into a standing position within his cot while he continued to cry.

"Avada Kedavra," said Voldemort as he aimed the tip of his wand directly at the child's forehead and the dark green light struck its mark this time. A twisted smile briefly appeared on the lipless face before fear radiated within his scarlet cat like eyes, as the green streak seemed to rebound off the child's forehead.

Though the curse didn't kill the toddler it had enough force to knock the toddler off his feet and onto his rump as the green streak reflected off his forehead like countless green shooting stars. The first hundred or so stars quickly riddled the body of the Dark Wizard within the bedroom, while his wand flew out of his lifeless hand and slid out into the first floor balcony. While the other stars exploded over and over again against three walls and ceiling, which caused them to either collapse inward or be blown outward away from the first floor bedroom.

The only living creature within the house was a brown rat that had scribbled pass the open doorway to the bedroom twice and the child who continued to cry more and more. While the corpse of the disguised elderly Harry wiggled and twitched violently a few times before the skin began to boil and it grew smaller and smaller until the corpse seemed to just evaporate away like an ice cube in a sauna.

* * *

><p>For the next fifteen minutes or so, the house was silent expect for the now occasionally cry from the toddler trapped in his cot whose throat had become sore from all the crying he had done. Lily Potter appeared back within the bedroom, as James Potter returned to the staircase and the child's cries suddenly were than dwarfed by the billowing voice of a giant man as he bowed his shaggy head and entered through the opened front door.<p>

"Oy, James, Lily is you two alright?" The giant of a man paused within the entranceway to the foyer and then reached out to easily lifted, the large piece of the first floor balcony that blocked his path. His dark beady eyes then swept over the foyer and a smile formed in his beard as spotted James Potter stir slowly on the staircase atop a bunch of rubble from the high ceiling above.

"Hagrid is that you?" Inquired James Potter in a slightly dazed and confused tone as his left hand rubbed repeatedly at the side of his face and slowly propped himself up onto his right elbow. The fingers of his hand tightened slightly about the handle of the wand as he lay out upon the staircase. "Yeah, James it is me big old Hagrid." Hagrid replied comfortingly back between panting breaths as he crashed his way through more fallen rubble until he could kneel down close to James Potter and help him gradually to his feet.

"Where are Lily and Harry, Hagrid?" asked James in a very concerned and frightened voice as he slowly pulled himself from Hagrid's giant hands and stumbled slightly upward on the staircase.

"Don't know where they are James cause just arrived and only found you." Was Hagrid's simple reply and it seemed to send James into a frightened panic as he spun around and sprinted up the staircase and turned left on the first floor balcony.

"Lily, answer me, are you alright?" James shouted loudly while his panic seeped more and more into his voice, as he received no answer as he sprinted around the left hand corner of the first floor balcony, while Hagrid followed a few strides behind James. The giant man came to a halt while he watched as James leapt across a very wide gap in the balcony.

"James shouldn't you fix the balcony?" asked Hagrid as he breathed a sigh of relief as James landed with a roll on the other side of the balcony.

"I'll do that later Hagrid. I have to find out if my family escaped safely or if they are still alive first," James responded back as he quickly rose up and sprinted down the balcony and through the open doorway. There he came to a halt, for a few of his heart beats, while his gaze took in the body of his wife, as she lay out before the cot within the nearly completely destroyed bedroom.

"Lily," James cried as he staggered into the bedroom, and dropped down onto his knees and reached down to turn her onto her back. He cradled her upper body as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was so hysterical that he didn't hear his wife speak his name in a weak whispering voice.

"James," Lily barked as loudly as she could muster as she wiggles out of her husband's arms in order for her to sit up on the floor.

"Oh, thank Merlin's mistress the lady of the lake that you're alive," James exclaimed as he dropped backwards onto his hunches and stared lovingly at his wife as a wash of relief danced within his hazel brown eyes.

"James is Harry alright?" Lily inquired suddenly and fearfully as she didn't wait for her husband to reply, scrambled up to her feet, to stare down into the cot at a blurry-eyed young toddler, whose nose was runny with snot, as he blinked his tired eyes, and started up at his mother's matching green eyes.

"Thank God my little sweetheart, you're alive and well." Lily murmured as she leaned over to scoop her son out of his cot and into her arms. Her left hand stroking back his black fringe, lovingly and abruptly stopped as her eyes widened at the sight of a sharp lightning bolt scar marked the center of his forehead. "James he has a scar on his forehead," Lily cried out as she darted her gaze back to her husband who had just gotten to his feet.

"What does it mean?" she inquired in a panicked voice, as she squeezed her child tighter to her chest and her gaze darted back and forth between her son and husband repeatedly.

"I don't know what it means Lily, but I think we should focus on getting out of here first and we can talk with Professor Dumbledore about the scar when we are safe and sound." Lily quickly nodded her head and then began to stride for the doorway only to stop within it and glanced back at the rumble of support beams and tile from the roof littered the bedroom.

"My wand, where is my wand?" Lily asked in a calmer and more controlled tone.

"I don't know but I can summon it quickly and then we should really move Lily." James replied back and quickly casted the summon spell. Within seconds Lily's wand soared through the air and was snatched out of thin air by the witch before she followed her husband and exited the bedroom.

Their child held securely in his mother's left arm, the two adults were briefly held up by the hole in the floor. They then repaired within mere minutes with a double reparo and soon the trio of adult wizards and witch had exited the house and made it to the road outside the wrought iron fence before they stopped again.

"James, do you think we should inform Bathilda Bagshot that we are alive and well before we leave?" Lily asked as she followed behind Hagrid and James as they turned left down the lane in the direction of the Gryffindor ruins.

"No we can contact her later on to tell her that we are fine Lily," James responded back as he glanced to his wife and the slightly sleeping toddler she held in a make shift sling tied from one of her shoulders to the other.

"So Hagrid do you have any magical transport because I don't believe Lily or I are in any shape to Disapparate or Apparate very far and the car we have in the converted carriage house garage is a Muggle car." Hagrid nodded his head in understanding and then in a low voice replied as he gestured towards the woodland property next door to number seven Hollow Lane.

"Yeah, have a few thestrals hitched to a sleigh hidden in the forest that we can use to get you tw- oh I mean three safely to Hogwarts," Hagrid quickly corrected himself as the toddler yawned and stretched against his mother's body.

The trio had only gone a few yards when the sound of an engine roared through the night air, when a spotlight appeared. This caused both Lily and James to draw their wands, out while a motorbike descended upon them. It soared over their heads before the rider turned the bike around in a tight circular motion and then landed upon the rural road. "James and Lily, are you alright?" the dark haired rider inquired in a concerned tone as he climbed off the motorbike and then hurried up to the group.

"Yes, Sirius we are alive though seems Peter has betrayed us to Voldemort," James Potter murmured as he lowered his wand and moved to than grasp the offered forearm and then the two black haired wizards briefly gave each other a manly hug.

"I would love to get my hands on him right now, but I have to look after my family and get them to Hogwarts," James added as he stepped back, as Lily moved forward to kiss Sirius's clean-shaven cheek briefly. Sirius said firmly while he stared over at James, "I see and look you can take my motorbike to get you quicker to Hogwarts and I will try and capture that rat Peter for you."

James opened his mouth but quickly closed it and simply nodded his head before he turned back to face Hagrid and said calmly, "Hagrid you can follow us in your sleigh while we use Sirius's motorbike alright." Hagrid simply nodded his head and then easily stepped over the stonewall, that divided the woodlands from the road.

"Please take care of your-self Sirius," Lily commented as she followed her husband onto the back of the motorbike behind him.

The engine of the motorbike roared back to life as Sirius Black moved off down the road in the opposite direction, only glanced back to watch the ruby red tail light of his motorbike slowly ascend back into the air. He then moves down along the lane before transforming into a large black dog, which then began to sniff at the ground, seeming to search for a scent to follow. Gradually the motorbike sped off through the night sky and cut a new path that would rewrite history in the wizarding world.


	3. Chapter Two: The Delivered Hogwarts

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Harry Potter series; it is the prosperity of the J. K. Rowling, the publishers Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. All that I own are the original characters introduced and the plot of this fanfic story that you are about to read.

**Harry's History Rewritten by Morpheus_Dream_Maker**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Delivered Hogwarts' Letter**

* * *

><p>The remnants of that Halloween night flew by just as the wizard, witch and their toddler upon the air bound motorbike. When dawn broke so did the news of Voldemort or as the wizarding world at large referred to as You-Know-Who's disappearance. The news spread on the wings of the owls that took flight all throughout that day and over the wizarding community of Britain. With the news all over, there of course were questions that followed in the wizarding world, because of the sudden disappearance of such a powerful Dark Lord.<p>

Most of the questions consisted of the same kind of ponderings. Why You-Know-Who tracked down the Potter family in Godric's Hollow and if he attacked them, why are James and Lily still alive? After attempting to murder the Potters' son with the killing curse which failed. Why then did he mysteriously disappear, or was he dead? Those questions would continue even as celebrations popped up within the wizarding world to celebrate the Dark Lord's downfall after his long reign of terror.

The wizards and witches silently raised a goblet and christened the toddler, Harry James Potter, with the title of the boy who lived. From that day forward, those questions and the name would be linked to Harry Potter as he grew up under the loving care and protection of his mother and father in Godric's Hollow. It was now nearly ten years later on a late July afternoon as Harry rode down the Hollow Lane from the Gryffindor ruins surrounded by his friends on their own bicycles.

Harry had grown into a happy, healthy and normal a child, who was such a celebrity within the hidden wizarding world. Through his parents and his Muggle friends, Harry had learned the lesson early on, just because he was famous in the wizarding world, didn't mean that he could expect to be treated any differently than his younger siblings or the non-magical friends for whom he spent much of his time playing with. In truth, Harry had come to enjoy the fact his friends were his friends simply because of who he was as a person, and not because of the fame. That had surrounded him since the Halloween that Voldemort last was than seen.

"Hey fellas, watch this," shouted a portly, dirty blonde haired boy dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. He trailed a short distance behind the three other children on their bicycles and caused them to turn their gaze back at their friend as the front wheel of his old burgundy bicycle popped up into the air. The wheel spun through the air once before it dropped back to the stone road of Hollow Lane and the boy grinned nervously at his friends in front of him.

"Oh, yes wizard trick Bobby," came a high-pitched girly voice from the only girl within the group of four children who was dressed in a blue, short sleeve t-shirt and tan shorts.

"Robin Whitecroft, leave Robert alone you upstart Godric's Haven girl," called out a cheerful voice from slightly ahead and to Robin's right on the wide country lane. "Well thanks for coming to Mr. slow down again's aid, Adrian Cooper. I am sure you're his knight in shining armor now," Robin retorted back as she stuck out her tongue in Adrian's direction as she glanced pass Harry and to the shirtless boy on the right side of the lane.

Adrian grinned back and ran one hand's fingers through his short, black dreadlocks, as he then sped up down the lane before he swung one leg over the seat of his bicycle and looped back towards Harry, Robin and the trailing Robert. As he passed Robin on her left side, he snatched up her white Alice band from her honey brown hair in the midst of her feeble protects. Harry sighed slightly as he watched the bare chested young black boy as he properly remounted his bicycle, circled around Robert, and handed off the Alice band.

"Come on Adrian, Robert don't play like that, and give Robin back her Alice band," said Harry without any success. He then moved his bike into position just in front of both boys. Harry then squeezed sharply on his bike's brakes that promptly stopped his bike and caused both Adrian and Robert to swerve in different directions as Harry caught the Alice band when Robert dropped it accidently.

Harry had little time to celebrate recovering the hair band before he had to then petal off to escape from both Adrian and Robert. Harry smirked widely as he sped down the lane past Robin and spotted a discarded board leaning up against the stone wall on the right side of the lane opposite Number Ten Hollow Lane. He turned the front wheel and rode up along the board then balanced himself along the wall. "Yeah way to go Harry," three voices cheerfully exclaimed. Harry then glanced back to see both Adrian and Robert who rode with Robin on the lane.

The bicycle glided along the top of the stonewall as Harry balanced his weight over the seat and held the front wheel steady. He looked forward a short distance along the wall and just as he wondered how he would get off the wall Harry heard Adrian call out from the lane, "Oy, Harry mate I hope you have an idea how to get off the wall, cause you're coming to the end soon."

Harry glanced up to see that Adrian was right, because a few yards ahead, the stone wall ended with the corner of the high wrought iron fence around his home. With a sigh, he slid his feet from the petals to the pegs and hoped that there would be a soft landing, as he turned the front of his bike. He gripped the handlebars and Alice band tightly as he hoisted, with all his might, the weight his body backwards, as the bike soared off the stone wall.

In the time between the when the bike left the wall Harry imagined he was on a his Nimbus two thousand broom, and it wasn't until the bike landed with several bumps that he realized he was only on his crimson red bike. It was seconds after he landed he had to swerve back towards the wall to avoid a collision with his friends before they all broke into hoots and howls of innocent summer joy.

* * *

><p>Less than a minute later Harry and his friends stood beside their bikes at the open gates of number seven Hollow Lane. Harry handed back Robin's hair band and was than rewarded with a peck on the cheek. On the other hand, Adrian and Robert both got a tongue-lashing for their antics from the young, brunette girl.<p>

"So Harry, your birthday is next week, but is the party this weekend or next?" Robert inquires curiously just before his stomach rumbled to life and caused everyone else to break out into snickers and bouts of laughter. "What? Last year for his birthday party, his mother made that fudge and chocolate birthday cake. I just want to know when the party is going to be."

"Alright, sorry Robert and the answer is this Saturday at noon," Harry responded back as he composed himself first out of the other children who laughed. "Well I will see you all tomorrow to go back to," Harry's words trailed off as his eyes caught sight of the group of children across the lane at number eight. Harry's eyes narrowed behind the silver frames of his stylish spectacles and the others turned about to watch Daniel Roden and his friends Donald Throttle, Bruce Warman, Macy Wave.

"Oy, there Rodent," said Harry as he raised a hand into the air to wave briefly at the other group, as a slender dark haired boy in a short sleeve, white shirt and dark blue trousers stepped out from the center of the group. The boy had a sharp, regal and pale face as he approached the group of Harry's friends. He had a blue blazer jacket draped over one shoulder and grey tie that hung loosely from about his neck.

"It is Roden my bespectacled ragamuffin of your nouveau riche family," Daniel murmured back in a high snobbish manner as his casually dressed friends quilled up behind him.

"Tell me, Miss Whitecroft, when will you stop hanging around these, riff-raff below your station," Daniel asked as he swept his icy blue eyes over Adrian, Harry and Robert before his eyes came to rest back upon Robin.

"Well maybe when you stop acting like the lord of manor and climb off your high horse," retorted Robin as she folded her arms across her chest and glared back at Daniel. "Oh and it is a bit rich of you to call my friends riff-raff when last I checked the Throttles, Warmans and Waves are local working class families."

The boys behind Daniel seemed to tense up as did Harry and his friends as they stood their ground in front of the open gates. Harry watched as a sandy haired by an inch shorter than Daniel step forward and wished that he had a wand at that moment as the boy angrily approached Robin. Just as Robert and Adrian released their bikes Daniel's free hand and arm sprung out to bar the sandy haired boy's path.

"Not today Donald!" Daniel exclaimed sternly as the sandy haired boy glanced curiously at the clear leader of their group. "I can't get into a fight today especially since I don't want to soil my new school uniform."

Daniel then turned about as he snapped his thumb and forefinger together and then strolled back across the stoned laden rural lane, "Don't think this is over by any account you ragtag ragamuffins." Donald, Bruce and Macy lingered for a few more seconds. Then they turned and followed Daniel Roden as he began to stride up the driveway to his family's Renaissance Revival style mansion.

"Well, see you lot at the Gryffindor ruins tomorrow then and watch out for those sneaky rodents," said Harry as he turned his bicycle to the cobble stone driveway of his home and began to petal away from his friends. They waved farewell to him and then mounted their bikes and rode off down the lane into the square of Godric's Hollow.

Harry breathed in deeply as a bubble of happiness washed over him as he reviewed the fun day he had spent with his friends on the cloudy summer day. In short order Harry entered through the side door into the converted carriage two and a half car garage. He strolled with his bike along the back wall, pass first the nineteen eighty-six, midnight blue, Daimler Double Six car parked in the garage. He then passed the black and silver Bentley Mark Six, and when he reached the back corner of the garage, he leaned his bike beside the two other bicycles. He then stared fondly at the magically enchanted silver and dark blue Bonneville T one hundred-forty J motorbike.

Harry turned around to head out of the garage as memories of the afternoon before, when his father had taken him for a ride on the motorbike down towards the Gryffindor ruins and how his father had even flown the motorbike around through the air. Of course that had been after his father had made him promise not to tell his mother, which of course Harry had done without hesitation. The memory of that evening was than wiped away by the aroma of dinner escaped out of the backdoor as he opened it and stepped absently into the kitchen.

"Hey Mum that smells great what are we ha-," Harry's words trailed off as he stopped in his tracks at the sight not of his mother before the top-of-the-range cooker, but old Mrs. Arabella Figg, a Squib who lived with the witch Bathilda Bagshot next door in Number Five Hollow Lane. Harry knew both the squib and witch who sometimes babysat him and his siblings when their parents had to work at both the Ministry and St. Mungo's at the same time.

"Mrs. Figg, what are you doing here today?" Harry stammered out briefly before he recovered and continued. "I mean I thought my mum had all of today off from St. Mungo's." The old lady tapped the wooden spoon against the rim of the sauce pan on the hob and turned to greet Harry with a wide smile as she ran her hand down the white apron about her waist.

"Oh, hello there Harry dear," Mrs. Figg chided in warmly and seemed to breath in the aroma of the deep red sauce in the pan before her. "Your mother had to go out to St. Mungo's because she got a floo from that trainee Healer Bryony Herbal, about a strange poisoning case she had on her hands."

Harry nodded politely and then strolled towards the large circular kitchen table in the middle of the room as Mrs. Figg continued to speak. "Of course Merlin how that witch got enough N.E.W.T.S to become a Healer in the first place I'll never know." Harry nodded again and snatched up a juicy green apple from the crystal dish in the center of the table before he turned to inquire about his siblings.

"Where are Jamie and the sick twins, Mrs. Figg? I mean they can't be far since they have dragon pox and all."

"Jamie is over at the Whitecroft home playing with her friend Stacy. As for Camellia and Johnathan, they are laying down in the lounge watching the telly." Harry raised the apple in the air as a silent thank you before he took a huge bite into it and pushed open the kitchen's swinging door.

The door had swung back and forth only twice before Mrs. Figg called out from the kitchen, "Oh there is a post addressed to you on the end table Dearie," At that Harry stopped and turned to stare at the empty perches both his father's Eurasian eagle-owl Syntyche, and his mother's spotted eagle-owl Constantine. That they usual rested on after they delivered the post, upon the table on either side of an elegantly decorated, gold leaf trimmed plate.

Harry set down the apple and then began to sort through the Daily Prophet and wizarding magazines like Difficulties Defeating the Dark Arts, The Practical Potioneer, Healer's Monthly, Which Broomstick and lastly Witch Weekly. At the bottom of the pile, Harry found several posts addressed to his mother and father. Beneath those posts a thick and heavy yellow parchment envelope, with his name written clear as day in emerald green letters.

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**Right Corner Bedroom**_

_**7 Hollow Lane **_

_**Godric's Hollow**_

_**Devon**_

"I wonder who sent me such a thick post," Harry murmured aloud as he glanced curiously over the yellow parchment envelope before he picked up the green apple and took several more bites, as he carried the envelope and stopped again to peek into the lounge. "Hey Quarter-pints, you feel any better?" Harry inquired as his eyes swept about the well-furnished lounge with two chairs, a love seat, and sofa beneath the front double windows.

Harry's remark was than greeted by two lousy grumbles from a blonde haired boy and a brunette haired girl who filled up the couch with a quilt draped over their bodies. Harry took another bite of his apple as he then marched across the foyer and began to ascend the staircase with the envelope in his left hand.

Harry's green eyes went wide with excitement as he flipped the envelope over and he caught sight of a coat of arms with a lion, snake, eagle and badger around a large H in the purple wax. Harry's heart seemed to sprint rapidly in place within his chest with excitement as he stuffed the green apple into his mouth to free up both his hands. He then tore open the envelope just as he reached the first floor landing and turned right and absently strolled along the balcony headed for the comfort of his bedroom, while read the clearly written words upon the yellow parchment of the Hogwarts' acceptance letter.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry pulled the apple from his mouth as he opened his bedroom door and stepped inside before he leapt into the air with a loud howl, "yes, I am Hogwarts bound!" Harry then kicked off his trainers and pushed them behind the door, before he padded across his dark blood red carpeted bedroom floor to the nearby desk. He quickly dog-eared the page in the book entitled 'Taskers' Magical Mysteries: The case of the Ghost in the Walls' that sat open on the desk. Harry closed it and then shelved it amongst books with the same title and written by the same author Joseph Casterspell on the shelf over the desk.

Harry then sat back and basked in the excitement of the letter as he spun about in the desk chair. His eyes took in the assortment of both Wizard and Muggle items spread out over every inch of his bedroom such as the dueling posters on the wall above his bed. One was a yellow, green and black poster of the Dawlish Town football team were the image of the swan remained still, while the second one was of the Falmouth Falcons.

Harry's eyes swept slowly over the moving imagines of the seven Quidditch players starting from the Captain and one of the three Chasers, the wizard Tiger Eire. He was the tall, bald black wizard in the center of the poster with a wizard and a Hungarian Horntail dragon on either side of his neck. Tiger's arms draped over the shoulders of his fellow Chasers, Juliet Ryders the chestnut haired witch on his right and raven haired and full bosomed witch Camilla "Bomber" Faulkner on his left.

Lower down the poster appeared the remaining four Quidditch Players with the album haired Keeper. A wizard named Carlisle Kempt on one knee in front of Tiger Eire. The two wizard Beaters flanked Carlisle on either side. On his, right the raven-haired Luther Striganer with the birthmark on his cheek. The sandy haired, clean-shaven Wystan Aimber on his left, both Beaters where turned on their knees to stare at either side of the poster. The last teammate, the red haired Seeker with silver highlights, Isolde Hawkins laid stretched out on a low padded bench in front of the Beaters and Keeper upon their knees.

Unlike the Dawlish Town's poster whose swan remained stationary, the team members on the Falmouth Falcons' poster animatedly made a few motions in their grey Quidditch robes with the white falcon-head emblem on the chest. Tiger would tilt his head from side to side before his arms slipped from over his female teammates' shoulders and flashed the tattooed letters on his knuckles that read from left to right 'Falcons Win' before his arms slide back into their places over the other chasers shoulders. Juliet meanwhile blows kisses and winks at the viewer while she twirls a loose chestnut lock of her fringe repeatedly.

Camilla would gesture in sign language that she loved all her fans and between that, she would occasionally snatch the quaffle Carlisle continually bounced off his knee. She would then hold it to her chest as she glared down at Carlisle whose head was tilted back and to the left. Carlisle wore a very odd predatorily smirk as he waited for Camilla to return his quaffle to him.

Harry didn't know the reason why Carlisle wore that sort of smirk or why it seemed to anger Camilla so much. His mother had simply explained upon viewing the poster, that the smirk was one of disrespect on Carlisle's part for his teammate Camilla, and that she would be very disappointed in him should he follow in Carlisle's steps. Harry's eyes dropped down to Carlisle and then to the beaters who would both glance back at each other and then thump their beater bats against their out stretched knee three times.

Luther would then stroke his long goatee with his free hand while Wystan would tug down the collar of his robe to expose the name Sarah tattooed within a bludger upon his chest. Even with all that movement, Harry's eyes always dropped very quickly down to watch the Seeker Isolde. She would rest out on her side as she faced the viewer and then extend her right hand. Isolde then released a golden snitch for a minute or two and then reached out and caught the snitch three times in a row. Afterwards she would roll onto her back and repeat the process over and over again.

Harry could watch mesmerized from either angle as Isolde's hand and arm seemed to cut through the air with blinding speed to catch the released snitch every time. At one time Harry had even believed that he had seen that Isolde's hand hadn't cut through the air for the snitch but had instead Apparated around the snitch because her action had been so blindingly quick. Harry had stayed up some nights and wondered. If he would ever be able to snatch a snitch out of thin air with the same speed as the professional Quidditch player like Isolde Hawkins.

He had of course played Seeker a few times in the practice matches of his father's former Quidditch team, when his dad had been the center Chaser for Puddlemere United. Harry had caught the snitch in those practice matches, but It had always been because the snitch used was an old, slow snitch and the Puddlemere Seeker was a kindhearted wizard who let him be the snitch catcher.

These thoughts were abruptly intruded on by the tinkling of wind chimes that signaled someone's arrival through the floo network as number seven had both personalized Anti-Apparation and Disapparation wards to keep a hoard of very obsessed fans of both Harry and his former Quidditch star father from getting onto the property.

A moment later, Harry heard his mother's sweet loving voice as she called out within the house, "I'm home now Arabella and sorry for being gone so long." At that Harry sprung from the desk chair and sprinted the short distance from the desk to the door with the Hogwarts letter tightly grasped in his right hand.

He had exited his bedroom just in time to watch his mother step out of her study diagonally across the foyer from his bedroom on the first floor balcony. Harry stood still as he watched his mother as she was busy peeling her lime-green robes up over her head while she continued to talk loudly enough for almost anyone in the house to hear her. "Master Healer Hickey wanted to inquire about my reports for my long term patients, which are due for the St. Mungo's Master Healers' review council in mid-September."

Lily Potter made a slightly disgruntled noise as she finished taking off her robe and walked off towards the staircase. "It took me also an hour to remind the old Healer that we are still in July, and I wouldn't have my reports completed until late Aug-." Lily Potter's words trailed off as she had finally spotted her eldest son who stood in the entrance to his bedroom. "Well hello there little mister and are you going to stay that far away from your own mother," Inquired Lily as she tilted her head to the side and cocked her hip while she smiled warmly over the banister of the first floors balcony and at her eldest son.

"Especially since I haven't seen you all day since you left this morning after breakfast to play with your friends," something in her words seemed to snap Harry out of his trance. He then sprinted down one corridor and then along the other to join his mother at the staircase's landing.

"My Hogwarts letter came today Mum," Harry announced eagerly as he thrust the envelope out for his mother to take as though it were a report card with top marks from Godric's Haven primary school. Harry had always gotten high marks and placed somewhere between fourth and sixth highest scores in his year that was comprised of sixty-six students. The one to get the high marks in his year was always Adrian, and Daniel would come in second, which seemed to annoy the snobbish rich boy.

Once Harry had pondered whether he could have scored higher in his Muggle subjects, if he didn't spend three times a week with learning the basics of wizarding history, how to prepare a potions and being taught the importance of protonation of spells from his great-grand father Charlemagne Potter's portrait in the house library.

"Well I am sure your father will be proud to hear that as I am my little mister," Lilly murmured. He watched his mother look at him fondly in an almost similar fashion as she would look at his father for whom he looked the most alike expect for having her emerald-green eyes.

"Now would you be a dear and hang up mother's robes?" she asked warmly as she held out the partly folded up lime-green robe towards him. "Your father and I will send an owl tomorrow morning straight away to Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts," Harry heard his mother say while he took the stairs two at a time, before swiftly walking across the foyer towards the cloak closet within the wall to the left of the front door. He had barely put away his mother's robe when there was a loud hissing meow from the lounge as Sebastian streaked out the room with brightly colored strings tied to each paw and the end of his tail.

Harry watched as his mother soothed out the front of her white pressed business slacks before she crouched to pick Sebastian and held the British Bombay cat to her dark red buttoned up blouse's chest. Lily rose gracefully then spoke in a very calm yet coldly stern voice. "Camellia Alexandrea Potter and Johnathan Ambrose Potter, why can't you two give your pranking and mischief making up for one day, especially when your ill?"

At that moment, Harry strolled back up to the base of the stairs beside his mother. He caught the last flicker of the mischief die in the faces of his younger siblings at the scolding they were getting from their mother at that moment. Lily was silent for a short time as she removed her wand from the left front pocket of her slacks. With a flick of her wand, she severed the strings off the cat's limbs and tail in her arm. Lily then again addressed the six-year-old girl and boy who stood in the lounge's doorway in their pajamas.

"Alright you two, you're grounded for the rest of the day. So I want you to go up to your rooms and you will remain in them until dinner time unless you need to use the loo. Now go to your rooms." Lily gestured up to the first floor balcony with her wand while Sebastian leapt down from his owner's chest.

The fraternal twins stood for a moment as they both glared briefly at Sebastian as though he had done something wrong to get them into trouble as he sauntered off towards the back of the house. Then as Lilly continued to watch them, they marched. Camellia leading her younger brother up the stairs in colored flowered on white pajamas, followed by Johnathan in his sky blue pajamas spotted with a few golden snitches over both the top and bottoms.

"Oh, you may look strikingly like your father when he was younger but the twins act like him and there are two of them. It is good that you behave more like I did when I was young rather than your father, little mister," Lily Potter murmured both a bit weary and lovingly as she then strolled off into the lounge to turn off the cartoon program the twins had left on. She exited the lounge and then headed down the corridor past the laundry room, turned into the kitchen. Harry followed slowly behind his mother and he smiled softly at her remark.

Harry breathed deeply, in the aroma of the sauce, of the unmistakable roasted lamb that sat in a pan on the countertop beside the top-of-the-range cooker. Mrs. Figg had put the cooker's hob on low heat before she turned about at both Harry and his mother's entrance. "Thanks, again Arabella," Lily murmured smiled warmly at the older woman in the kitchen, "Do you know where my little Jamie cake is Arabella?" Lilly inquired as she moved towards the refrigerator and picked out a bottle of butterbeer.

"Jamie is playing at her friend Stacy Whitecroft's, Lily dear," Mrs. Arabella Figg replied as she peeled off the apron and draped it over one of the six chairs at the kitchen table.

"Give my best to Bathilda, Arabella," Lily commented as she waved her free hand, while Mrs. Figg slipped out of the kitchens back door, before she picked up an empty glass from one of the overhead cabinets and poured out her butterbeer into the glass, while striding over to the telephone and rang up the Whitecroft home.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Jamie Potter stepped through the kitchens back door in a pair of blue trousers and a dark green, short sleeve t-shirt with a golden talon upon her chest. Out of Harry's two sisters, Jamie had her mother's red hair, high cheekbones and small oval shaped eyes that were the same hazel eyes like her father's. Five minutes later, after all four Potter children having washed up for dinner sat around the kitchen table with their mother.<p>

The table was laden with the roasted lamb on a silver dish surrounded by jacketed potatoes and a basket of rolls with a plate of butter in the center of the table. They had just settled down after Harry and Jamie had poured fruit juice into their own glasses and their sick siblings. When the tinkle of wind chimes announced the arrival of James Potter by floo, soon he entered through the kitchen door with a slightly tired and haggard expression on his face along with his five o'clock shadow.

"Excalibur in Avalon," he exclaimed as he dropped down into the empty chair at the table between his wife and eldest son.

"Been that bad a day at the Ministry hmm dear?" inquired Lily as she rose from the table and moved to the fridge and returned with a bottle of red liquid with a label that was marked as 'the elf's red eye wine'. "Indeed since I just spent the last hour and a half investigating the ransacking of the Flamel home on Isle of Portland in Dorset."

Lily gasped slightly as she set the bottle down on the table beside James' empty glass and then asked curiously, "now what is wrong with investigating a ransacking, James dear?"

James set the bottle of wine back onto the kitchen table as he seemed to stare in disbelief at his wife from behind his half-moon silver spectacles. "Merlin's beard, Lily my beloved love of my life," James said in a weak and tired tone, "I am an Auror and an Auror is a Dark Wizard hunter not an investigator of wizarding criminals. Investigating wizarding crime scenes and hunting down the culprit used to be the Hit-wizards job back when Millicent Bagnold was Minister for Magic." Harry watched the exchange between his parents as he ate the slices of roast lamb and the spicy mint sauce.

He trailed his fork through the sauce while the excitement about his Hogwarts acceptance letter had dropped from a boil within his stomach to a mild simmer. Harry could see that his siblings were all feeling a bit depressed and more somber than they had been before their father's arrival. "Of course the only reason Minister Cornelius Fudge would send an Auror out to a ransacking and such," James murmured as he then took a sip of his red wine and glanced about the table at his wife and children.

"Hit-Wizards go out in teams of six and are then spilt into pairs and one secures the scene." James then cut up the roasted lamb and taking a bite before he continued. "Another collects evidence and the last pair investigate the surroundings for clues to the criminals whereabouts."

"Daddy, why would the Ministry send one Auror to do the job of six Hit-Wizards?" Jamie inquired softly in her sweet little voice as she then sipped the fruit juice in the cup before her. She stared across the kitchen table at her father.

"For galleons my dear Jamie princess," James responded back before he took a bite out of his roasted lamb. "You see, a single Auror is paid twice that of a single Hit-Wizard but is trained to do all three jobs of the six Hit-Wizards together." Harry listened as his father talked about the politics of the Ministry as James had done while going through the three year training program four years ago.

Of course then, his father had found the Ministry's policies to be fair and balanced until the election of the new Minister for Magic. "So it saves the Ministry twenty-eight hundred galleons a month to put away into the Ministry's coffers, while it sits on a surplus of fifty thousand galleons."

James finished off the wine in his glass and poured a bit more from the bottle while Lily mixed a bit of fruit juice with her butterbeer and the family remained silent for a minute and a half. "So what did my Jamie princess do today?" James asked suddenly and the depressing weight seemed to have grown lighter before the Potter family began to talk about their days without the politics of the Ministry to mar their family dinner.

It wasn't until the trifle desert was being served up and the talk had died down that Harry burst out suddenly, as his father was setting a slice of the trifle on Harry's empty plate, "I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter today dad!" A deafening silence fell over the kitchen and lingered for a few heartbeats before James chuckled loudly and threw his head back.

He then reaches out to ruffle and mess up his son's already messy hair, "Well of course you got accepted into Hogwarts, you're a Potter. Now all you have to do is make sure you get into Gryffindor." A stern look from Lily caused James to add hastily, "or Ravenclaw that's fine or even Hufflepuff, but not Slytherin."

James sat up straighter in his chair and seemed to ignore the stern look still coming from his wife at his right side. "No Potter who ever ended up in Slytherin was any good, and that goes double for your great-uncle. The black Potter snake Charlus Potter," James spoke the name of his uncle with such distaste that always caused Harry not for the first time to wondered what his father's uncle had done to be so disliked, by his father and the rest of the Potter family.

"I promise I won't be sorted into Slytherin house dad." Harry piped up and smirked widely at his father before he dug into his trifle desert.

"That's my boy and now we have another thing to celebrate this Saturday, besides our young wizard's Birthday, but getting his Hogwarts acceptance letter," James joyously commented as he carved up a big slice of trifle for himself.

"Oh, hexes and curses!" Lily exclaimed, "I just remembered that we have three more guests coming this Saturday than we planned. Namely Edmond, Cecily and Daniel Roden," this news came as such a shock to Harry that he spat out half of the piece of trifle he had shoveled into his mouth a moment before.

"Mum how could you invite Daniel and his parents to my birthday party, I mean he and I aren't even friends?" Harry questioned his mother as he stared in shock and hurt pointedly into her matching emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry little mister but I bumped into Cecily down at the small decoration shop in the village square, two days ago. She saw me with the party favors and such and she is such a nosey parker that I had to invite her son and her husband to the party," Lily Potter said all this very sadly while she looked sympathetically at her eldest son as she inclined her head forward slightly.

"Is there any way we can uninvite them Lily dear?" James asked as he reached out a hand to rub at his son's slumped shoulder as Lily replied quietly.

"No not without some backfire since Mrs. Roden is on the village's community organization along with me and Diana Whitecroft, but unlike me and Diana, Mrs. Cecily Roden doesn't mind throwing her influences around."

"I don't get her sometimes, James, I mean she and I share a common background. We are both woman from working class families, who married wealthy and important men," Lily Potter whined weakly as she turned to face her husband and shook her head from side to side, as she continued. "Yet she behaves as though everyone is now beneath her and is teaching that to her son as well. I mean Edmond is the French blue blood and he is the politest of that family."

"Now, now my beloved love and enchantress of my heart," James murmured in a soothing low voice as it seemed Lily's busy day had broken something inside her when she tried to understand the woman from across the lane.

"You and she may share a common background but it is our choices, not background, that show us what we truly are. Cecily Roden is a wicked and terrible person who gained some power struck out of those that reminded her of what she was." While James spoke, he stroked back a lock of her red hair from her forehead and rubbed gently at her shoulder. "You're a very beautiful and wonderful person who wishes to see the best in everyone."

James grinned warmly and touched the tip of his nose to his wife's as he added very softly. "I should know since it is the only reason you would have married this rugged delinquent only a couple years out of Hogwarts." Both James and Lily laughed at that before James leaned forward to kiss his wife's lips lovingly until all four of their child began to make noises as if they were going to be sick.

After that the dinner ended, each family member rinsed off his or her dishes in the sink set them aside. Therefore, they'd be cleaned in the morning. James and Lily then lead their child up stairs. After leading Jamie, Camilla and Johnathan to their bedroom doors and their foreheads good night, James headed off to get things ready for him and his wife. Lily walked Harry alone to his bedroom door and at it she kissed his forehead and was about to leave for the master bedroom when Harry spoke up, "I forgive you Mum and I know it wasn't your fault."

Harry then smiled warmly at his mother before turning and slipping off his sweaty and dirty clothes. He put them into the laundry basket in the corner, beside thewardrobe opposite the door. He then slipped into his pajama bottoms and stretched out on his back on his bed. Harry kept his emerald green eyes framed by the silver-rimmed spectacles staring up at the Falmouth Falcons poster.

Harry watched Isolde Hawkins release and caught the golden snitch for a while before he drifted off into a peaceful slumber for the night. The thoughts about Daniel Roden coming to his birthday party was overshadowed in his slumber by thoughts about Hogwarts and the promise he made his father that he wouldn't be sorted into the Slytherin house.


	4. Chapter Three: The Magical Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series; it is the prosperity of the J. K. Rowling, the publishers Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. All that I own are the original characters introduced and the plot of this fanfic story that you are about to read.

**Harry's History Rewritten by Morpheus_Dream_Maker**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Magical Birthday Party**

* * *

><p>"After all these years Dearie, I would think you'd give it up as a bad job," a cheerful female voice spoke from the reflection of a young boy in the enchanted mirror of Harry's wardrobe. The boy wizard drew the comb with a watered down Sleekeazy's hair potion through his unruly hair. "Excalibur in Avalon," Harry exclaimed as his hair strung back up in all directions again and he concluded that the enchanted mirror was correct. With a tired sigh, he then swept his eyes over the rest of his reflection and ignored his black crown of unruly hair.<p>

Harry was dressed in a short sleeve, white t-shirt beneath a black Hungarian Horntail (that any of his Muggle friends would believe was leather) waistcoat, while the hem of the t-shirt was than tucked into waistband of a pair of lightly tan, knee length shorts.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Harry wondered why it seemed that at his house that of the Whitecroft's, that at every birthday party held between the two families the children had to dress in casual formal clothes, but only casual clothes at both the Stringers and Coopers. Yes, he understood that both his family and the Whitecrofts were two out of the three of the wealthiest families in Godric's Hollow and the third was the Rodens.

Why, on days that children were bound to play and get messy at birthday parties, did parents of the well to do not think to have their children and their children's guest wear casual clothes? Even though he had this thought, he knew better than to ask it, because of the manners and politeness instilled in him by his parents. His thoughts, were interrupted as they had been in the chaotic days leading up to Saturday and his early birthday party celebration.

Since his parents had agreed long ago that if, any of their children's birthdays landed on weekdays they would celebrate and have a party on the weekend before or after the actual day. This time the interruption came in parts starting with the wind chimes that announced the arrival of a witch or wizard by the floo network into the house. The second part was his baby sister bursting through his bedroom door without knocking. She then announced while she stood in her dark red sundress with matching Alice band in her damp hair, "Aunt Rachael just arrived and if you want to see her before she heads out to the back garden, where you're not allowed until noon."

Through his annoyance at his sister, Harry nodded his head and turned to follow her. They quickly back out of his bedroom, ready to see the witch they called Aunt Rachael. "Did you know dad and Uncle Remus are putting up the marquee?" Jamie inquires happily, as Harry nodded his head again before his sister abruptly came to a halt before him. "So that Uncle Remus can perform his magic tricks as the Great Magician Mr. Moony for your party." Jamie was only fortunate that her brother Harry had quick reflexes and pivoted to the side upon the ball of his foot to avoid a collision.

"What in Merlin's beard is your problem stopping so suddenly without any warning, hmm?" Harry inquired in a barking voice after he had turned to face his baby sister.

"Ah, sorry it's just that great-grandfather's portrait in the library has just been teaching me the basics about magical law," Jamie began as she looked very confusingly up at her big brother with her hazel brown eyes, "and he just got done teaching me about the International Statute of Secrecy." Harry nodded his head as around the time he had been, Jamie's age the old wizarding portrait of Charlemagne Potter had started in on wizarding law for him as well.

"Well can you explain to me how Uncle Remus can perform magic in front of Muggles in the traveling funfair and here at your party without getting in trouble for breaking the law?" Harry chuckled as his anger towards his sister abruptly forgotten as they began to walk down towards the open library doors. He then turned to walk along the first floor balcony towards the staircase with his little sister now following behind him and looking slightly annoyed.

"Ah, well normally that is true Jamie, but in eighteen fifty-eight, article twenty-one, the Magician's clause was added to the International Statute of Secrecy," Harry spoke in tones reminisce of his English teacher, Miss Heather Wendom, whom he sort of fancied. She was beautiful, smart with brown hair and hazel eyes from Godric's Haven primary school.

As he trooped down the staircases with Jamie at his heels, he continued, "It states that any wizard or witch who can't earn a living by any other means for any reason. Can use magic to entertain Muggles as long as such magic can easily be believed to be a simple Muggle trick and not be proven to be real magic at all," Harry finished and then he grinned as he turned around to see the annoyed look on his sister's face.

That had been than replaced by one of awe and wonder as she then asked in soft voice, "How do you know all this?"

"I overheard dad talk to Uncle Remus back before he started to perform in the squib Kevyn Travanse's traveling funfair six years ago," Harry responded back as both he and Jamie reached the foyer before he glanced around at the empty open spaces around them. "Of course I figure dad got the information from his father. As you know, Grandfather Ambrose was the High Justice, the second highest judge of the Wizengamot just beneath the Chief Warlock for thirty odd years. So it isn't in doubt that he would know wizarding law so well."

Harry gave an annoyed sigh and then glared over at his sister before he asked sternly, "now where is Aunt Rachel?"

"She was headed for the kitchen when I saw her last," Jamie responded back just as sternly, than watched as Harry turned and marched around the staircase headed back to the kitchen in the back of the house.

"Aye, Lily as god almighty is my witness. My, dad turned to my mum and said that this wee bairn will never cook another meal as long as she lives," the soft voice spoke with a very faint Scottish bur as Harry pushed open the kitchen's swinging door and entered the kitchen. Harry spotted the speaker almost instantly amongst the four women in the room because she was the only one seated at the table with her back to him.

She wore a smart, white blouse with tan slacks with her reddish-brown hair braided down to her shoulder blades. "I mean if it wasn't for Maura I would have starved, or been forced to order take away for the rest of my life. Though she might be a Muggle, she is very handy in the kitchen along with being in my opinion the most fanciable of womanhood in the Britain or even the world."

Harry listened to the witch's story while his eyes caught the activity of the three other women in the kitchen. His mother, dressed in a dark green sundress, while she filled a large, crystal punch bowl on the kitchen table with some pink colored liquid. Mrs. Figg, who was taking two cake molds filled with chocolate cakes inside each one out of the cooker. His eyes then moved lastly to a wrinkled and elderly witch who Harry recognized as Mrs. Bagshot, as she levitated several trays burden with food out into the back garden through the open back door.

None of the women seemed to have noticed his arrival. It wasn't until he let out a yelp of pain as he felt Jamie collide into his back that the three witches and single squib took notice of him. Harry then glances back in annoyance at his sister Jamie, who had unlike him, hadn't avoided the collided with him, as he had done with her a few minutes ago on the first floor balcony above.

"Ah there is the birthday wizard," murmured the witch Harry and his siblings referred to as Aunt Rachael, as she swung her right leg around the back of the chair. She rose from her chair and turned around to face him as she asked sweetly, "So does your Aunt Rachael get a hug or are you too grown up for that now hmm?"

"Of course not," Harry responded back as he strolled forward while Jamie gave him one of her foul and annoyed look from behind his back. Harry threw his arms about the witch's waist when he had gotten close enough and then hugged her tightly while looking up at her face and eyes.

Of course, Harry knew that the witch, who was called Aunt Rachael by all the Potter children, wasn't his actual Aunt and that it applied to Uncle Remus as well. They all knew first that Rachael MacLeod and Remus Lupin were simply very close friends of their parents. Secondly, Rachael MacLeod was all four children's godmother while Remus Lupin was only Jamie, Camellia and Johnathan's godfather.

Harry's own godfather was Sirius Black, who was rarely, if ever spoken about in the Potter house. He'd been imprisoned inside Azkaban the wizarding prison, because a day or two after Voldemort's fall on Halloween. He had the murdered of fellow Death Eater Peter Pettigrew and twelve innocent Muggles. He only remained Harry's godfather because his father wouldn't believe his friend had ever been one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, or that he could have committed the horrible act of murdering twelve innocent Muggle bystanders.

"Now I have two gifts for you, but you can only one open in front of your Muggle friends," Rachael MacLeod said while Harry stepped back and she seemed to reach onto the table for a tall green and black wrapped package and hold it out towards him.

"Thank you Aunt Rachael," Harry said as gave a side-glance to his mother before taking the smartly wrapped present. "You're welcome young wizard. This is Match Reminder of the last match of the Falmouth Falcons virus the Holyhead Harpies from last Saturday." Rachael added as Harry then turned to take the chair Rachael MacLeod had vacated earlier only to find Jamie already seated in the chair.

He then turned to slide into the next chair at the table and began to unwrap it as his Rachael commented and pulled out a thin envelope, "as for this gift you can open in front of your Muggle friends, since it is only a birthday card with a twenty pound note."

"Rachael!" Harry heard his mother exclaim sharply as he pulled out what looked like a snow globe with Quidditch pitch's stadium base from its unwrapped box. The globe held within fourteen miniature figures that glided this way and that inside the globe.

"What?" Rachael asked and then continued without waiting for a response. "That was the rest of the money I had left after I bought the Match Reminder, which featured the last match of the Falmouth Falcons this season from Quality Quidditch Supplies. I mean, Match Reminders usually are sold for fourteen galleons, but they were having a sale and so I got it for ten galleons instead."

"Well what I am objecting to, is you spending such money on mine and James' children," Lily said as she swished and flicked her wand at the crystal punch bowl on the table and levitated it into the air before extending her right hand to guide it towards the kitchen's open back door.

"Well what is wrong with a godmother spoiling one of her godchildren?" Rachael inquired just as Lily handed off the punch bowl to James Potter who stepped into the kitchen followed by Remus Lupin. "Back me up on this Remus, that if a godparent has the means, they should be allowed to spoil their godchild a little bit every once and awhile."

"Uh, well perhaps though it is still important to respect the wishes of the actual parents and all Rachael," Remus replied as he glanced between James, Lily and Rachael.

While he made his way over to Mrs. Figg, who had stacked the cakes upon each other with a bit of fudge between them all that time on the countertop beside the cooker, while James meanwhile striding out around the back of the table and behind his wife headed for the fridge.

"Coward, who would believe you were in Gryffindor where the brave of heart dwell," Rachael retorted as Remus simply shrugged and moved to take the stacked chocolate and fudge cakes from the older Mrs. Figg. For she had struggled a bit with keeping the cakes balanced upon the silver serving dish. With his help, they carried the cake out of the kitchen and into the back garden, while Rachael moved closer to Harry seated at the table.

"Now Harry, if you want to get a better look of anything. Just touch your wand to the globe," Rachael murmured as she lowered the tip of her wand to the glass globe as Harry watched the globe. A square expanded on the globe, showing an enlarged image of the miniature figures that fly within the globe.

"I don't have a wand yet Aunt Rachael," said Harry, as he glanced away from the globe and up to Rachael, who then glanced curiously at first Lily and then James who had gotten out a bottle of butterbeer from the fridge and was leaning up against the fridge sipping at his drink.

"Yes, well since we got the Hogwarts letter with the supply list we haven't had time to go to Diagon Alley to get a wand," Lily replied as she conjured a hairbrush onto the kitchen table with a swish of her wand.

"Lily why have you truly waited until now to get Harry a wand, or even Jamie, Camellia and Johnathan?" Rachael asked as Harry glanced up from the globe he had been enchanted with just as he watched his mother pick up the conjured brush and began to comb it through Jamie's damp hair as she sat at the table.

Rachael spun about as James Potter chuckled loudly and then strolled around her and headed for the countertop with the sink. He then took a long sip of his butterbeer and then set it down on the counter before he glanced back at Rachael and grinned warmly turned again to face him.

"Well since you're Muggle-born like my wife, I should tell you why our children don't have wands yet Rachael and it is because of Wizarding tradition." James commented as he opened two cabinets above the sink and began to take down a stack of dishes while Rachael gazed at him with an inquisitive expression at his remark and so he continued, "now it is tradition for two reasons and one of those is for the child's mental health if you will Rachael. Just imagine if you're a child given a wand when you're young and expected to be a wizard or witch. Then suddenly when you turn eleven and haven't shown any magical gifts, your dream is shattered and you're labeled a squib."

James then thrust a stack of dishes into Rachael's arms as he resumed his speech while moving back to the cabinets to take more dishes down. "Now we all are aware that our Harry, Jamie and the twins are very much magical," James said as he turned around while Rachael moved around the room to put the table between them in fear that he would give her more dishes to hold onto.

"Also the second reason they don't have wands yet is the same reason you should understand my supposedly wise Ravenclaw. It is the same reason your father didn't give your younger brother Lennox the hunting rifle when he wanted it at five years old but then gave it to him when he turned twelve years old. Now your father didn't get your brother the hunting rifle until he was certain Lennox could safely handle it. That is also why we've waited until now before getting Harry his wand and will do the same for Jamie and the twins."

James finished just as Mrs. Figg, Remus Lupin and Mrs. Bagshot trooped in through the back door and Mrs. Figg announced politely. "The guests are here James and Lily." Those who had been in the kitchen all that time glanced up towards the elegantly, well-crafted, wooden cuckoo clock that hung on the wall beside the doorway that lead into the pantry.

"Oh no, the twins are still in the bathroom taking a bath," Lily gasps as she slipped the brush from Jamie's hair and glanced out the windows and into the back garden.

"Don't worry Lily, you can go out and take care of your guests and I will handle the kids." Rachael murmured as she hoisted the stack of dishes in her arms and placed them into Remus's arms.

"Thank you Rachael, now Harry dear please put your Quidditch Reminder up to your room so it can't be found and then you can come back down for your party," Lily commented back as she glanced to Harry who rose to follow his godmother out of the kitchen but stopped when Mrs. Bagshot spoke up.

"If you are hiding that magical present dearie you best do the same with mine," The elderly witch murmured and then pulled out a seemingly leather bound book as she hobbled across the kitchen to Harry. Harry reached out his free left hand and glanced down at the title on the front of the book that read 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot.

"Uh," Harry stammered out and glanced out of the corner of his eyes towards his parents before he then politely said back, "Thank you Mrs. Bagshot."

* * *

><p>A short time later, Harry descended the staircase, when his mother's black British Bombay cat, Sebastian, had crossed his path, before he slinked down from the staircase that led to the loft. Harry wondered briefly, as he reached the foyer, if Sebastian had been up in the loft looking for a mouse to eat, or had yet again attempted to prey upon the owls, Syntyche and Constantine, yet again.<p>

With a shake of his head and remembering about his birthday party happening in the back garden, Harry hurried back to the kitchen and then stepped out into the garden. His eyes caught sight of nearly all his fellow students from Godric's Haven primary school, running around the back garden while their parents stood back to watch from a distance.

He stopped as he heard his father's voice and glanced around the corner as his father stepped up towards Mr. Stringer. "Herb could I bum a couple fags off you mate?"

"Wife keeping you on a short leash there James mate?" asked the slightly muscular man with the sandy brown hair as he smirked and lifted a pack of cigarettes and held it out for James to take a couple. He placed one into his mouth and pocketed the others, before he picked his lighter up to light his cigarette and took a long hard drag from it. "Love them or hate them; keeping us men on a short leash seems to be the very job of our wives."

Both men then chuckled at that before they caught sight of Harry who watched them. James smiled warmly at his son and then gestured off towards the playing children. "Go on sport, enjoy your birthday party."

Harry nodded his head and turned around to scan the back garden in search for his best friends Adrain, Robert and Robin, amongst children who raced about the back garden in play. Harry's eyes caught sight of Daniel Roden and his mother almost instantly as they both stood alone beside the green house.

They both seemed to be staring over all the activity with a look of disdain at the behavior of the other children. His eyes found Mr. Roden shortly after that, as the man seemed to be talking politely to his mother in front of the table that was than saddled with his birthday cake, presents from his guest and assorted foods.

Harry had decided to forget about his friends, took one-step towards his mother across the yard. He had barely taken that step, when both Adrian and Robert tackled him to the ground while Robin watched on in a white sundress, "Happy Birthday Harry!" all three announced in union while they stared down fondly over Harry as he chuckled at their antics.

"So fearless leader, any plans to harass the invading enemy?" Adrian inquired as he jerked his head in the direction across children racing around in garden towards Daniel Roden.

"Negative, Number one, too many observing parents present now. Besides it wouldn't be sportsman-like to have it be four on one," said Harry while Adrian and Robert got off him and then helped him to his feet. Robert then stepped around to brush of the back of Harry's clothes.

"Aye, aye sir," Adrain replied as he gave a silly three finger salute just as the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up as he spotted the flash of a mischievous expression on both Adrain and Robin's face. Harry's eyes narrowed on Adrain and Robin as he felt and heard Robert break into a labored sprint.

He glanced back curiously, just as Adrian spoke up again, "In that case, tag you're it," just before his hand sprung out to tag Harry in the chest. Harry's head whipped around to watch the retreating backs of his friends, who plunged into the midst of the other children in the back garden. Harry then sighed contently and broke into a run himself and into the game of tag.

* * *

><p>The game lasted a few minutes before Harry's parents announced a tournament of musical statues given the large number of children at the party. The last three in each game would then participate for the final round of musical statues, while the other children who either lost or had yet to be able to play the game went off to play other games or eat some of the food from the tables laden with them in the garden.<p>

Harry watched and played as friends and siblings were than eliminated from the game's tournament until he was one of the winners in the last game with Adrain and Daniel. When the game had dwindled down to them, Harry watched as Daniel attempted to trip him up. Harry's reflexes were quick enough for him to avoid the trip, just before the music stopped. It was three songs later after Daniel had been eliminated both Harry and Adrain were going strong both being able to freeze just as the music was, stopped.

It wasn't until Harry spotted a barn owl that soared down behind the corner of the greenhouse, that he stumbled over his own feet as the music ended and was thankful that his stumble seemed to have covered up for the owl's arrival. Harry rose from the ground with a bit of help, from Adrain, before he congratulated his friend for winning the game, just before his father shouted out that it was time for cake and presents.

Everyone gathered around the table, with the cake and presents. Some children took seats in the chairs available, as Lily Potter lit the eleven candles as Harry sat down. The large gathered group then broke out into a chorus of happy birthday, except for Daniel and his mother, who Harry truly wondered why they had come at all if they would behave that way at a birthday.

"Make a wish young man," Harry's parents whispered as they stepped up on either side of him in his chair. He nodded his head and then blew out the candles, which caused cheers erupted, from the group gathered around the table. Afterwards there was a lot of movement while cake was, cut up into pieces, passed around on plates with scoops of ice cream.

When the children had finished off their piece of cake and ice cream it was time to move on to the birthday presents. Harry's mother picked up one that was on the ground leaned up against the leg of the table and handed it off him. "This is from Neville and his family, dear. Since they couldn't make it this year, with Alice working and both Neville and Frankie are feeling sick, while their grandmother watches them." Harry nodded his head as he took the wrapped present and so figured that it must have been the Longbottom's barn owl he had spotted earlier delivering the present.

Harry tore into the present to find a squat, black, and wooden wireless with silver dials, which caused Harry to grin at how thoughtful they were to send him such a gift. He set it aside, thinking about sending the Longbottoms a thank you letter. The next present Harry opened was from Daniel Roden and turned out to be no surprise, given the boy's belief that he was better than everyone else was a book on etiquette. This caused Harry to grit his teeth as he forced out a thank you to the other boy who flashed a bored smirk in return. Adrain's present was a new catapult, while Robert's present was a new football and Robin's present was a Dawlish Town kit.

The next few presents like were from his siblings that consisted of a bag of fireworks, which were both Magical and Muggle, and following that gift was the one from his parents, which was a school like uniform consisting of black slacks and a matching jumper with red and gold trim, and a dark red and golden stripped tie. Harry seriously suspected that his father might have had a hand in the color, as a not so subtle hint, which house Harry, would be joining that September.

Mrs. Figg's present was what looked like homemade sweets and Remus present was a birthday card with a coupon. The coupon was for a free one-year subscription of any title from the American publishing company, Magical Mysteries Ink. Harry instantly knew exactly which of the titles he would order and smiled very warmly up at Remus. He then pocketed the coupon with the intent to write up his order and send it off with either Syntyche or Constantine after the party was over.

Harry thanked everyone for their presents very genuinely and then moved onto the rest of the presents, which seemed to consist of birthday cards and bank notes of different amounts just like Rachael MacLeod's twenty-pound note. After he opened the last present before him, he thanked the rest of the people at his party. He rose up, ready to head for the marquee and the show that Uncle Remus would put on for him and the other partygoers gathered at the house.

Harry was completely perplexed when his father's hand came down onto his shoulders to seat him back into the chair. "Not just yet young man," James Potter murmured with a very amused expression on his face. "There is one more present left for you to open. So Remus, you now have time to prepare yourself for your performance."

James briefly glanced towards Remus who nodded his head and marched off towards the opening flap of the dark red and golden marquee as James added softly, "Now last but not least," James spoke as his hands reached behind his head and lifted up a golden chain from about his neck. "It is a Potter family tradition," James paused briefly, as Harry caught him eyeing Aunt Rachael who merely huffed slightly and then seemed to mutter something under her breath. Harry then watched in wonderment, as did all those gathered around as James unfastened the clasps of the chain from about his neck.

He then lifted something up from the confines of his shirt to reveal a triangle pendent with a circle and line down the center emblazoned within the triangle. The triangle rested flanked on either side by two golden lions reared up on their back feet with the front paws planted on the point where the chain attached itself to the pendent. Along the base were the words 'Libban Full Līf' written.

"For being the first born to reach that age of eleven I now present to you this, the Potter's coat of arms. Libban full līf or as it is translated from the Old English means to live full life," James said aloud before he then leaned over his son's shoulder and whispered while he fastened the chain. "The second part of the tradition and more satisfying gift will be waiting for you in your bedroom after both Remus's performance and your guests leave. So don't get any idea about sneaking out now for it, since it won't be there until then."

Harry nodded his head slowly and grinned before his father allowed him to rise from the chair. All the children expect, for Daniel then took, off at a sprint for the entrance to the marquee. Harry reached the entrance to the marquee, which had a sign above, which read in big golden letters 'The Great Magician Mr. Moony'. Harry then paused as he spotted a note attached to the flap. It read as following, children, please enter and take a seat, the magic will begin once you are all seated. Harry quickly took charge and announced the instructions to those who had either queued up behind him or gathered on either side, curious as to why he had stopped. After Harry made the announcement, he entered through the marquee's flap to find it empty of anyone else.

Upon the ground were rows of cushions and at the back of the marquee stood an empty magical cabinet and beside it, a few feet away, a trunk on caster wheels. Harry strolled slowly towards the back of the marquees between two rows of cushions, while the other children filed in behind him. Harry stared at the obviously empty magic cabinet whose front lid and back lid where both suspended on hinges in the air above it. As Harry dropped down onto cushion in the front row, six feet from the cabinet, he wondered what magic tricks Uncle Remus had up his sleeve for his birthday party.

Harry glanced to his right as Adrian dropped down on the cushion beside him, before he then turned to his left and watched as Robin and Robert dropped down onto the cushions to his other side.

"Yeah right, he can't be a real great magician if he is so cheap that he can only afford cushions for us to sit on," the snobbish voice of Daniel Roden spoke up from behind Harry and caused him to glance back at the dark haired boy behind him. Harry's hands balled into fist at the snide remark and were about to forget about leaving Daniel alone for his birthday party, when abruptly all the children in the marquee gasped and there was a loud thud from the direction of the magic cabinet.

Harry whipped his head around, as there was a soft pop as thick white puffs of smoke that bellowed up from around the magic cabinet as Remus's voice boomed majestically throughout the large marquee. "Ladies and gentlemen and children of all ages," as those words faded away with the white smoke the front lid of the magic cabinet rose up to reveal Remus Lupin standing in it. He wore a dark midnight blue cape. White moons, stars and planets were upon the cape, fastened together at the center of his chest by a sun medallion. "Allow me, the Great Magician Mr. Moony to bewitch your mind and ensnare your senses with the grandness and wonder of magic."

Remus's entrance received applauses from every child in the attendance expect for Daniel. As Harry watched Remus he could swear he heard Daniel snidely remark, "He obviously snuck inside the cabinet through the back lid when the smoke started up."

"For those of you who have lost the belief in magic," Remus murmured as he swept his arms and hands back and forth across his body while staring out over those in the marquee. Harry noticed a twinkle of joy in his Uncle Remus's eyes as he crossed his hands one more time before his chest, "allow me a bit of your time to suspend your disbelief and return you back to your childhood where magic existed in everything again."

Remus then showed four different colored balls the size of eggs for the audience to witness. The balls in his right hand were red and white and in his left hand, he held a blue and green ball. Remus then clapped his hands together and when his hands pulled apart, he held the ends of a chain of scarves. Remus rolled up the scarves into his right hand and began to pretend to throw them away and they disappeared, and in their place, a cherry wand was in his hand. He folded his arm and hand in, just as there was an explosion as if a gun had gone off and a dove appeared from the tip of the wand.

The dove flew across his chest and then landed upon his out stretched left hand. Remus then brought the dove back towards his chest and swirled the tip of his wand around the bird as the colored scarves reappeared from the tip of the wand and wrapped themselves about the dove. As Harry watched, the scarves completely concealed the dove. Remus raised his right hand up into the air before slamming it down into his left hand. The audience of child gasped and then suddenly cheered as he pulled his hands apart to reveal that both the scarves and the dove had vanished into thin air.

For the next forty-five minutes, Remus Lupin entertained the children and parents who stood off along the opposite side of the marquee on either side of the entrance with parlor coin and card tricks. Remus's disappearing and reappearing balls beneath the silver cups trick, seemed to impress everyone in the audience, except Daniel and his mother. Harry watched Sally Crowe trot back to her cushion in the back of the marquee, while Remus put away the balls and cups back into the magic bag they had come from.

"Now for the first of my last tricks for this afternoon," Remus murmured and grinned widely and breathed in deep and long. "I will need two assistances, Mrs. Potter Miss MacLeod, would you come up to help me?" Harry watched as Remus's grin turned briefly into a chestier cat sort of grin, as both women made their way along the rows of cushions.

"I will also need a volunteer from the audience and since the birthday boy has yet to participate in my show." At those words, Harry could feel every eye in the marquee upon him and truly knew that it couldn't be helped. After all, it was his birthday party and so with a sigh he rose and then walked behind his mother who had just passed between him and Robin to reach the back of the marquee.

"Thank you Lily, Rachael," Remus spoke and then took one of their hands as he bowed his head and kissed briefly the back of their hands. "Could you get the silver ring from my trunk over there and then wheel it over here for me?" Harry watched as his mother and Aunt Racheal moved aside as Remus guided him to stand beside him. Remus reached up to fasten the sun medallion clasps of his cape while they waited a few minutes for the trunk to be rolled out before them by his mother and Aunt Racheal.

"Alright, please hold it still ladies and Harry please climb onto the trunk and lay out on your back for me," said Remus and so Harry gingerly followed the instructions, before with a flourish, draped his cape over Harry's body. Remus then produced a silver pocket watch and then began to swing it gently above Harry's face and eyes.

"Keep your eyes on the pocket watch and feel yourself drifting off into a relaxing sleep," Remus murmured in a very low and deep voice as Harry fought with all his strength to keep his composure and not laugh began to close his eyelids gradually.

"Now that the subject is under with a simple spell of Wingardium Leviosa," Harry heard Remus say as he partly opened his eyes to watch as Remus's wand swished and then flicked. Harry felt tingling in every limb of his body and listened as Remus then instructed his mother and godmother politely, "Ladies remove the trunk from beneath him," Harry felt his body rising slowly before the trunk slid out from beneath him and there was a gasps of awe from the audience.

"The ring please, Lily," Remus murmured while Harry watched his mother from beneath his eyelids as she handed the silver ring to Remus who then slowly guided it through the air over his body several times. "Return the trunk," Remus commented as he handed the ring back to Harry's mother and Harry felt his body as it slowly sank down through the air before came to rest again on the lid of the trunk.

"Now awake Harry," Remus commanded and Harry opened his eyes completely just as Remus removed his cape from over his body and began to fasten it back over his shoulders.

"Give my helpers and the birthday boy a round of applause ladies and gentlemen," and with that request the audience clapped loudly and briefly. "Now for my last trick, Racheal, Harry please stay and I will need three more children up here," Remus announced as a mischievous grin flashed upon his face momentarily. Harry wondered what that was about as Remus pointed towards Daniel Roden, Robin Whitecroft and lastly Adrian Cooper, "You young man, you young lady and lastly you young man." The three children rose up, Daniel very reluctant and they made their way up to stand around the trunk with Harry and Racheal.

"You three join hands and then encircle the back and sides of the magic cabinet please." said Remus as he glanced over the newcomers who did slowly as what was requested of them, though all three looked unhappy to be doing it and Harry thought he knew the reason why. Harry watched as Daniel stepped up behind the magic cabinet as Remus opened the front lid of the cabinet.

"Racheal could you step inside my dear lady," Remus commented sweetly before he took her hand and guided her into the cabinet. Racheal eyeing Remus suspiciously as Harry watched him hand her something and lean over to whisper quietly into her ear. Remus then stepped back and to the side of the cabinet as he closed the lid before he stumbled backwards.

Remus reached out to grasp the trunk, causing it to roll forward, and then thudded against firmly the base of the cabinet. Remus clammed up from his fall as he breathed in deeply and glanced towards those gathered in the marquee. "Sorry about that folks, I guess I've been standing too long and will need to get off my feet soon," Remus commented good-naturedly as he then slid the trunk away from the magic cabinet.

"Now please join hands with your friends' in front of the cabinet," said Remus as he then slowly sat up onto the trunk. Harry took both Adrian and Robin's out stretched hands as Remus waved his wand in his right hand though the air towards the cabinet.

"One, two, three, and good bye Racheal," Remus spoke as puffs of thick white smoke rose up from around the base of the cabinet before Remus added casually. "You can open it now Harry," and as Harry did so, he revealed that Racheal MacLeod was no longer within the cabinet.

Harry and the audience of children and parents looked on in wonder at the sight of an empty cabinet just before a piercing shriek came from the trunk Remus sat upon, "Remus John Lupin you better get me out of here this instant!" At that Remus leapt from it almost instantly and spun about to open the lid to release a very angry Racheal MacLeod, who sputtered when she sat up in the trunk and glared at Remus while everyone else in marquee gave the magician a roaring applause.


	5. Chapter Four: A Friendly  Trip Through

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series; it is the prosperity of the J. K. Rowling, the publishers Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. All that I own are the original characters introduced and the plot of this fanfic story that you are about to read.

**Harry's History Rewritten by Morpheus_Dream_Maker**

**Chapter Four:**

**A Friendly Trip Through Diagon Alley**

* * *

><p>Harry sighed softly as he marched up the stairs the stack of his presents in his arms about a half hour after his Uncle Remus's last magic trick. The audience had applauded and then departed from the marquee and happily headed back to their homes around the village of Godric's Hollow. Only Uncle Remus and Aunt Racheal along Mrs. Figg stayed to help him and his family cleared the tables. "Come on half pint and you quarter pints," said Harry as he glanced over his shoulder at his sibling who trooped up the stairs behind him. Jamie, Camellia and Johnathan all grumbled under their breaths at the nickname Harry had christened them with when they were babies.<p>

"We need to get back to clean up and then help mum in the kitchen prepare dinner," he added before a meow from the landed above drew Harry's attention the black cat Sebastian. Harry watched as the cat then descended the stairs along the left hand railing to his right. As Sebastian the cat passed Harry on the stairs Harry stopped and turned about to watch the twins eye the cat with mischievous stares. "Don't you even dare think about that Camellia, Johnathan or I will be telling mum," Harry said sharply as he stepped aside on the stairs to allow Jamie to pass him. "We weren't thinking about," began Camellia as eyes and faces of the twins turned swiftly to stare up at their older brother as Johnathan finished for his twin sister Camellia. "Doing anything to Sebastian," the words were barely out of his mouth when Johnathan's eyes widen as he realized he had said too much. Harry watched Camellia spun about on the step to glare at her twin brother.

"Alright enough of that now go into your rooms to change your clothes and then clean up in the bathroom before going back down to the kitchen." Harry, said impatiently as he waited and watch as Camellia turned back around. She and Johnathan sprinted up the stairs. They turned left and followed Jamie toward their mother's study door and then turned the corner. Harry waited on the stairs until he watched both Camellia and Johnathan disappeared into their bedrooms. He then turned about, climbed the three more steps to the first floor landing, and then strolled off to his own bedroom's door. There he paused as he leaned back and rested his presents against his chest before he reached out to open the door and slip into is bedroom. Harry's eyes swept to his neatly made bed and then around to other furniture in his room. When his eyes moved to the desk and its chair, he found a silvery cloak draped over the back of the desk chair.

Quickly Harry closed the door behind him with his elbow before he swiftly crossed his bedroom for the desk where he discarded the presents in his arms. The clothes and cards toppled off the wireless to cover the desktop while Harry reached out to pluck a note pinned to the silvery cloak. He removed the note with one hand and the other stroked the very soft fabric of the silvery cloak before he looked down to the message that he realized was, written in his father's handwriting.

**Dear son **

**This is the Potter, family s most treasured, heirloom that has been, pasted down to the eldest child for countless generations. It is an invisibility cloak, and when it was, pasted to me, I used it to explore Hogwarts at night s and do a bit of mischief. Now it has been, placed in your hands my son to use as you wish in the years to come. Use it well and truly try, and enjoy your years at Hogwarts with mischief and fun.**

**Happy Birthday**

**From your mum and me, dad**

Harry slowly set the note down on the padded seat of the chair while his eyes darted to the invisibility cloak to the note and back to cloak while a Cheshire cat grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. The grin was, caused by the thoughts Harry had of all the adventures and even mischief he would be able to get into away from home at Hogwarts after the first, of September. Just as Harry was about to lift the cloak from the chair a high pitched squeal erupted from somewhere close to his bedroom. The cloak forgotten Harry looked to his bedroom door when he heard Jamie shout very angrily followed the sound of water being splashed, about in the nearby bathroom. "You little monsters are going to pay for that!"

This caused Harry to chuckle and to remember that why he as up in his bedroom. He left the cloak alone and slipped, off his dress shoes before he walked to his wardrobe while he peeled off his dragon hide waistcoat followed by the dress shirt and slacks. He then rummaged around before he found a simple white t-shirt along with a pair of grey and baggy jogging bottoms. After he had changed his clothes, Harry headed off to the bathroom to wash his hands. In the bathroom, he spotted the evidence for the reason Jamie had squealed with a puddle of water in front of the sink.

It was likely the twins had splashed their older sister for some reason. Harry gave a sigh and washed his hands thoroughly before he trooped down to the ground floor and through the kitchen's swing door. Harry entered the kitchen just as Aunt Racheal hiss angrily from her seat at the kitchen, "You did that on purpose." Harry saw that her seated in chair at the kitchen table as Remus Lupin followed his father back into the kitchen through the back door. "Admit it Remus John Lupin you did it because I called you a coward earlier!" Racheal added with a little more anger in her voice, and glared intensely at the wizard in question. "My dear Racheal believe me I didn't do it for such a -", Remus's response trailed off as the witch he had addressed spun about to face him and interrupted him firmly, as he took a chair next to her at the table.

James meanwhile moved to the fridge to remove two bottles of golden ale and began to sip from one of them as he strolled over to the countertop beside where Lily stood in front of the kitchen sink. "Oh, don't you dare try and deny it Remus Lupin," Racheal murmured sternly as she glared fiercely at him and stood her ground behind one of the chair at the kitchen table. "I wasn't in your house back at Hogwarts but we all know that your apart of that prankster group called the Marauders especially when its co-leader is standing right here." Racheal finished as she spun back around in the chair and pointed almost accusingly at Harry's father in the kitchen who wore a slightly smug grin on his face.

James then shrugged his shoulders while he leaned against the countertop and then took a deep gulp of the open bottle of golden ale in his right hand. "Alright Racheal stop living in the past and accusing Remus of doing it because of his Hogwarts days, so Racheal will you be staying for dinner?" Lily Inquired as she glanced from the cooker with the joint of roast beefed inside it to her friend at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, no I have a long day in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries and besides, Maura is making her famous Irish stew." Racheal replied, back as she rose from her chair and strolled over to the kitchen's swinging door. She added at the door with a mischievous wink, "And then I'm planning to make desert something to remember. The wink went unnoticed by the three four children but not the three other adults in the kitchen.

"Alright well I will see you out by the floo in my study then Racheal," she murmured and rose to lead Racheal to the kitchen's swing door. Racheal paused at the door and said good night to everyone before she and Lily exited the kitchen. Racheal waved goodbye over her shoulder before the door closed up behind her and Lily. "Any time she believes dad or Uncle Remus, are taking the mickey out on her. She brings up their Hogwarts years as the Marauders." Jamie whispered under her breath while she set down the last of the silverware onto the kitchen table in front of the chair Remus sat at.

"What about you Remus will you stay for dinner?" James inquired warmly while he moved to take a seat across from Remus at the kitchen table and took another sip of his ale while his left hand held out the other golden ale for Remus to take. "Well I did help store the tables and chairs in the outhouse behind the garage. Though I still have to take down the marquee," Remus replied as he opened his bottle of golden ale and took a long pull, "Besides the owner of the funfair isn't expecting my back until tomorrow morning. So I guess I could stay for dinner James," Remus finished and nods his head to James, who simply nods his head back before they taped their bottles of golden ale against the other and then took a long sip from, them.

"Uncle Remus you have to come back in September to perform at my tenth birthday on the seventh," Jamie chimed in excitedly as she and her younger siblings stared very intensely at their godfather seated at the table in the kitchen. "Alright, alright Jamie, Camellia and Johnathan," responded Remus while he glanced about to his godchildren. "Yes, it can make it your gift for Camellia and mine's seventh birthday on the tenth of May next year Uncle Remus," Johnathan, said abruptly from the other side of the kitchen table from his chair.

"Perhaps not this year but perhaps I can come and perform at your eleventh birthday next year Jamie dear." As for you two you'll have to wait five more years." The excitement in all three children dropped away though Jamie smiled warmly at her godfather simply because her eleventh birthday was only a year away rather than five years like her younger siblings. A minute or so later Lily returned through the kitchen's swing door and sighed softly. Lily glanced to Remus but before she could open her, mouth James spoke up as he turned to face his wife.

"Alright, then now Harry dear could you get me some canned corn and sprouts from the pantry to go with the roast beef," Lily murmured as she turned her attention to her eldest son who simply nodded his head willingly. James meanwhile withdrew his wand from his pocket and conjured up another chair for the kitchen table beside him. Harry strolled out of the pantry just off the kitchen a short time later to find it empty expect for his mother who stood before the cooker as she checked on the roast beef. He made his way to his mother straighten up and then looked out the kitchen window as the marquee in the back yard was slowly, taken down. "Here you go mum," Harry said to announce his presence and his mother turned around and took the cans from him to set on the counter beside the cooker.

"Thank you dear and now you can join your sisters and brother in the lounge until dinner is ready." Lily said as she smiled down at Harry who again nodded his head and began to march off to the kitchen's swing door only to stop abrupt as his mother called out his name again. "Harry dear I almost forgot I found parchment in my old school supplies. With the name, you can give your little friends like Robin, Adrian and Roberts so they can send you post, while you are at Hogwarts. It is known to Muggles as the Hogwardian Academy of Scotland."

Harry gave nod of acknowledgement and then said thank you before he slipped through the door to join his siblings. Until the dinner for the evening was ready and it would an enjoyable evening with the recaps of the magic tricks Remus had recap and of other tricks, he performed during his magic act in the funfair. Talk had even gotten around to the most exciting subject about what he Harry should expect to find when he entered the grounds and castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that coming September.

* * *

><p>"Jamie Lily Potter if you wish to come with your older brother and me to Diagon Alley you had best move your arse young lady!" Lily Potter shouted as she stood in the Potter family's library a few days after her eldest son's birthday party, on his actually birthday. In front of a warm, fire that roared to life with her most of her children around her. Harry who was seated in a crimson, high backed chair looked up from the mystery book he was reading to eye is mother curiously. It was uncommon for his mother to use a vulgar word like arse in place of something more like bottom or rump.<p>

Therefore, it was a sign that she was in an annoyed mood as she impatiently tapped the heel of her grey, right, short-heeled shoe upon the Axminster carpet. She was dressed in a pale blue blouse with white slack beneath black traveling cloak her wand still held out in her left hand as she had just conjured up the fire in the fireplace. "You know Lily I might not have any experience being a parent, but shouldn't you watch your language with your children around." Racheal MacLeod said as she leaned back in a chair at the large square table in the center of the library. She gestured towards Harry in the high backed chair, then to Camellia and Johnathan at the table with her.

Before Lily could reply to Racheal's comment, a regal and slightly haughty male voice spoke up from the portrait on fireplace's mantle. "Though it pains me to have to agree with Miss MacLeod even this once my dear Lily, but such language shouldn't be spoken in the presence of my great grandchildren." Something in what the portrait said seemed to amuse both Camellia and Johnathan. They had to cover their mouths slightly to silence the quiet snickers that escaped from between their lips. This seemed to set Lily's short temper that morning off as she then spoke in a cold and very threaten voice.

"First off neither one of you're the parents to any of the children here," Lily began and then spun about to face the portrait. "Secondly your only duties are to teach mine and your grandson's children the basics in wizarding history, law and mythology. Not to lecture us on how we raise them Sir Charlemagne Potter." With that, all said Harry watched as his mother turned back around to face the doublewide doorway of the library and open her mouth most likely to shout again for his sister Jamie. When said sister suddenly hurried into the library as she panted heavily a white blouse with black knee length, ruffled skirt with her legs encased in leggings.

"Sorry for taking forever mum I just couldn't decide whether to wear this skirt or some slacks." Jamie murmured as she strolled across the library and around the table where her siblings sat with their godmother. "Then I thought perhaps I should wear leggings beneath my skirt a-," Jamie stopped abruptly in the speech as she drew up to her mother who looked angrily at her. "I don't care Jamie, now if you're ready to come to Diagon Alley than come over to the fire place." Lily remarked back firmly and turned about, and marched back to the fireplace before she asked her eldest son in a softer voice, "Harry ready to go?" Harry nodded his head and then dog-eared the page he was on in his mystery book.

He rose from the high backed chair and stuffed the book into the rucksack at his side before he throw the hood of his traveling cloak down over his face. "Okay, now we are flooing into the Leaky Cauldron children so step into the flames and speak clearly." Lily said firmly as she reached up into the copper earn on the fireplace's mantle before she handed out floo powder first to Harry and then Jamie who stepped up behind her big brother. Of course, both Harry and Jamie knew how to travel by floo powder, though they knew that their mother felt the need to instruct them in the use. To avoid any floo accidents like the ones that had happened when they were younger.

"Lady Katharine can you keep an eye on your husband and my ex-best mate to make certain they don't start believing they are my younger children's parents?" Lilly asked as she glanced towards a portrait between two bookcases on the ground floor of the library of an attractive, blonde haired woman in her eighties. She was dressed in formal Victorian dress seated on the window-padded seat of an in-front elegant arched framed window. "Yes of course I certainly can my dear Lily especially since I was more of a parental figure to little Ambrose and Charlus then Charlemagne." Katharine Potter responded back and this caused the portrait of her husband to stiffen and glared out at both Lily and the portrait of his wife.

That done Lily picked out a pinch of floo powder for her-self as Harry stepped into the flames and tosses the floor powder that turned the flames green. "The Leaky Cauldron," Harry watched his family's library spin out as he was, carried away in the floor network while fireplaces rapidly flew before his eyes. In a short time, the pace of the floo network slowed and Harry spotted the dingy and dark pub and rolled himself out of the pub's fireplace. He rose and glanced about at the few patrons of the pub and noticed the toothless bar tender Tom and grinned warmly at older wizard before Harry stepped away from the fireplace just as Jamie rolled out and a minute or two his mother followed.

Harry watched as his mother rose gracefully to her feet and drew out her wand before she casted some spells to clean up soot from both him and his sister before she turned her wand on herself. That done Lily raised her hand and greeted the bar tender Tom with a slight wave of her hand after that Harry was about to head for the back of the pub. When he stopped as his mother exclaimed both excitedly and loudly into the very quiet pub, "Hagrid!" Before Harry knew what had happened his mother strolled across the pub towards a table where a giant of a man sat. A banger on a large fork raised half way between the plate and his mouth within a nest of brush black beard. "While I live and breathe if it isn't little Lily Potter," the giant of a man named Hagrid announced as he rose from his chair which gave a squeak of relief from the strain of the large man's bulk.

Harry stole a glance at his sister and saw the same shocked expression that was certain to be on his own face. As the giant of a man reached out and enveloped his mother in his arms in a brief hug of greeting. Harry and Jamie moved forward behind their mother as she gestured them forward and Hagrid retook his seat at the table. "So Hagrid what brings the Hogwarts' keeper of keys and grounds down to London?" Lily asked as she took the chair opposite Hagrid at his table while Harry and Jamie stopped on either side of their mother. The giant man named Hagrid took a glance around the pub and then leaned forward slight and over table.

"I am here on business at Gringotts for Professor Dumbledore but that's all I can tell you because the rest in a secret." Hagrid spoke in a deep yet low voice before he sat back up and puffed out his chest proudly and then lifted the fork with the banger to his mouth and took the whole thing in his mouth and then chewed a few times before he swallowed. Harry looked curiously at Hagrid as he wondered what sort of business the headmaster of Hogwarts had sent Hagrid to do for him at Gringotts. Though the though escaped his mind as his eyes shifted to his mother's face and eyes which were alight with something close to delight.

"Hagrid could you do me a favor since I have to go to Gringotts as well," said Lily in a very sweet voice as she batted her eyelids. "Could you take Harry and Jamie with you Hagrid?" She asked while she pulled out a piece of parchment, and an ink well from the satchel concealed under her traveling cloak. She added hurriedly, "You see I also have to haggle with Alyssa Grane. About the prices of the magical herbs, I sell to her small Witch's Apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. You'd be a time saver for me Hagrid dear." Hagrid seemed flustered to Harry as who noticed his mother quickly scribble something onto the parchment. She then drew out her wand and conjured up some magical red, golden wax that sizzled while it formed itself into the Potter family crest at the bottom of the piece of parchment.

That done Lily, rose from the chair and leaned over the table to plant a kiss on Hagrid's right cheek just as an elegant, golden key dropped down onto the parchment upon the table. Harry then observed as his mother pulled back that the bits of Hagrid's cheeks had turned scarlet beneath the tangled nest of his dark beard and hair. "Be good for Hagrid children," Lily said as she stared down at her children and moved around the table while Hagrid sat back slightly with a slightly drunken glaze in his beetle black eyes. Harry followed his mother's movements as she began to weave her way towards the back of the pub. Harry dropping his gaze to the parchment on the table and the key to the family vault when there was the sound of a collision.

The noise seemed to wake Hagrid up and he then reached out to roll up the parchment and pocket the key as he glances towards Harry and Jamie on the other side of the his table. He had just opened his mouth when Harry heard his mother's voice carry through the pub and turned his attention towards her and wizard who dusted off his robes. "I am so sorry I should have been watching more carefully were I was going." "N-n-no m-madam it is entirely my f-fault," a voice stammered from the wizard who had stepped further to one side of both Harry and Jamie's mother.

"Oy, is that you Professor Quirrell? Hagrid questioned firmly as he rose from his chair and within a couple strides reached the scene of the accident. Harry and Jamie followed in Hagrid's wake as the crowd of people parted for the giant man. "So you're a Professor at Hogwarts then, what subject do you teach?" Harry heard his mother ask as he stepped around Hagrid whom Harry would guess was twice as tall of that of a normal man and three times as wide. "D-d-defense Against the D-d-dark Art-ts," the reply came from the slightly pale man as he wrung his hands together in front of his stomach.

Harry's eyes darted towards his mother's face and he could almost see the wheels turn and even hear the disappointment in her very polite response and question. "Oh and how long have you been the Defense Against, the Dark Arts Professor?" "Two w-weeks last s-semester when the former Defense Professor left H-hogwarts abruptly and I will be teaching it t-this coming year." Harry watched as his mother shook ever so slightly at the news and then nodded her head before she resumed her journey through the pub. Hagrid seemed to believe it was a sign, followed after her, which caused both Jamie and Harry to sprint after the giant man's long strides.

Harry and Jamie reached the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron to find their mother as she faced Hagrid rather than the arched gateway to Diagon Alley. "Has that man ever taught any other subject at Hogwarts Hagrid?" Lilly asked in as calm and steady a voice as Harry could swear his mother could muster while her hands trembled uncontrolledly at the sides of her waist. "Yes Muggle Studies but then he took a year off to go native and returned just in time to replace Professor Drake Vaughan, when he was taken away to Azkaban for two years." Hagrid stopped there as Jamie announced her and Harry's arrival to both adult as she accidently bumped into one of the trashcans in the small squared courtyard.

"Alright well we are all out here now so let's head out into Diagon Alley," Lily said and Harry observed as his mother calmed herself down further. She then turned around and stepped through the stone archway and onto the cobble stone street of Diagon Alley. Harry and Jamie quickly followed their mother's gestured stepped out of the courtyard and into the crowded cobble stone street of Diagon Alley. Hagrid who quickly caught up with them in a few of his long gaited strides and so the four some strolled down the street in silence until they reached the marble steps of Gringotts.

"Alright well here is where I am entrusting my children's care to you Hagrid. Please take care and I will meet you lot at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When we finish our business here and at Gringotts and the Witch's Apothecary shop," Hagrid nodded his head in agreement with Harry's mother before she turned and continued down the street while Harry, Jamie and Hagrid than mounted the steps. They climbed the stairs towards the pure white building and the burnished bronze doors flanked on either side by small, wrinkled goblins in scarlet and gold uniforms who bowed the two children and one adult into the entrance chamber.

There two gold doors stood with words written into them and which opened as they strolled across the chamber, while Jamie sang the words in a sweet and gentle melody. "Enter, stranger, but take heed. Of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours Thief, you have been, warned, beware. Of finding more than treasure there, all three of them then stepped into very long and high arched ceiling hallway. In which goblins sat behind long marble counters as they either weighed precious gems or counted gold Galleons, silvery Sickles and bronzed Knuts.

Harry tossed back the hood of his cloak as his eyes darted about the hallway and casted about in his brain what to talk to the man named Hagrid that his mother had left him and his sister in the care of now in Gringotts. "Do you know that it is rumored that dragons guard the high security vaults." "I'd love a dragon," Hagrid replied, back and caused Harry's mouth to drop open wide in surprise at the man's answer. "You do know that dragon breeding and even owning a dragon is outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of seventeen o nine?" Jamie inquired as the three of them made their way to a free goblin and Harry noticed how Jamie's question had seemed to cause Hagrid to fidget a bit. Which of course on a normal sized man would have been hard to see but given Hagrid's size was easily noticeable to the young wizard.

"Next," the goblin behind the counter said and Hagrid stepped forward while Harry and Jamie flanked him on either side. "I have p-permission from Lily Potter to take money out of the family vault," Hagrid said with a bit of a stammer like Professor Quirrell back in the Leaky Cauldron. Then Hagrid held out the roll of parchment to the goblin as the key fell and clinked upon the marble counter top. The goblin took the parchment and flattened it out as he, seemed to examine it with both his eyes and long fingered hands. The goblin's eyes then danced over the key before he nodded his head slowly. "Everything seems to be in order and is there anything else?" The goblin asked as he eyed Hagrid, Harry and Jamie carefully.

"Yes, I have a letter from Professor Dumbledore about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen," Hagrid announced and then dug into the pockets of his moleskin coat. He produced a heavily yellow parchment and handed it over to the goblin. Harry surveyed Hagrid as he puffed out his chest again when he had spoken to both Potter children's mother back in the Leaky Cauldron. "Very good Griphook will show you to your vaults," the goblin said while Harry reached out to retrieve the key to his family's vault. The goblin meanwhile rolled up the two pieces of parchment and tucked it behind the counter as another goblin approached them. Hagrid, Harry and Jamie then followed the goblin Griphook to one of the side doors off the hall.

When they entered the torch lit shaft, they climbed into the mine car on the tracks. Hagrid took up so much room that Jamie was, forced to sit down on Harry's lap as Griphook sat up in front of them and the cart speed off along the rails. Harry closed his eyes behind the frames of his silver spectacles. Jamie howled like a banshee while her voiced echoed within the spacious and winded tunnels lined with track. Harry could swear he heard Hagrid mumble something about going to be sick and that made him open his eyes to watch Hagrid closely.

It was a short time later when the cart stopped before the Potter family vault Jamie and Harry climbed out of the cart first. Hagrid stumbled a bit before he righted himself and Harry handed the key off to Griphook. "How much do you think we should take out of the vault Harry?" Jamie asked as Griphook inserted the key into the vault's lock and unlocked it with a lot of green smoke that bellowed out before it faded away. "I'd say six hundred Galleons should be a safe flutter to be enough for my school supplies Jamie," Harry answered as Griphook held the door open and Harry stepped into the vault filled with piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

Harry then moved to fill up a pouch from his rucksacks. As Harry straightened himself up his ears twitched. As he heard Jamie, inquire outside the vault, "Hagrid what is the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" "Can't tell you young lady cause, it's a secret worth more than my job to tell you anything else." "Alright we are done here and now onto vault seven hundred thirteen," said Harry as he strolled back to the cart with Jamie and Hagrid. "Alright and can this cart go more slowly?" Hagrid asked the goblin who shook his head and responded back simply, "one speed only."

The cart then bolted forward on the tracks and Harry ignored, both his sister's scream and Hagrid's mumbles as his curiosity began to wonder what it was that could be such a secret that Professor Dumbledore would have asked Hagrid to collect it. The second time the cart stopped and everyone climbed out at vault seven hundred and thirteen which had no keyhole. "Stand back," Griphook said importantly as he then stroked the door with one of his long fingers and door melted away as he added. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried, that they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"Uh, how often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry questioned the Gringotts goblin a bit nervously.

"About every ten years," Griphook answered with a rather nasty grin. The goblins answer disturbed Harry quite a bit but not enough to quench his curiosity and both he and Jamie leaned over on either side of Hagrid as he stepped into the vault and Harry saw him pick up a grubby little package wrapped up in simple brown paper upon the vault floor.

"Come on back into this infernal cart and don't ask me what it is I've gotten for Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid climbed into the cart followed by Harry and Jamie who remained silent expect for screams of excitement and fear at the cart ride back to the main hall.

* * *

><p>"There you are Lily I will give you back your children so I can get a pint from the pub because of the terrible carts," Hagrid murmured as he found Lily as she stood before the display window of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Ah, you suffer from motion sickness as well Hagrid just like me." Lily said and then pulled out a light brown dried magical herb from her satchel, "Take this and place it under your tongue and that should clear up the problem."<p>

Hagrid took it and did as he was, told as Harry and Jamie moved to their mother's sides while Harry passed the pouch filled with Galleons to his mother. "Couldn't you stay Hagrid since today is Harry's birthday?" Lilly asked as she followed her son and daughter into the clothing shop.

"Hogwarts for you dear?" the squat little witch Madam Malkin asked as the tinkle of the bell and Harry simply nodded his head. He then stepped aside to reveal Jamie behind him as Madam Malkin asked again, "and you as well?

"No I am not ready for Hogwarts for another two years," Jamie announced begrudgingly as Madam Malkin opened her mouth to ask for Jamie's attitude Lily ruffled her daughter's hair playfully.

"Alright well another young man is being fitted up just now in the back, you can join him dear." Said Madam Malkin and so Harry trotted off to the back of the shop while both his mother and sister borrowed through the racks of robes and other articles of clothing.

Harry found another boy about his age that was pale with blonde hair and pointed face as he stood on a footstool. Another witch not Madam Malkin pinned up the long black robe to him as Harry climbed onto a second stool beside the other boy as Madam Malkin joined Harry in the back of the shop. "Hello,' the boy greeted Harry politely and then asked, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah Hogwarts too," Harry responded lazily as he quickly pushed back the frames of his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Madam Malkin then draped a long robe over Harry's body as the other boy spoke again with a bored drawling voice.

"My father's next door buying, my books and mother's up the street looking at wands.

Harry saw the boy glance briefly over at him before he continued, "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms, I don't know why first years can't have their own." The attitude behind the words strongly reminded Harry of the snobbish Daniel Roden across the road from his home. "I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow," the boy added before Harry could speak up. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder to watch his mother and sister in the front of the store. "Have your own broom?" The blonde-haired boy asked and drew Harry's attention back to the boy he though to ignore until he was fitted for robes.

"Yes a Nimbus two thousand," Harry replied and it caused the boy to take, another look at Harry.

"That is a high quality racing broom," the boy said and blew a long, high whistle. "I can guess you play Quidditch with such a good broom. Do you think you'd make your house's Quidditch team or even what house you'll be in?" he asked as Harry stared intensely over at the pale boy's icy grey eyes as he answered him.

"No, though I am hoping for Gryffindor but I could handle either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Harry grinned slightly as he watched a frown tug downward on the boy's lips.

"What's your name because mine is Draco Malfoy?" Draco demanded a bit fiercely as Harry sighed softly,

"My names Harry Potter and if you're the son of Lucius Malfoy. Who my father says was in the inner circle of Lord Voldemort back in the day," Harry replied, back proudly as Draco yelped in pain and leapt from the footstool. The witch who had been attended to the measurement of his robe plunged a needle into his side in shock while one of her hand that covered her mouth. She gasped sharply and she stared wide eyed at Harry as Madam Malkin winced but continued to pin up Harry's robes.

"You're done dear," Madam Malkin a short time later as Harry stared back at the icy grey glare directed at him from Draco Malfoy who had climbed back onto his footstool. The shop owner lifted the robes from about Harry before the boy climbed off the stool and headed into the front of the shop. "Your robes will be ready to be picked up in twenty minutes and so you can come back then," Madam Malkin told Lily who nodded her head and then turned and lead her children from the shop. Out on the street of Diagon Alley, Harry and his family, was greeted with a surprise as Hagrid, there and presented a snowy white female owl to Harry as a birthday present

"Since we have twenty minutes I think we should head over to get your wand and then swing back to pick up your books. Then end it with collecting your robes and whatever else you might need." Lily said as she led Harry, Hagrid and Jamie down Diagon Alley. She stepped aside to allow her son to enter the shabby wand shop, 'Ollivander's'. With a single wand on a dark and dusty purple-cushion in the display window with gold letters and numbers that seemed to continue to peel away. A bell tinkled silvery through the shop as Harry entered followed by his mother, sister and Hagrid. The wand shop seemed to have the strange atmosphere of being more of a strict library rather than a wand shop.

Harry's eyes darted over the thousands of boxes piled up to the ceiling a short distance from the shop's door. Lily moved to sit down on a spindle chair beside the door before Jamie slipped onto her mother's lap. Harry felt a presence other than those who had followed him into the shop and so was ready and spun about as a soft voice spoke up. "Good morning," an elderly man with silvery eyes that seemed to not, blink as Lily, Jamie and Hagrid had jumped in surprise. The snowy white owl in its cage excited by Hagrid's reaction and only slowly settled back down. "Hello there I am here for a wand," Harry said awkwardly and bowed his head slightly forward.

"Ah, yes." Said the old man as he stepped closer towards Harry his silvery eyes didn't blink all the while before he stopped in front of Harry. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter." Mr. Ollivander turned to stare at Lily and Jamie seated on the chair as he then spoke again, "He has your eyes and it feels almost like yesterday that you were here buying your wand ten and a quarter inches long, swishy and made of willow with dragon heartstring core." He extended his right hand out and Lily slowly handed over her wand, which he swished back and forth once. He returned it to Lily and spun around to face Harry.

Mr. Ollivander strolled back towards Harry who stood rooted the spot as he felt a bit freaked out by the older man's silvery eyes. "Your father, on the other hand favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable and a little more power and excellent for transfiguration," Ollivander stated firmly as he stopped a few inches from Harry in the old man's wand shop. "Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course." Harry refused to blink as he stared at his reflection in the silvery large eyes of the older man. "And that's where," Ollivander said with a quiet sigh as he stepped back as he lifted his hand up to touch the lightening scar on Harry's forehead.

Harry felt twitch of more unease at Ollivander's words and actions the wand maker then spoke again, "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." His silvery eyes darted from Harry and his forehead to Lily in the spindled legs of the chair as he continued. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches, Yew and a powerful wand very powerful and in the wrong hands. Well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do I wouldn't have sold it," He shook his head and to Harry's relief spotted Hagrid who stood to the other side of the door from the Lily and Jamie in the chair. Harry grinned as he watched Ollivander stroll towards Hagrid.

"Rubeus, Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again. Oak, sixteen inches and rather bendy wasn't it?" He said and asked excitedly as his eyes spied Hagrid's pink umbrella that dangled off the wrists whose hand held the cage with the white snowy owl. "It was, sir yes, Hagrid replies back a bit nervously and glanced to his pink umbrella. "Good wand, that one, but I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" Ollivander inquired in a very suddenly and sharp stern tone. "Er- yes they, did yes." Hagrid replied more nervously as his feet shuffled about very slowly, as he added brightly, "I've still got the pieces though."

"But you don't use them?" Ollivander asked abruptly and in a very sharp tone as he eyed intensely Hagrid who grasped tightly at the handle of his umbrella.

"Oh, no sir, "busted out in a very nervous tone as Ollivander stared a bit more intensely over Hagrid before he turned around to face Harry again.

"Well now - Mr. Potter, let me see." The wand maker said as he pulled out a tape measure from his pocket and stepped up to Harry again and questioned with his soft voice, "Which is your wand arm?" "Er, right." Harry responded back after his mother made a gesture to her own right arm before she smiled warmly at her son.

"Hold out your arm, that's it." Ollivander commanded as Harry moved to do so and the wand maker began to take measurements. From his shoulders to finger, wrists to elbow, then shoulder to floor and even knee to armpit and about his head. "Every Ollivander wand has a core if a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said as he moved around Harry slowly and then continued. "We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons." Ollivander stepped away from Harry who suddenly knew that as the tape measure who continued to take measurements.

"Oh and no two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragon or phoenixes are quite the same." Ollivander murmured as he began to pick out boxes from the piles in back part of his shop. "And of course you will never get such a good results with another wizard's wand." The wand maker added as the tape measure had just measured between Harry's nostrils when Mr. Ollivander said suddenly, "That will do." The tape measure then dropped into a heap on the floor of the shop in front of Harry. "Right then Mr. Potter, try this one." Ollivander said as he stepped up to Harry and held out the wand by the tip. "Beech wood and dragon heartstring, nine inches that is nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry looked to his mother before he gave the wand a swing around before Ollivander snatched it away and moved to hand him another wand which was seven inch Maple with a phoenix feather and tried it only to have the wand maker take it back over and over again through other wands. Harry looked nervously to his mother after the twelfth wand that Ollivander would take away from him almost instantly after Mr. Ollivander had given it to him, "Tricky customer, eh?" Ollivander seemed to ask no one else before he looked to Harry and added politely. "Not to worry we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder, now yes why not – unusual combination."

"I will try anything Mr. Ollivander!" Harry exclaimed in a panicked voice as he glanced very nervously to Hagrid and then his mother and bored sister.

"Holly and phoenix feather eleven inches, nice and supple. " Ollivander handed the wand over and as Harry's fingers wrapped about the wand he felt a rush of warmth radiantly upon his fingers and palm. Harry then raised the wand up in the air before he brought it down with a swift swish the wand down through the air as a stream red and gold sparks erupted out into the dusty air of the wand shop and fireworks danced about before Harry's excited face.

Harry glanced back towards the doorway and saw his mother clapped her hands together while tears filled her emerald green eyes. Hagrid gave a gentle whoop so as not to upset the owl in the cage in his hand. Jamie simply sat up and stared in awe her mouth agape as she sat on the floor in front their mother, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed oh very good," Ollivander murmured as he picked up some brown paper and the box the wand came in. "Well, well, well how curious how very curious."

"What is curious," Harry asked just as the excitement, of what he had done. Was, washed away by a fearful feeling that the only wand to choose him was, cursed or something else.

"Now I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said calmly as he stared curiously between Harry and the wand that was wrapped up in the brown paper, "every single wand and it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather. Just one other," he said and held out the boxed wand towards Harry. "It is very curious indeed, that you should be destined for this wand. When its brother why its brother gave you that scar." The news caused Harry to swallow sharply as his right hand touched the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry heard his mother gasps loudly and he could feel three pairs of eyes that stared at his back as he took the boxed wand from Mr. Ollivander as the old wand maker said. "Yes thirteen-a-half inches, Yew and it, is curious indeed how these things happen." Mr. Ollivander gave a polite smile to those in his shop and continued. "I think we must expect great things from you Mr. Potter, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible yes but great things." Harry shivered as he stared at Mr. Ollivander as his mother paid seven gold Galleons and everyone was, bowed out of the shop.

Harry, Lily, Jamie and Hagrid hurried off to collect the books and recover Harry's robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions before they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. There the Potters shared a meal with Hagrid before they order food to take home to those there before they said farewell to Hagrid. They then flooed back home to Number Seven Hollow Lane, Godric's Hollow where they were greeted with fanfare, and while his younger siblings and godmother ate the lunch brought for them Harry put away every one of his school supplies inside his bedroom. The last thing Harry put away was his wand as he stared at it so, very intensely as he held it in his right hand and remembered that the phoenix feather in the wand was the brother to the wand owned by Lord Voldemort.


	6. Chapter Five: Friends made on the

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series; it is the prosperity of the J. K. Rowling, the publishers Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. All that I own are the original characters introduced and the plot of this fanfic story that you are about to read.

**Harry's History Rewritten by Morpheus_Dream_Maker**

**Chapter Five:**

**Friends made on the Hogwart Express**

* * *

><p>"James, do you hear me! This Professor is incompetent to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Harry heard his mother declare angrily before she slammed something down hard from within the kitchen. He, Harry stood stock still the kitchen's swing door only open about twelve inches his phoenix and holy wand held securely in his right hand. Harry took a deep breath as inched the door further gradually as he continued to listen as his mother ranted on. "Now don't think I want the former Defense Professor back, not after what he did with four of his female students, three of whom where only fifteen. The other was of age mind you, but this Professor Quirrell has a twitchy, nervous stutter." there was a long pause as Harry heard his mother as he panted for breath. "James Potter, are you listening to me?" Harry heard his mother shrieked loudly after she calmed herself down a bit.<p>

"Yes Lily dear I am listening to you I just do have to finish reviewing these case files for myself and Auror Aureole Beasley in Aurors' financial division." James replied back in a low, slightly annoyed and inpatient tone of voice.

"Why would you an Auror in the Dark Wizard capture division be reviewing any case files for another down in the financial division?" Lily inquired as Harry poked his head within the kitchen to watch his mother move around the kitchen table to stand beside his father who sat with a plate of food before him and two manila folders.

"I'm reviewing the files because they both involve the Flamels one with their home and the other the Gringotts vault was broken into earlier today." James commented and shifted the folders about and to the other side away from his wife beside him at the table.

"Though in both cases nothing was stolen especial the vault since it had been emptied earlier today. Now as for this Professor with the stutter being incompetent for his job," James murmured as he through Harry's mother a dirty look and she retook a seat at the kitchen table as he added firmly. You know very well that my mother who as a damn excellent Auror for seven years had a stutter, and besides this Quirrell fella happens to be a former Professor at Hogwarts."

"Yes, but there is a difference between being a Professor of Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts James." Lily retorted back as she folded her arms across her chest a piece of parchment in her left hand. "The same goes for being an excellent Auror with a stutter over being a Professor of Defense Against the Dark Art who has to teach young children." "Now any other Professor that we had would be preferred to this one, even the Death Eater witch we had fourth year. She was a least competent at her subject even if she did try to kill our class at the end of the year." Lily murmured as she set the parchment down on the table beside James's plate.

"Ah, yes Professor Kathleen Caster and truly she had a few enchanting charms." Harry barely heard his father finish his response in the slightly nostalgic voice before his mother glared at his father meaningfully. He then continued in a more normal voice, "Of course now the halls of Hogwarts still technically have a De-, hello there Harry son come on in." Harry jumped slightly brought out of his thoughts about his father's cases, one that involving a vault in Gringotts that had been emptied before the attempted theft.

"Yes, come on dear show your father, your wand and you can finish up your after with your siblings in the lounge," with his mother's words Harry nodded his head before striding slowly into the kitchen. Harry stopped at the side of the table and nervously handed over his wand to his father who quickly began to inspect the wand thoroughly.

"Interesting this is made of holy and is eleven inches just like mine," Harry heard his father say as his eyes dropped down onto the sheets of parchment in their folders, open on the table. "So son what is the core of your wand?" James' question caused Harry's eyes to leap up from the name Flamel on both pieces of parchment and stare at his father a bit dumbly for a couple of second.

"Er, uh phoenix feather dad." Harry sputtered out as his cheeks slightly redden with embarrassment that he had not been listening to his father a minute earlier.

"So son where you luckier than your old man in picking out a wand at Ollivander's wand shop," James murmured before he chuckled and added quickly. "Because it took him nine failed wand picks before he found my trusty, old eleven inches, mahogany, dragon heartstring cored wand."

"It took eleven failed picks for my wand dad." Harry announced suddenly without thought as a wave of relief washed over him because of his father's revelation. Harry was even more elated when his father spoke up again after a moment after he had taken a sip of the glass of wine beside his dinner plate at the kitchen table.

"Ah, well that is good to hear son. I am sure afterwards Mr. Ollivander gave you a speech about the wand choosing the wizard hmmm?" Harry simply looked up at his father in surprise and nodded his head excitedly as he stood ready to listen further to his father. "Well don't take what that old wand maker says son, he has been using that line since he was an apprentice under his father eighty years ago when my dad went to get his own wand and again when I did it as well." With that, James laughed and then reaches out to ruffle Harry's already unruly hair and brushing the fringe away from his forehead and the pale white lightning bolt scar on it.

"Okay, enough listening to your old man." James then suddenly announced as he drew back his hand and looked to his wife and then down at Harry. "Take your desert and relax with your brother and sisters in the lounge." With that, said Harry's eyes dropped again onto the Auror files on the table. He then began to wonder again about the break in at Gringotts and its connection to the ransacking of the Flamel family home. He then picked up his desert from his mother and head out of the kitchen to enjoy it with his siblings.

* * *

><p>Harry though during the coming month had little time to wonder about the mysterious connection of two of his father's open cases. Because his time was, divided up sparingly between, reading the new mystery that had arrived on the fifth of the month along with time spent playing with his friends, Adrian, Robert and Robin around Godric's Hollow along with taking time out to take care of his female, snowy white owl that he had named Hedwig.<p>

Harry time that month was, also divided up between lessons with his great-grandfather's portrait going over wizarding culture and a few hours a week spent with his mother in her potion lab in the cellar. Lastly, he spent an hour and half every chance he got with his father teaching him how to duel for the rest of his summer holiday. That way he would then be prepared for some of his Hogwarts' classes, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. If the Professor turned out to be as incompetent, as his mother believed him to be after running into him during their trip to Diagon Alley nearly a Month ago on his actual birthday.

In was in one of those dueling lesson Harry found himself the early afternoon in the family library. Harry panted for breath as he stood facing off against his father, who was in the center of the room. The tables and chairs were, spread out along the bookcases on either side of the room. "That was very good my boy, you got that shield charm up almost instantly to block my stunner." Harry smiled at the praise from his father as he even through his partial exhaustion that seemed to be dogging his every action now. "Now that you've got the defensive spell down we can move on for you to block my attack and return one of the offensive spells I taught you earlier."

Harry nodded his head weakly as his father pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose with one hand as he bowed slightly and saluted his son with his wand in the other hand. Harry slowly returned the gesture and then stood his muscles tense and his nerves on tethers as he waited for his father's attack. It came quickly and silently a stream of red light from the tip of James Potter's wand. Harry swiftly raised his wand and shouted loudly, "Protego!" Harry watched briefly as the magical barrier rose up in front him, deflected the stunner and then pivoted around the barrier and to his right as he shouted the Jelly-Leg curse at his father's legs. "Gelare Cruris," for all the good the curse did because Harry saw his father had already moved his wand through the air and created a shielding barrier about his legs.

In the blink of an eye, Harry then watched as his father directed his wand at him before he felt himself being, jerked back and up by his ankles into the air. "That was very good, though my advice to you when facing off against either a much older or more powerful wizard. Would be to fire off one spell move again and attack with another spell." That said James waves his wand at the thick, red, carpeted floor of the library beneath Harry before he pointed his wand at his son who was, dropped down onto the cushioning charm. "So let's try that again alright and then we can end the lesson today seeker boy."

With pride from his father using supportive and affectionate nickname his father had christened him because love for flying on a broom and his secret desire to be a professionally Quidditch seeker. Feeling, a burst of adrenaline Harry scrambled to his feet before he bowed and gave the simple wand salute and prepared him-self for the quick and silent attack. Just as before and the many times in the past hour James Potter swished silently his wand swiftly through the air and a beam of red light erupt from his wand for his son, Harry.

Quickly Harry raised his wand and shouted, "Protego" before he pivoted to his left and fired off a stinging hex "Aculeusillic." Harry watched his father block it out of the corner of his eyes as he pivoted back and launched the full body-bind curse, "Petrificus Totalus." Through Harry barely paid attention as his father moved to block that one when he pivoted to the right this time with the immobilizing charm, "Immobilis" and watched with a mix of surprise and joy as the silvery blue sparkling lights struck his father in his tracks. It wasn't until have a moment later that Harry caught the sight of his mother as she stood in front of the fireplace beside him with the scariest death glare upon her face. He realized that it was his mother's arrival, by the fireplace's floo connection. Not his own effort that had caught his father temporarily off his guard and this caused the joy he felt ebb away.

"I think the lesson is over for the day sweetheart." Harry heard his mother say in a slightly strained sweet voice as she glanced over at him while her expression, soften up considerable. Harry nodded his head happily when his mother touched his shoulder, and lead him across the library to the double doors. "Now you should get cleaned up for the dinner Mrs. Figg has prepared for us to celebrate your leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow." Harry's mother murmured even more sweetly as she and Harry passed the immobile his father and at the double doors of the library. She led Harry over the threshold into the back corridor. Harry glanced towards the kitchen's swing door long the back corridor behind the stairs and beneath the first floor balcony as his mother added. "Your father and I need to have a little talk now sweetheart."

"Okay, and you're going to release dad from my immobilizing charm and tell him thank you mum for the lessons." Said, Harry as his mother stepped back into the library and moved to close the doors upon him. She nodded her head before the doors closed completely and Harry then trotted off along the passage into the foyer and up the stairs. Harry had just turned the corner when his mother's voice rose up through the partly open doors to the library's balcony level.

"James Icarus Potter, I asked you to teach our son the basics in Defense Against the Dark Arts," her voice grew louder and louder as she continued. "I mean drive the car all the way down to London and park it on Charing Cross Road near the Leaky Cauldron. I then floo back to find you teaching him how to a bul-," whatever Harry's mother was about to say was interrupted by his father's, raised voice caused Harry to wince slightly. Even though he knew from his parents and that of his friends' parents would have rows every now again. Harry hated it especially when it seemed they were arguing about something to do with him or his sibling.

"Lily Harriet Potter, for the record I am doing exactly what you asked me to do a month ago." Harry sighed and turned to peek through the crack in the upper doors and spied only the black unruly and dark red and straight tops of his parents head. "You might not remember it given that every year we had a different Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but that subject consisted solely on two things." His father was silent for a few minute while he, Harry watched the chairs and the corners of one of the tables slide back into their places within the ground floor of the library. "One of those things is to teach students on how to fight and handle dangerous or dark magical creatures. The second thing was to both protect your-self and duel back against dark wizards." There was a heavy sighed pause before James finished off. "Now out of those two things I was certain you wouldn't want me to bring dangerous or dark creatures into our happy and well protected home."

The deafening silence that followed those words signaled to Harry that it was time to get him-self cleaned up and head down for dinner cooked by Mrs. Figg. The dinner would be a somewhat awkward under Mrs. Figg who seemed to have been asked to stay the night, so she could cook up the breakfast for the family in the morning. Harry knew when he laid out late that night that the reason he couldn't seem to fall asleep so easily wasn't because, he was excited about the journey to Hogwarts. Which he was certain why other wizards and witches who would be restless in their beds up late at night, but his reason was because he felt guilty for his parents argument.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere of the Potter household that morning at eight o'clock was so very happy and filled with excitement. Harry slowly woke up, and spent away trying in vain to tame his unruly hair after he had changed into the school kit he had gotten as a birthday present a month ago. When Harry left his bedroom, he heard his parents struggled, a bit to get both his sisters Jamie and Camellia into dresses for in order to see him off to Hogwarts. They had a very good and pleasant family breakfast of bangers, scrambled eggs and toast. The children taking sips of fruit or pumpkin juice while Harry's parents had their cups of coffee, James having it black while Lily added two sugars and a bit of cream. Now seated around the kitchen table, Harry thought by their behavior his parents had soothed out the rough edges of their row the night before.<p>

It was only going eight after ten when the family stepped into the library's fireplace and arrived out of the at the Leaky Caldron's fireplace and gathered together in London by a quarter after ten a few minutes later. Harry held the large, covered up bird cage that housed his Hedwig owl close to his chest while his father lead his trunk on caster wheels out of the Leaky Caldron. Everyone waved at Tom the barman as he smiled his toothless smile back. The family then moved to find their black and silver Bentley Mark Six, parked by the pavement in front of the Leaky Caldron.

James quickly loaded the trunk quickly into the car's boot while Lily started up the car and the children clamored into the car's backseat. James finished his task done he then moved to the passenger side door and once he was inside and seated the car took off through the London streets headed for King's Cross Station on Caring Cross a nearly two miles away through the London streets. During the journey, Harry glanced over at his sisters who both fidgeted between him and his brother Johnathan on the other side of the backseat. He noted that Jamie wore a dress that was a slightly darker red then her hair while Camellia was in a green dress that was a few shades lighter than her emerald green eyes.

It was half ten when the Potter family's car pulled up into a parking place in the car lot across from the train station. A few minutes later and the family climbed out of the car, and crossed the tarmac and into the King's Crossing station. "Now which platform is it we are looking for again?" Inquired Lily as she spun about to face her family while the hem of her dark red dress bellowed up enough to briefly expose her tight clad calves beneath her knees.

"The ticket came with the Hogwarts acceptance letter and it was nine and three quarters." Harry responded back as he leaned over his trunk led in front him by his father through the train station's spacious entrance. He fished out one of his school robes while he held rested Hedwig in her on the trunk's lid. He straightened, up as he draped the robe over his right shoulder. Harry picked up the cage with his left hand while the right plunged his hand into the front pocket of his slacks and felt the handle of his holy wand.

"Thank you sweetheart and now this way, children," Lily said in a sing-song voice and then spun about and the added when she glanced over her shoulder as Harry's father stood stock still as he took in a deep breath. "That means you too James dear," Harry and his siblings couldn't help it but snicker as their father turned and had to sprint a short distance to catch up with his family on platform between nine and ten.

"Sorry, Lily dear I couldn't help but reminisces about the times that came back to me from the times we visited this train station during our school years," James apologized as he panted slightly before he fell into step behind his wife at her side. Harry heard his mother give a sort of non-committal sigh as both his parents suddenly came to a halt before a brick barrier with plastic signs on either side with the numbers nine and ten.

"Alright well boys first in and girls second that means you two are being split up between your father and me." Lily announced as she turned about and pointed towards both twins, who in unions cried 'but mum,' to no avail as Johnathan took his place behind his older brother and followed Harry and his father through the brick barrier as casually as the possible could. Once Harry stepped out onto platform nine and three quarters he returned Hedwig's cage to the lid his trunk and stepped to one side. He then moved to pull the school robes over his head down over his body before he glanced about the platform. It was a bustle with other parents and children and owls and other pets like cats while a scarlet stream engine sat motionless upon a set of tracks.

"Enough standing around sweetheart you should catch up with your brother and father," Lily said at her son's side and caused Harry to jump slightly and redden before he darted forward. He weaved his way across the platform and to one of the open doors of the train where both James and Johnathan stood as they waited for the rest of their family.

"Okay, Harry you take hold of the opposite end of your trunk there," James said and pointed to the handles that face him. "I will than vanish, the caster wheels away while Johnathan will take care of your pet in her cage. Then I will help you load it up into the language rack above this empty compartment." James said as he jerked his head towards the nearest train window into a very empty compartment. Harry did as he was, told and watched, his father draw his wand out to vanish away the caster wheels. Then he and his father boarded the train as Johnathan followed, after them into the train's compartment. When both the trunk, cage, were secure both sons and father exited the train to the greeting of the arrival of the female Potters.

"Very good work boys ladies let's give them a hand," Lily teased and she clapped her hands together a few times as Jamie and Camellia followed treated his wife with a loving kiss as he stepped up to her and caused the children to groan slightly in disgust at the mushy behavior of their parents. Harry used that time to draw out his wand and then tapped it against the side of the train to get his siblings and even his parents' attention.

"Jamie Lily Potter, in a several minutes time I will board this train off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry spoke in as stern a voice as he could muster before he began to pace over the platform before his siblings, who had rolled their eyes at their brother's dramatics. "Since I shall, be far away the duties of being guardian, teacher and warden of the terror duo of Godric's Hallow. Yours' and mine young twin siblings Camellia and Johnathan the quarter pints." Harry paused there as he tucked his wand into the pit of his right arm and then stopped his pacing and faced Jamie. He then opened his mouth to speak but a loud shout of his sibling and his parents' names. The witch who interrupted Harry's idea of a torch or wand passing ceremony hurried through the throngs of people on the platform two young children in tow.

Every member of the Potter family turned to then, greet the Longbottoms as Alice, Neville and Frankie. Everyone said a pleasant and polite hello before Alice addressed Harry's mother directly. "I want to apologize again for not being able to come to Harry's birthday party. Last month Lily, though the children were a bit under the magical fog. That and I had to work and had to leave the children in the care of Augusta their gram-gram as Frankie love to call her."

"Oh, Alice don't, make such a big deal about not being able to come to Harry's party. Though of course thank you for sending over wireless the gift," Lily replied back politely as Harry extended out his hand to shake the out stretched hand of Neville's. Harry then glanced to Neville's baby sister who wore her light brown hair in pig tails and who quickly blushed when she spotted Harry looking at her while his mother continued on with Alice Longbottom. "I hope Neville enjoy the gift of the enchanted escape proof pet cage for his toad Trevor."

"Hey, Nev would you like share a compartment on the train with me," Harry asked warmly and a bit friendly as he released his hand from the handshake and step pass Neville and towards the back of the trolley with Neville's trunk on it. "I mean it would be nice to share a compartment with someone I knew since my parents have sort of shielded me from any other wizards and witches."

Harry added while he glanced to his parents and Neville's mother. His attention the fell on a cage on the lid of the trunk with a toad trapped inside and then his gaze shifted to Frankie, who quickly looked down at her shoes and jean clad legs nervously. Harry grasps the side handle of Neville trunk as the other boy did the same and they lifted it off the trolley and hauled it onto the train and into the rack within the empty compartment.

"Haven't seen you around the office Alice, so have you been doing with yourself?" Harry heard his father ask as he and Neville returned to the platform. Harry noticed that the crowds on the platform at began to thin and heard woman's voice just beyond his parents and Mrs. Longbottom talking a boy named Percy. The woman seemed to be praising the boy who was response a bit boastfully. Until two almost identical boys' voices cracked some jokes about the other boy talking about being a prefect almost all summer long. Harry heard the boy called Percy response to the twins with a simply 'Oh, shut it,' before his attention was brought back by Mrs. Longbottom's reply to his father.

"Well, James I have been busy since my promotion last month to position of Head Auror Lesion Officer to the International Auror Confederation on the Continent." Alice Longbottom said with a soft sigh. She glanced, her soft blue eyes towards her children and then the Potters' family as well. "It truly is a shame to since the job takes up more of my time away from my kids. You best avoid getting promoted to quickly there James or you will be away from your family more then you're life in the future. Family and loved ones are very important and one should always treasure them since time is a precious thing."

"OH, Alice that reminds me Master Healer Hickey, and Senior Healer Argall will be sending you an owl in coming week." Lily said a bit hopefully and cheery as she smiled sweetly at the other witch and mother. "It will be a permission form to give them the go ahead to administer a new memory rejuvenating potion that might help Frank make him more lucent and aware of his surroundings for longer periods of time." Alice gave a nod and a quiet 'thank you,' just as a train whistled, sounded upon the platform. The adults than herded both Harry and Neville back onto the train while keeping their younger siblings on the platform. Harry and Neville then opened the window to lean out and wave.

"Remind both Mrs. Figg and Mrs. Bagshot that I won't be able to rake the leaves from their front and back gardens this autumn." Harry told Jamie and the twins before he made a suggestion, "hey if you're lucky perhaps you can get the job and earn a Galleon each to add to the pocket money mum and dad, give you." After that, the train began to move down along the track, Harry and Neville waved until it had clear the platform and those on it had disappeared around the bend.

Harry then climbed up onto the seat to pull out his mystery book in hopes of finishing off the last few chapters before the next book would come by post in four days' time. He had just opened and settled back when a young paled face boy with bright red hair stepped up in the open doorway of his and Neville's compartment.

"Is anyone else sitting here, cause the rest of the compartments are all filled up?" The boy asked as he slightly took a deep breath and glanced between Harry and Neville on the opposite seat. Harry glanced at Neville to see if the timid and shy boy would object to the newcomers' request. When Neville didn't object and the expression, on his face seemed to say that it was fine, Harry nodded his head and spoke.

"Sure there is plenty of room, oh and by the way that there is Neville Longbottom and I am Harry Potter." Harry right to introduce, Neville first because at the mention of his name the red-haired boy's eyes went wide and he sort, of stumbled into the compartment to get a better look at Harry.

"Are you truly Harry Potter the boy who lived?" the boy asked in awe as Harry lifted up the fringe from his forehead to reveal the lightning bolt scar upon his brow. "You know I've read an article in the Daily Prophet that you still live in Godric's Hallow in the very same house where You-Know-Who died or at least disappeared from without a trace."

"You mean Voldemort and yes I still live in the same house at number seven Hallow Lane in Godric's Hallow." Responded, Harry in a dry and bored voice as Neville winced ever so slightly and the unknown red headed boy tripped backwards over the trunk he had brought into the compartment and landed soundly on the lid of the trunk.

"You said his name you must be a bit mad to do that right?" The boy asked but before Harry could, reply two identical red headed boys appeared in the train's corridor outside the compartment.

"Oy, Ron you found yourself a compartment?" One of the twins asked as the boy seated on the trunk nodded his head. The two older boys then stepped into the compartment and shooed their obliviously younger brother off his trunk before hoisting the trunk up into the language rack over-head. "I am Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George," spoke one of the twins as he gestured to the other and then at Ron. "This one who is so good a speaking to people is our younger brother Ron and he is quite the talker." Interrupted the twin named George with a mischievous grin, "Yes but only when food isn't in his mouth."

With a sense that the good-natured teasing might erupted at any moment into a row between the younger brother and his older twins, Harry introduced Neville and himself. Which seemed to have the desired effect because the twins where so impressed by Harry that the apologized to Ron once Harry pointed it out before they departed to check out a spider pet of a boy named Lee Jordon. With the twins departure the mood in the changed, a bit to cheerfulness and perhaps start of a budding friendship among the three boys.

"Why aren't you afraid to say You-Know-Who's name Harry?" Ron asked after a while and Harry glanced over at Ron from over the top of his mystery book. Harry give, a sigh and then dog-eared his place before he set the book aside on the empty seat beside him.

Now you might think that I should be afraid to say Voldemort's name," Harry said and watched as both boys twitched and winced slight. "The thing is my mother who likes to quote Albus Dumbledore a lot says that, and I am paraphrasing her." Harry added before he spoke in a sweet and slightly high pitched voice that was supposed to some girly, " Always use the proper name for things, for fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself." The smiles the amusing antic brought to both Ron and Neville's face seemed to prove his father right that it was easier to give advice like his mother if it was done in a amusing way. They would than more readily accept and learn it if it caught their fancy in some way.

"Now down to business so you have three older brothers, I take it the twins and a boy named Percy?" Harry asked as he settled back into the seat beneath him. Ron shook his head and then sighed as he leaned forward slightly.

"No five older brothers though Bill is in Egypt and so I have his old robe while Charlie just left for Romania to study dragons and he gave me his old wand." Ron complained as he gestured to the robes and then wand in his hand while Harry bristled only slightly at the complaints as Ron continued. "Now with Scabbers, Percy's old rat since he got an owl named Hermes and new robes for becoming a prefect this year." Ron paused, here only shortly before he returned with a bit more bitterness in his voice. "It is terrible having older brothers so have done great things like been head boy, house Quidditch captain or prefect or even having very mischievous and friendly brother who get along well with everyone."

"Well, I can see why the hand me, down wouldn't be enjoyable," Harry cut in finally after listening enough and as Ron had paused to take a breath. "Though you have something your brothers don't that, and though it is a hand me down of sorts I assure your brothers along with me and Neville envy you for having."

Harry paused as Ron looked at him with an expression when Harry plunged forward. "I mean Bill, Charlie and even this Percy are held up to be perfect role models which brings a lot of pressure, believe me and Neville. He has to set the example for his baby sister Frankie who will be coming next year to Hogwarts. I am in it for Jamie who will come the year after that along with the twins a few years later."

"No," Harry said as Ron opened his mouth seemed to speak as Harry seemed partly winded from his long rant so far. "Let me get the rest out and I promise to listen to you complain some more about your older brothers. Trust me, Ron your no pressure life you have is something I envy so much I'd give you all the fame I have now. Especially since my parents and complete strangers like Mr. Ollivander said they expect great things from me because of what happened to Voldemort.

That adds even more pressure since I am expect to something as great or greater then what I did when I was one year-old and can't remember what exactly I did then." When the last words tumbled out of Harry's mouth and he sat there as he took in labored and rapid breaths.

Ron's mouth hung open and Neville seemed a bit taken back by Harry long winded rant that Harry had no idea was within him and in need of release. However, before Ron to say something to that a witch with a food trolley arrived at the compartment door. He, Harry moved out of the compartment after Ron had responded distastefully that he had some to eat, corn beef, which Ron did complain he didn't like. When Harry returned a few minutes later with an arms and a half load of candy, which had cost him a galleon and twelve sickles. Harry offered up anything in the pile of candy as a peace offering for them putting up with his out, burst earlier.

The candy peace offering seemed to have settled things down between the three boys and Ron had reframed from complaining to loudly, about his hand me downs and being the young boy. Between the unwrapping and eating of the candy, he even revealed the existence of a baby sister named Ginny would be coming to Hogwarts at the same time as Neville's sister Frankie. The topics raised by the boys ranged from which house they would likely be in Neville lamenting that he was likely to be a Hufflepuff if he was lucky.

Harry swapped briefly his wand with Neville's cherry and unicorn hair after Neville had shown off his father's wand that his grandmother had given to him on a chain that hung proudly about his neck. For the most part the talk was friendly and peaceful expect for when Harry and Ron got into a heated debate over their favorite Quidditch teams the Falcons versus the Cannons.

Of course, Neville refused to take sides in the matter as he pointed out that he wasn't a fan of either teams. Neville then defused the debate when mentioned that he had read an article in a recent Daily Prophet about a new autobiographical memoirs, Harry's father had written about his about his five year career as the Puddlemere United star chaser entitled '_My life as Chaser in the spotlight of my career'. _After that things settled down between the boys as Harry returned to his mystery book he began before Ron's arrival while Neville brought down the caged Trevor to show him his pet and make Ron feel better about having a hand me down rat rather than a toad.

The train ride was nearly complete when the compartment door open and Harry heard the snobbish and snide voice he had heard a month ago in a Madam Malkin's robe shop. "Well, aren't I lucky that we met again the Mr. famous saint Potter in this compartment with a lumpy little Longbottom and dirty poor Weasley?" Draco Malfoy drawled in a superior manner as he was, flanked by two much larger boys. "Isn't it so sweet Crab, Goyle that such a famous wizard would befriend and share his compartment with some rejected losers?"

"I see and so what you brought your two ugly girlfriends along to prove that we have met before now Malfoy?" Harry asked in a sarcastic voice as he hastily dog-eared the page he was on, than set the book down next to the pile of unwrapped candy and candy wrappers on the seat beside him with his left hand. His right hand slid down onto the seat between him and the window and wrapped its fingers about his wand as he Harry rose up to his feet. Harry swiftly drew his wand out as Malfoy enraged by Harry's remarks crossed the threshold with his large lumpy bodyguards.

The drawn wand seemed to give Malfoy pause for thought on his actions but Harry thought better to give a bit more to the slimy and snobbish boy before him. "Please come further into our compartment and make fun of my friends." Harry said in a calm and almost steely firm voice as he pointed his wand at the center of Malfoy's chest.

"I hope you have read up on my father and know that after he retired from professionally playing Quidditch, that he went into the Ministry to be an Auror." Harry paused here for a few heart, beats to allow that information to register on Malfoy and his stupid looking friends. "You should also know that for the past month now he has been instructing me on how to deal with dark wizards and even pint size ones of former Death Eaters."

Harry's warning, seemed, to either go over Goyle's head or the pile of sweets erupted an over powering desire in him, for in the blink of an eye he brushed pass Malfoy as he lunged for the pile of sweets as Ron and Neville leapt up from the opposite seat. Before Harry could take his wand off Malfoy though, the large boy sprang back with a scream as a rat flew into the air off one of his large sausage like fingers.

The rat collided with the compartment's window as wrappers, sweets and Harry's mystery book tumbled to the floor. With the appearance of the rat rather than Harry's warnings, seemed signal to Malfoy and his friends that retreat was the best option for them in this little skirmish on the Hogwarts' Express. "Oh, Merlin that boy knocked out poor Scabbers," Ron moaned as he then brush, pass Harry to pick Scabbers off the seat cushion Harry had vacated in order to face down Malfoy and his friends.

"Yes I am sure Scabbers bite the boy back Ron," Harry said as he and Neville moved to pick up the sweets, wrappers and lastly Harry's mystery book. Just than Harry's eyes spied that, the cage's door was unlocked and that the cage was empty of Trevor. "Un, Neville you do know that the escape proof enchantment on your cage doesn't work if you don't lock it up?" Harry stared over at Neville as he added both gently and curiously. "You did lock up the cage door after you showed Ron, Trevor?" Harry's question caused Neville to abandon the clean, up of the sweets and wrappers. He then lunged himself to the now empty a twitch of despair rewritten across his pudgy little face.

"Calm down Neville Trevor couldn't have gotten too far since you showed him to Ron, Harry said as he took charge of the situation and glanced over at Ron and then Neville. "It is oblivious that Trevor isn't in this compartment so he has to be out in the corridor or another compartment. Neville you stay here in case he hops back here while Ron and I will search the corridor and other train compartments," both Ron and Neville nodded their ascent and Ron followed Harry out of the compartment after he set Scabbers down onto his seat cushion.

Outside in the corridor Harry turned to Ron and said firmly and calmly, "Okay, now you head down the train while I head up and we check in with each compartment. Though be careful if you run into Malfoy and his stupid looking friend." Ron nodded his head before both turned their backs, to each other and started down the train car. Both Harry and Ron glanced down the car after they opened and asked the, occupies if they had seen a toad. They did that until they had to each leave for another of train's cars in the search for Trevor. When Harry had gone through two whole cars and their compartments without any luck, he began to wonder how truly far could a bloody toad get on a moving stream engine driven train.

Just as he opened the next car's door, he found his path blocked by a very young witch who could no older than, him then by a year if that. She was dressed like him in the Hogwarts uniform and she had very bushy brown hair and had the air of perhaps business like the, his primary school's librarian Miss Swindler though the young witch before him had chocolate brown eyes and two large front teeth. "What are you doing wandering the corridors because the engineer has told me that we are about to reach our stop?" The brunette witch challenged Harry with a very bossy know it all voice.

"Well I could ask the same of you, but since we don't have a lot of time before the train journey ends." Harry shot back firmly while he stood up straighter to slightly look partly down at her as she was a few inches shorter than, him. "I am in search of a friend's lost pet toad Trevor," the witch's reaction was to reach into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a toad crocked in Harry's face. "Well thank you and sorry for being short with you." Harry quickly apologized as he took the toad from the witch's hands just as they train jolted slightly as it began to slow down. Harry and the girl swayed on their feet for a few seconds then Harry introduced himself. "Oh, by the way my name is Harry Potter and you are?"

"Oh, are you really?" The young witch said and continued after Harry nodded his head, I've read all about you in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts along with Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Harry nodded his head as the witch spoke all that in a very raging stream of words that Harry felt slightly dizzy at the speed she had spoken before she added still in a slightly politer voice. "Oh, and I am Hermione Granger and I need to get to my compartment for my stuff, but you're in my way." Harry nodded his head and stepped backwards into the other car before he turned around and thanked Hermione as he sprinted back to his car and Neville still in the compartment.


	7. Chapter Six: The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series; it is the prosperity of the J. K. Rowling, the publishers Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. All that I own are the original characters introduced and the plot of this fanfic story that you are about to read.

**Harry's History Rewritten by Morpheus_Dream_Maker**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Sorting Hat Ceremony**

* * *

><p>Harry only paused once on his trip back down through the train's cars, to watch the witch named Hermione disappear into her compartment. When Harry returned to the compartment he shared with his fellow wizards, Ron had yet return from his search down the back end of train. Neville though greeted Harry's return with Trevor in hand with a great deal of elation. "Oh thank you Harry for your help to find Trevor for me," said Neville as the slightly round boy turned about to place Trevor into his cage and secured the lock on the cage's door.<p>

Just as Harry was about to inform Neville that a witch named Hermione had found Trevor he heard a door open at the far end of the rear door of the train's car. The open door heralded the echo of countless people who all seemed to have suffered from a powerful tickle charm. Because they all were laughing as hard as they could though Harry spotted the reason for the laughter. Inside the open doorway to the train car stood Ron, with the front and shoulders of his shirt soaked by some sort of liquid. Harry's eyes leapt from the soaked shirt up to Ron's hair which not so long ago had been short, neat and red.

Now though his hair was long and stuck out in all directions like that some unruly quills of a porcupine. The hair had than been painted with four different colors of sky blue, bright yellow, lime green and hot pink. "Ah, wh-what h-h-happened t-t-to y-y-you?" stuttered Harry as his right hand leap to his mouth, while he struggled to keep laughter that bubbled up his from somewhere around his stomach.

"I got pranked by my brothers Fred and George that is what happened to me," barked Ron as he slightly glared back towards the car door he had walked through. Harry chuckled quietly and that still seemed to make Ron, who was already upset a bit more peeved off by his older brothers' prank.

The reaction from Neville with regard Ron's new appearance was one of both shock and distress at his fellow first years dilemma. Though, if Neville did struggle as Harry had with any amusement at Ron's new hairstyle it was impossible for Harry to notice. Of course, that was mostly because they had all gotten busy with both Ron and Neville who had to get into their robes. Afterwards the three boys unloaded their trunks and caged pets, before they stepped out onto the platform. All the while Harry had to listen to Ron grumble on about his brothers Fred and George and their little prank upon him.

"Ron really, I am sure Fred and George would be willing to correct the matter before we had to go up to the castle." Harry announced sternly as he set down Hedwig's cage upon the corner of his trunk once they were off the train.

"Actually they can't or they will get into trouble for preforming magic, outside of school's property." retorted Ron angrily as he reached up and attempted to sooth down his unruly spiked hair. "Potion making isn't forbidden outside of Hogwarts but doing magic is and they said they don't wish to break the Magical law," he added in a very deep grumbled as his hair sprung back up without his hands to hold it down. A few of the other first years and older students around Harry, Ron and Neville burst into laughter at this while they pointed at Ron before they exited the train station.

"Oy, there is where you've run off to Ron," one of Ron's older twins brothers shouted out as both twins plowed through the crowd of first years, on the platform. "You lift in such a hurry before George and I couldn't contain or laughter enough to fix you up," said Fred as he glanced to his side at his twin brother and then back at Ron.

"You said you couldn't fix me up until we were on school property!" Ron sputtered angrily as he glared intensely at both twins as they both broke out into a small fits of laughter.

"No more truthful words were ever spoken brother dear, but you left in such a terrible manner, began Fred who grinned and padded Ron on his shoulder before he glanced to George who continued.

"That we couldn't tell you that both the Express and Hogmeade's station are considered to be property of Hogwarts, which means we can fix you up like Bobs your Uncle." Before the pronouncement could be taken in though there came a loud, familiar voice Hagrid from the far end of the platform as large figure strolled forward while a lantern bobbed in the giant of a man's hand.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here," slowly then Hagrid drew up to Harry and the other firsts years and Weasley twins still on the platform. "That means you two should move along to your carriage now Fred and George Weasley." Commented Hagrid firmly as he spied the older, taller Weasley twins amongst the younger and smaller first years. He gestured with the index finger of his free hand while his beady eyes stared suspiciously at the two older students.

"We will go Hagrid, but first we need to help fix a prank pulled on our younger brother." Fred responded and then he glanced across the platform and shouted loudly. "Oy, Lee mate hold down the last carriage for us will you." Harry turned his head and gaze from Fred, to the person Fred had called out to beside carriages on opposite side of the platform from the train. He watched a black boy with dreadlocks spring into action to grasps the frame of the open carriage door. The black boy than began hop on one leg as he pretended to struggle with carriage as though it might get away from him.

Harry barely listened to the twins who cast several spells upon their brother's hair. His attention had drifted off the carriage to the sinisterly black, skeleton horse hitched to the carriage. Harry watched the horse snort impatiently and pawed the stone street beneath its front left hoof. Harry blinked when Hagrid shouted something and just as the horse trotted out with the carriage behind it. Harry turned back to look at Ron whose hair was restored to normal and followed the other first years in their crowd.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here," called Hagrid over his shoulder. Harry and the rest of the first years tried as they tried to keep up along the narrow path. Hagrid's slow, giant strides far out-paced that faster yet smaller strides of the young first year wizards and witches. Harry heard some oh and awes around him as they came out onto a large edge with a large, black and glassy smooth lake. Harry's eyes swept over at the breathe-taking castle with its' sparkling lights from the windows on the far end of the lake. The castle had many towers that jutted upward from the castle that sat upon a high mountain.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Announced Hagrid, as he gestured to a fleet of small boats in the shallows of the black lake in front of the first years, and watched as the children piled into the boats. Harry was a bit surprised when Hermione climbed into the boat with him, Ron and Neville suddenly. He was very thankful that Hagrid then shouted at that moment after he had climbed into his own boat, "Everyone in?"

This allowed Harry to avoid for a few minutes the need to both introduce and explain Hermione to Ron and Neville. However since he had avoided the issue of Hermione, it came back to haunt him when the boat was a short distance from the lake's shore. "Who are you and what are you doing in our boat?" Ron inquires in a slightly annoyed voice, which clearly said he had not yet calmed down because of what had happened back on the train several minutes earlier.

"Ron," snapped Harry just as Hermione had just opened her mouth to response back to the red head in a bad mood. "This is Hermione Granger and she actually found Neville's toad Trevor, three cars up from where our compartment was on the train." This news caused Neville to leap from the bow of the boat, to the stern, where he pounced upon Hermione to give her tight hug. The action caused the boat to rock back and forth dangerously on the surface of the dark and deep lake.

Harry saw that Neville took very little notice though as the boy thanked Hermione profusely over, and over again. It wasn't until Hermione explained to Neville that it was nothing and that she came across the toad when she exited the loo in the train car just ahead of the one with her compartment in it.

"Why were you in the loo of the train car ahead of yours and not in your own car's loo?" Inquired Ron still a bit angrily and yet curiously, as all four of them bowed their heads. When Hagrid had ordered them a moment ago as the boats reached the cliff and they flowed through a curtain of ivy and to along a tunnel beneath the castle. Hermione refused to answer Ron's question and she told him so with a very stern glare, just as the boats bumped against the edge of an underground harbor.

Harry and his friends clambered out of the boats and onto the harbor's peddled out crop within the rocky carven. They stood around as Hagrid inspected the boats for any stranglers and only after he was certain, Hagrid than turned and led Harry and his friends by his lamp light up the a passageway in the rocks. After a short while Harry found beyond the rocky passage a flight of stone steps that was flanked either side by the damp grassy grounds of Hogwarts castle.

They reached large, oak door of the front entrance to the castle and there Hagrid used a giant hand to rap loudly three times upon the castle's oak doors. Within minutes, the door swung and Hagrid stepped back as witch of more normal size appeared in the doorway. Harry noted that the witch was much older and only a few inches taller than his mother was, but with black hair neatly fitted in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She stood in emerald-green robes in the light of the entrance hall of the castle. She stares down very sternly down at him and the other students as Hagrid spoke up, "the firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid," replied Professor McGonagall as she gave him a kind and polite glance before she turned a calm and stony expression back to the children. "I will take it from here," added McGonagall as she opened the door wider and stepped back to allow them over the flag stoned threshold and into the entrance hall.

The entrance hall was wide enough to just snuggly fit his family's home back at Godric's Hallow with a magnificent marble staircase at the back of the hall. The staircase branched up and out to the upper floors while Professor McGonagall led them towards a set of doors. Though, Harry doubted that the student body was there because there was hundreds of voices to his right.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," spoke the Professor again as they entered an empty chamber off the entrance hall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses." "The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Here Harry noticed when the Professor paused for breath, that she gave everyone an appraising glance.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." She paused for a moment while she then surveyed the first years, "while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points." This caused Harry to grin slightly, as he thought about all the points lost to Gryffindor house by his father and friends back in their days at Hogwarts.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is, awarded the house cup." Harry closed his eyes than and imagined what it would be like to be a member of the house who would win the house cup at the end of his first year while Professor McGonagall continued on. "A great honor, I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Harry's eyes opened and watched out of the corner of his eye at the nervous fidgets of his fellow first years at the Professor McGonagall added sternly, "the Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall turned slight and added before she closed the door to the chamber upon them, "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." With that, the students were than left alone within the chamber off the entrance hall.

Her departure, caused many of the first years fidgeted more and they began quietly talk amongst themselves. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye that Malfoy seemed smug and confidence in the corner of the chamber. Harry reached out a hand when he heard Hermione close by as she whispered what seemed to be every spell she knew. He grasped Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, a gesture he had learned from his parents over the years at times of anxiety. Now Harry was anxious like the others but knew that it was stupid to stress yourself out about it.

Especially since the only thing that made Harry anxious about his sorting, was the chance he might end up sorted into Slytherin house. Harry had only a one in four chance of that happening, and there was more of a chance at any of the other three houses. If Harry could choose his house, he would prefer Gryffindor thought Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff were alright houses if it came down to them over Slytherin.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts as some students, gasped loudly at the appearance of about twenty pearly-white and slightly transparent ghosts through the walls. A ghostly fat Friar spoke to the other ghosts, "Forgive and forget. I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, firmly said a ghost dressed in fifteen century, single-breasted doublet, tights, with a ruff about his neck. "Haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" Ask the ghost as he continued to speak and float further into the chamber. "He gives us all a bad name and you know. He's not really even a ghost," angrily the ghost remarked as he gestured a transparent ghostly hand through the air before he spotted the Harry and the other students. "I say, what are you all doing here?"

"We are first years who, are here waiting for Professor McGonagall to lead us into the great hall to be sorted," answered Harry firmly as he stepped towards the ruffled ghost. "You're of course, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington right?" The ruffled ghost stared at Harry with pride and nodded his head very slightly though the pride faded when Harry added, "or otherwise known as Nearly Headless Nick." The ghost opened his mouth to respond to his nicknamed when the doors to the chamber opened with Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start," the professor said sternly and watched as the ghost departed back through the walls of the chamber. Professor McGonagall then addressed the students that remained. "Now, form a line and follow me," she added than turned on her heels. Her robe swept out around her as she marched across the entrance hall. Harry and the others followed line her across the entrance hall.

Harry simply reached up to brush his fringe down across his forehead to conceal his scar before he entered the Great Hall through a set of open double doors. Harry stared up briefly at the ceiling of that seemed to simply open up until the heavens of the sparkling stars above. "Harry did you know the ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside. I know this because I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Harry heard Hermione whisper in a very rapid breath behind him, while he and the others filed into the Great Hall. They all marched up the center of the chamber flanked by two tables on either side.

Harry dropped his gaze back to Professor McGonagall as she silently placed a four-legged stool between the four tables filled with students and the high table filled with the Hogwarts' teachers along the back wall of the Great hall. She placed a patched, frayed and an extremely dirty pointed black wizard's hat upon the stool. Harry considered the hat with a bit of confusion and was about to speak up when a rip opened along the top of the hat before a voice spoke up from the hat's mouth.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me,

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be,

Harry half listened while his eyes darted from the thousands of candles. That hovered above the table of the grand elegances of the great hall.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends,

His eyes drifted down to his fellow first years and then back up at the Sorting Hat, who it seemed in the time Harry had admired the great hall had finished its song.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands, (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The students at the tables and even a few of the teachers along the high table erupted with cheers as the hat fell both silent and motionless on the stool. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll," grumbled Ron quietly to Harry, who looked curiously at Ron.

"It is your own fault if you believed Fred, Ron." Harry responded in a very low voice as he glanced up at the head table and the teachers seated along the length of it. "I mean from what I saw and heard about Fred and George, they don't sound like truthful people especial with on the Hogmeade's platform."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward a roll of parchment in her hands and then spoke sternly and clearly. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A pinked-face girl with blonde pigtails stumbled up out of line and put on the hat after she sat down on the stool. The hat fell down over her eyes and with a moment's pause the rip opened up and the hat shouted out loudly. "Hufflepuff," the table on right cheered as she than moved down to join the table. Harry watched as the ghostly fat Friar waved merrily at her. The next called up was a Susan Bones who also joined Hannah Abbott at the Hufflepuff table.

The first boy, Terry Boot was sorted into Ravenclaw which on the second table to the left. A few Ravenclaws stood and welcomed him to their group with cheers just as with the next one a Mandy Brocklechurst.

Harry smiled widely as he watched a girl named Lavender Brown become the first Gryffindor and moved to the table on the far left, which exploded with cheers among those to cheer were Ron's brothers Fred and George.

Millicent Bulstrode was the first sorted into the Slytherin and moved to the table at the far right of the hall. Those that cheered for her seemed to Harry to a very sinister and even unpleasant lot. He would not be look forward to join them if the hat decided he belong in that house.

The ceremony continued on with the hat and seemed to take seconds to minutes to decide were certain first years went like Justin Finch-Fletchley in Hufflepuff while an Irish, sandy-haired boy Seamus Finnigan turned out to be a Gryffindor as did Hermione who followed him. This caused Ron to groan and Harry understood why, since Ron had hoped to be in Gryffindor and given how Hermione and he met while he was in his foul mood would dampen his enjoy in that house.

Harry shifted his weigh from one foot to the other as he waited his turn to be than sorted. Harry watched intensely as Professor McGonagall called Neville's name and he stumbled briefly before he could put on the hat. When the hat shouted out Gryffindor a few minutes later, Harry was a bit surprise though happy for his childhood friend. Though, it left him to ponder how the hat decided where to place students and caused Harry to begin to fear he would actually end up in Slytherin.

The hat had barely touched Malfoy's blonde head when it announced him to be a Slytherin, joined his friends who all looked pleased. Harry closed his eyes and took in deep breathes as he listened to the next lists of names and the houses they were sorted into. "Potter, Harry!" McGonagall's voice pierced Harry and caused his eyes to open wide as she called him forward.

The Great Hall seemed to erupt with quiet whispers of students, who strained their heads to get a look as Harry stepped forward. Harry saw that even the teachers now sat up straighter and were more attentive, while he marched proudly forward. All the while inside he could feel his stomach, as it seemed to do many very violent gymnasts' moves. Harry then took his seat on the stool as he put the hat on and it slid down over much of his face while he took another deep, long breath.

"Hmm, interesting you, have an old soul about you yet also a young soul," a small voice spoke up in Harry's own head. "I don't understand how that could be but that is not my duty here." Harry wanted to ask what the hat meant but remained quiet as the hat continued to plow on forward. "You are very difficult to place. I see plenty of courage and quite an able mind. You don't mind working hard yet, there is a great desire to prove yourself beyond your legend. Where indeed should I place you?"

"Anywhere but not Slytherin," thought Harry so intensely that he almost seemed he would shout it aloud for everyone in the Great Hall would hear him. He dug his fingers into the edges of the stool while he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Not Slytherin, eh are you certain about that?" the hat asked in its calm and small voice before it continued. "I mean you could be great and it is all here in your head and Slytherin would help you to greatness beyond your legend with no doubt."

"I don't care about any of that, just anywhere but Slytherin!" Harry thought back as his teeth grinded against each other.

"Well if you're sure then better be, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last part aloud and Harry slumped down on the stool. The Great Hall erupted into much louder shouts, mostly from the Gryffindor table. Harry opened his eyes as he pulled the hat off and panted slightly for breath. Harry than tossed the hat onto the stool and numbly strolled across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. He collapsed into a seat beside a red headed boy, who wore a prefect badge. There Harry bowed his head as he felt he might throw up upon the table, with the nausea caused by the hat's suggestion that he would be great in Slytherin.

Harry barely felt the chill caused by the Nearly Headless Nick as the ghost patted Harry's shoulder. While Fred and George stood up and shouted overhead that, they got Potter. Once the noise settled down Harry ignored the next people sorted and only glanced up just as someone squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner. Harry spotted Hermione's hand stretched out across the prefect at the table and even a very soft smile upon her face. It was just then that McGonagall called out the next name and drew Harry's attention up to the sorting hat. "Weasley, Ron."

Harry jerked his head around and pulled back his hand as he sat up straighter in his seat to watch Ron take a seat on the stool. It didn't take the hat long before it bellowed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped with the rest of the table, looked up properly at the high table and spotted Hagrid on the end closest to the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled politely before he then swept over the faces of the other teachers as Ron collapsed into a chair beside him. Briefly, Harry caught sight of Professor Quirrell the nervous Defense Against the Dark Arts who wore a very peculiar large purple turban. "Well done, Ron excellent," said the prefect on Harry's left side, suddenly he realized it must be Ron's brother Percy.

With Ron, busy with his brother Harry leaned up behind Percy to whisper into Hermione's ear very quietly. "Thank you," he watched as she startled and turned to face him and smile before she nodded her head slowly. When a boy named Blaise Zabini was than sorted into Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the stool away.

Then Harry took a good look down at the table and the empty golden plates and silver goblets. Not that Harry truly had any appetite since he still felt quite nausea from what the sorting hat had said. There was movement from the high table as Harry then watched the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore rise to his feet. Harry knew it as Albus Dumbledore for he had seen his picture on the seven Chocolate Frog cards he owned of the much older wizard.

"Welcome," said Dumbledore as he beamed at the students as his arms spread out and wide from his body. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words and here they are nitwit, blubber, oddment, Tweak!"

"Thank you!" He added after a pause before he then sat back down while everybody clapped and cheered. Harry looked a bit surprised and even confused as to the Headmaster's behavior.

His parents seemed to hold this wizard in high regard but what he had said seemed to be a bit madding. "Is he - a bit mad?" he asked uncertainly as he glanced in Percy's direction.

"Mad?" Percy inquired airily, "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world, but he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry waved off Percy's offer of potatoes aside as he looked open mouthed at the prefect, before he glanced back towards the high table, the headmaster seated near the center of it. It was hard to wrap his mind around the praise of his parents for Albus Dumbledore and the quirky old wizard he saw before him at the high table.

"Harry, are you feeling better now?" the question asked by Hermione snapped Harry out of his daze and caused him to focus onto Hermione on the other side of Percy. Harry smiled and nodded his head slowly and then asked her curiously as he smile wider at her.

"So Hermione, your last name is Granger and last I checked it wasn't a wizarding family name. That means that your either Half-blood like me or Muggle-born like my mum?" he then began to laden his plate down with a few of the food spread out on the table.

"Er, Muggle-born since no one was magical in my family and it was such a surprise when I got my Hogwarts letter. Though I am very happy that it did and I plan to do my best, and I tried a lot of spells all summer long." She answered back in a rushed voice as she reached out to pick up a goblet and take a long sip of the pumpkin juice in it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will do pretty well here and everyone here from me, to Neville and Ron. We don't know much more about magic, than you because all we've learned up till now is wizarding history and that sort of things," responded Harry before he took a sip from his own goblet.

After the ice was broken, Harry quickly lapped into talk about his parents and siblings and his home at Godric's Hallow. He then shifted to Neville's family from his grandmother who slightly scared him to Alice and then Frankie Longbottom while he avoided what little he knew about the situation with Neville's father. Harry then pointed out the Weasley twins and even Percy as Ron's brothers as he poke and prodded at his the food on his plate while he nibble at the smallest piece on his plate.

Harry was than introduced to a black boy, slightly taller than Ron named Dean Thomas as he sat across from him at the table while Hermione then pestered Percy with talk about the lessons and when they would start up. It wasn't until Ron dug into a juicy steak that the Gryffindor ghost with the ruff spoke up in wispy sadly voice, "that does look good."

"Well you can have some food from my plate," replied Harry as he speared a medium sized pork chop on his plate with a fork and lifted it up towards the ghost.

"I can't, you see I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years." said ghost with the ruffle solemnly while he shook his head and looked politely down at Harry, "I don't need to of course but one does miss it. So new Gryffindors -"

"Harry called you Nearly Headless Nick early," interrupted the sandy haired Seamus Finnigan loudly and then added curiously. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this,' answered Nearly Headless Nick in an irritated voice as he then seized one of his ears and flipped his head nearly completely off his shoulders my his almost completely served neck. He looked happy with the stunned looks from Seamus and even a few of the others first years which included Harry as well. He then flipped his head back on and said in a firm yet polite voice. "Now I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry glanced to the Slytherin table on the far side of the hall and smiled as he spotted the Bloody Baron seated beside Malfoy, who looked very uncomfortable with the arrangement as Seamus piped up yet again with great interest. "How did he get covered in blood?"

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately as it seemed everyone at the table had eaten as much as they could. The remains of food disappeared from the plates and were than soon replaced with desserts.

"Yes what Harry said is true my family is Pure-blood though for a long while they thought I might be all Muggle for ages," recounted Neville as he dug into a large helping of straw and blueberry swirled ice cream. "My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to scare a bit of magic out of me, when I was off guard me or any time my mother wasn't watching over me or my sister Frankie. He once pushed me off the end of the Blackpool pier. My mum nearly hexed him within an inch of his life because I nearly drowned." The news drew a gasps from Hermione who looked very shocked by the behavior of Neville's family.

"However that didn't stop him, it wasn't until I was eight when he accidently dropped me out of an upper window. In my grandmother's house for dinner around Christmas time," Add Neville with a slightly silly grin on his face, "He hadn't meant to release my ankles mind you but Great Aunt Enid offered him meringue. Of course, I fell but bounced down the garden and into the road. Gran cried and my mother threated Great Uncle Algie that if he tried to scare magic out of my sister like he did me. Well he could be prepared to meet his death at the end of her wand." This caused Neville to chuckle softly and concluded off his story. "He was so pleased that I was a wizard that he gave me Trevor, my toad you found on the train."

Uninterested in his food Harry sat back and glanced again up at the High table and watched Hagrid drink deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall seemed to be in deep conversation with the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Harry's eyes shifted from them to the Defense Against the Dart Arts Professor. The professor's head was now, turned slightly as he spoke with another professor with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin. Suddenly just as the hook nosed professor stared beyond the turban a sharp surge of pain erupt along the Harry's star upon his forehead, caused him to give out a loud shout of pain, "Ouch!"

"What is it?" inquired Percy while a Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Hermione glanced at Harry who clapped his right hand to his forehead briefly. The pain faded just as quickly as it had arrived and Harry didn't answer Percy with a 'nothing' until he had piled a blackberry tart onto his plate before him.

"Percy, who's that teacher talking to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked as he took a few small bites of his tart while he continued to glance up at the hooked nose teacher.

"Oh, how do you know that Quirrell is the Defense Professor?" Asked Percy as he then continued before Harry answered his question. "Well it is no wonder he's looking so nervous, that is Professor Snape." Percy looked a bit nervously up at Professors Quirrell, Snape. "He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to. Everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. He knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts that, Snape does."

Harry watched Snape for a short time his tart forgotten while the name Snape had sparked a memory of his father, who had cautioned him about what he did around a teacher at Hogwarts named Severus Snape. It seemed that there was still some bad blood between the two from there Hogwarts days and so Harry's father had wanted him to be careful of the Potions Master.

Once the desserts had disappeared and the student body fell silent as the Headmaster rose to his feet slowly and spoke fondly this time to the Great Hall. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered." The headmaster looked out over the students as he continued, "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." Here Harry thought the headmaster sounded a bit more serious, "first years should note that the forest on the ground is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

He paused to flash his twinkling blue eyes in the direction of Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table before he continued, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker." Harry glanced around at those words and caught sight of the unpleasant caretaker in the hall, a cat about his feet, "to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. This announcement from the Headmaster made Harry sighed, as he knew he would have to wait until next year to try out for the Gryffindor house's Quidditch team. "Anyone interested in play for their house team should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally," Dumbledore concluded. "I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds. Dumbledore added in a more serious tone. While only a very few students laughed briefly at that, "to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"He can't be serious about there being something that would cause a painful death, here within the castle rather than in the forbidden forest, can he?" asked Harry nervously as he chuckled weakly and glanced towards Percy the prefect.

"Must be," replied Percy as he frowned at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere." Percy paused here and glanced down at Harry before he looked back up at Dumbledore at the high table. "That and your right about the forest, since it is filled full of dangerous beasts and everyone knows that." Percy continued a bit indigently, "I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now," said Dumbledore clearly. "Before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Harry noticed the other teachers' smile had become rather plastered on their faces at the call for the school song. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick through the air, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it and then rose, high above the tables and students in the hall. The ribbon twisted itself like a snake into words as the headmaster added. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and of we go!"

The students all picked their pace and the school song rang out a bit half or even without any heart within the Great hall. The Weasley twins ended the song in a very slow funeral march like melody before everyone clapped and rose from their chairs.

"Ah music," said Dumbledore as he wiped his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here!" He then stared out at the student body within the Great Hall, "and now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione along with the other first years followed Percy through in the chatter of the other Gryffindors, those of the students from the other houses out of the Great Hall. Harry soon noticed that Percy seemed to be on an indirect routine from the entrance hall to Gryffindor tower. Which he knew from the talk between his parents and Uncle Remus was on the seventh floor. Harry combed his fringe down over his forehead while portraits pointed and whispered as he and his other first years pass through door behind panels and tapestries.

Harry was just about to protect that Percy the prefect had gotten them all lost when everyone came to an abrupt halt. Above their heads dangled a bundle of walking sticks ahead of them in the corridor. Percy quickly stepped forward as he whispered to Harry and the others with him, "Peeves, a poltergeist." Percy then raised his voice and sternly demanded clearly, "Peeves - show yourself. Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

Suddenly there was a pop and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and wide wicked mouth appeared. There he floated cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks before he said with a cackle."Ooooooh! Ickle firsties, what fun!" Before he swooped down suddenly upon them and caused them to duck beneath the walking sticks.

"Go away Peeves! barked Percy angrily at the poltergeist, "or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" The poltergeist stuck out his tongue and vanished. The walking sticks dropped and would have hit Neville on the head but Harry had instinctively reached out and pulled him aside at the last moment. They then heard Peeves zoom away and rattle a coat of armor around the corner of the corridor.

"You want to watch," advised Percy as he resumed his duty to lead them through the corridors of the school. "Out for Peeves, the Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us prefects," he commented and then added as they came to the end of the corridor where hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Here we are."

"Password?" asked the fat woman as she glanced down at Percy, Harry and the first years all gathered at the end of the corridor.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy calmly and the portrait swung outward into the corridor to reveal a round hole in wall behind her. Harry helped Neville into the common while the other scrambled into the cozy, round room with squashy armchairs and a small sofa before a fireplace. All furniture was in deep red, and dark golden colors with tables spread out amongst the chairs and sofa.

Percy directed the girls through one door in the wall opposite the fireplace and the boys to a door on the same wall only divided by a medium sized barrier between the two doors within the common room. Harry, Ron and Neville marched up the spiral staircase until they reached the door with a plaque that read, first years at the top of the staircase. Being tired and a bit hungry Harry didn't say much and simply stripped down to his pants before he slipped on his pajamas and ignored Ron who commented about something Scabbers had done or did at the moment.

Harry was asleep when his head collapsed on the pillow and he drifted off into his dreams. Harry had happened to have many dreams but perhaps because he hadn't eaten much and because the hat's words had disturbed Harry to bone. It seemed strange as he found himself with the Sorting Hat on again. It then changed to Professor Quirrell's turban as it continued to tell him, he must transfer to Slytherin at once. Harry, argued back at he couldn't do that because he'd promised his father and besides he was happy to be in Gryffindor. The turban grew heavier and heavier, as Harry attempted to pull it off just as Malfoy appeared and began laughed while he pointed at Harry.

Before Harry's eyes Malfoy transformed into Snape the hooked Potions teacher who began to laugh in a high, cold pitched voice as there was a flash of green and the turban plunged Harry into darkness. Harry was about to scream when there was a swish of air and the turban unraveled into heaps of cut fabric around Harry, while an elderly old wizard stood before him. He looked much like the headmaster though there seemed to a more familiar appearance to wizard who held a sword in his hand. Harry was certain beyond reason that the wizard wasn't Albus Dumbledore when he spoke.

"Nothing in this dream can harm you, and it seems that fate will always allow you if you wish it so to be a Gryffindor." The wizard's words were soft and even tender even in its deep tone. "If all I truly could see, it would be worth the price paid for family you have now. Cherish them and know that you truly will be remembered by them for great or simple deeds you do." Suddenly there was than a loud sound that echoed dark and empty place around Harry and the elderly wizard. It grew so loud yet peaceful before everything erupts into a blaze of fire that consumed the wizard and the world of darkness.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat, his right hand upon his forehead while he panted for breath as he sat up in his bed. What the dream had meant Harry couldn't understand and the memory of it seemed already began fade away the longer he was awake. Just as Harry, thought he could grasps onto any part of his dream, his stomach grumbled aloud in what seemed a protest of not truly being feed earlier that evening.

With a sigh as the piece of his dream slipped from his hold, he threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. With one glance around to make certain everyone else in the dormitory was fast asleep. Harry threw on his slippers, tugged out his family's old invisibility cloak and decided to visit the house-elf in the kitchen. He hoped they would allow him to be out after hours so he could feed himself, now that his body truly felt able truly eat.


	8. Chapter Seven: First Week of Classes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series; it is the prosperity of the J. K. Rowling, the publishers Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. All that I own are the original characters introduced and the plot of this fanfic story that you are about to read.

**Harry's History Rewritten by Morpheus_Dream_Maker**

**Chapter Seven:**

**The First Week of Classes**

* * *

><p>In the morning, Harry rose with the sun, from a short nap he had taken after he slipped back into the Gryffindors' first years dormitory. His strange and slightly disturbing dream completely forgot, as he trooped down to the Great Hall. Harry easily ignored the whispers and stares of his fellow students as he lead Ron and Neville down the stairs and through the corridors. Their actions were something he had learned to deal with both the onlookers to, The Boy Who Lived and Quidditch fans of his father.<p>

Harry had only grown frustrated with Ron, when they argued three times on the trip, about where they were going. Ron even burst out at the last time irately, "how do you know, we're going the right way?"

"Because I marked the corridors on my way up last night," responded Harry. While he omitted that, it was on his second journey up from the Hogwarts, kitchen, after he had awoken from a nightmare that night.

After they had reached the great hall, six minutes and Professor McGonagall had passed out the first years' timetables. Harry smiled warmly for the first time as his eyes slimmed across the first period classes for the coming week. He noted that for the first three days of the week they would be going outside into the still warm autumn air for Herbology, with if his parents were right would be a Professor Sprout. Thursday morning would be Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall and Friday Potions, with Professor Snape.

Harry was about to check out the week's timetable, when he heard for the first time since they seated themselves Ron grumble moodily beside him. Harry saw that Ron seemed slightly upset as the young boy glared down the Gryffindor table. It didn't take much for Harry to realize whom Ron's was glaring down at the Gryffindor table.

About half the table length away sat Fred and George, while they sat together one of the twins made some animated gestures above his head. The students around then laughed heartily at whatever Fred, or George said.

Harry caught the eye of the twin who had made the animated gestures, just as the other pointed across the table to Lee Jordon. A new volley of laughter erupted from the group at something Lee said, just as Fred or George quickly stopped his gestures. He then plastered on a falsely innocent face before he nudged his double, and then seemed to whisper something to him. His twin quickly glanced down table at Harry and then swiftly mirrored his brother in the innocent smile.

"Look there isn't any good in getting angry about what is done, Ron." Whispered Harry into the redhead's ear, before then he paused to glance over the Monday timetable. He found that History of Magic followed Herbology, and that Charms was the only afternoon class they had that day. Satisfied that the first day would be easy he added in a quieter whisper. "Though there might be some good in getting you some payback. After all one good prank deserves another, am I right?"

Harry sat back in his seat and then began to focus on his breakfast, as he watched as Ron's eyes widen and his head turn to face him. Ron seemed to stare at Harry as if he had perhaps grown a second head, but before Ron's mouth opened to speak. Hermione's bossy-boots, little voice interrupted him from the other side of the table. "So what are your plans for today Harry?"

"Oh, uh my plans right now are to simply make it through the classes today." Harry commented with a smile as he glanced over at Hermione before her added. Then finish any homework, so I can get through the last few chapters of my Taskers' mystery novel, this afternoon." Harry than began to piled on some eggs and rashers of bacon to his plate with some toast.

He glanced up again to see a slight frown on the young witch's face, than added. "Afterwards I think I will help out Ron with homework," after that, Harry quickly flashed Ron a brief grin and a wink. Harry had after all gotten the feeling from his meeting with Hermione on the train, and her reaction to what he had said earlier. That she would not stand for what Harry would truly be helping Ron out with that evening.

* * *

><p>Of course, Harry's day after breakfast and Herbology gradually became both more difficult and chaotic. Things begin to be difficult and a bit chaotic with the search of the Gryffindor first year's search for their History of Magic classroom. They trooped up and down the moving staircases, avoiding the trick steps. Tried to enter or exit through, walls that were pretending to be doors or doors that were pretending to be walls throughout the corridors of Hogwarts. It wasn't until Hermione had found Percy the Prefect. With Percy's pompous help, they had found their classroom run by the only Ghost Professor of Hogwarts.<p>

Now having found their class, all but Harry and Hermione seemed to find it difficult to remain focused on the subject. Because their ghost Professor droned out in a wheezy voice from Professor Binns, Hermione however remained focus to the subject of Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball. Harry meanwhile utilized a well-known and trusted trick of his father's, which consisted of continually pricking his left hand's palm with a drawing pin every time his attention began to waver. That way he and Hermione were the only ones in their year to take notes for History of Magic.

Harry and Ron had nearly gotten into trouble with the caretaker Argus Flinch after a long lunch. They were running late for Charms class, and been caught by him trying to force their way into the forbidden corridor. Only Professor Quirrell's arrival rescued them as he guided them down the right corridor near-by. Harry had felt slightly embarrassed, when the little Professor Flitwick got to his name in the register, toppled off the stack books he had stood on, at the beginning of class.

Harry's day didn't get any easier during his free period between Charms and dinner as he went with Ron in search of the Owlery, for supplies for the payback prank to play, on Ron's older twin brothers. Than it was to find the library to do, the reading assignments handed out that day by their teachers with Hermione. Ron joined him there though only to go over the plans for the prank, and this complicated things a bit. Since Harry found himself having to move back and forth between the two tables in the library in order to discuss the prank with Ron and the reading homework with Hermione.

The only good sign, Harry had found about Ron and Hermione was their agreement that they wouldn't wish to sit at the same table, which made it easier to make plans with Ron without Hermione over hearing the bit of rule breaking they were up to playing. However, it did get a bit annoying and tiresome, as he had to switch back and forth between prank and schoolwork. In order to avoid this during his dinner, Harry disappears down into the Hogwarts' kitchen, where he sat in the corner with a tray of food on a stool beside him and a pitcher of his own pumpkin on the stone floor before him.

Harry passed the time reading in the chaotic and noisy world of the Hogwarts house-elves, who only approached him to replenish, either the tray with food or the pitcher with juice. Harry read repeatedly every word on the pages of his mystery novel from the page he had left off on train. The cover was of an animated picture of the cousins Jarod and Melissa Taskers and some weeping vines, emblazoned over the pictures was the title of the book and the authors name at the bottom.

_**Taskers' Magical Mysteries**_

_**The case of the Weeping Vines **_

_**Joseph Casterspell**_

That had been the only relatively calm and enjoyable time for him all day, expect for the easy morning. There though had been a price for his actions and avoidance of Ron and Hermione. When he returned to the common room, after dinner as both Ron and Hermione pounced on him with questions of where here had disappeared.

Harry refused to tell either of them where he had gone and only that he had ducked out to do some reading which had at first calmed Hermione down. Though, only briefly as she learned what he had spent his time reading and then she was angry with him again for the wasted time.

So that evening's free time was like the time between Charms with Professor Flitwick and Dinner spent divided between Ron and Hermione, he spent it ether finishing the plans for the prank with Ron, or discussing how to handle any more reading assignments their Professors might be willing to pile upon them in the coming days with Hermione.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days followed the same sort of pattern as the first, expect on the morning of Harry's second day. There had been a big commotion, that filled the common room with later as Fred and George Weasley stumbled out of their dormitories.<p>

Their hair sticky and stuck up in all direction by semi-melted sweets, and both twins sported beards of owl feathers, while their faces and hands where painted a very candy red. Harry had been pleased with the prank if not a bit annoyed by his partner in crime. Ron had stood in the common room looking like the Kneazle who ate the rare Snidget.

Harry had suggested that it would be good to avoid any attention especially from Fred and George, but Ron seemed to have failed that during the morning. Harry had caught both Fred and George staring over at him and Ron knowingly, for the next couple of days, Harry would feel Fred and George's eyes on him and Ron. This caused Harry wonder when he had the free time, if or when the twins might spring a prank on Ron and him for that morning's prank.

Through it all Harry's annoyance with Ron only grew more during that day, as Ron pestered him about other ideas for pranks during, breakfast and Herbology. That was why at beginning of their first Transfiguration class Harry had moved to sit beside Hermione. That was lucky for Harry, who then came in second to Hermione in turning their matches as closely as possible into needles.

Harry though did relax about it over lunch before Defense Against the Dark Arts, and so relented enough, to give a few suggestions about future pranks. Afterwards though Harry regretted that, as for the next two days about half a dozen new pranks had been tripped by unsuspecting students of all years and houses, and even Mrs. Norris.

So on Friday morning Harry sat at the Gryffindor table a scowl on his face as he feverish read over the Potion textbook cradled by his right hand's forearm. He absently used his left hand to feed himself warm oatmeal from a bowl at the table, while he continued to ignore Ron at his right elbow.

"Come on Harry talk to me, I swear I've got it out of my system now," pleaded Ron as the redhead stuffed two rashers of bacon into his mouth and then used some orange juice to wash out his mouth. "From now on look we can work together on, uh those you know, things." He added a bit cryptically as he glanced up and down the table, but especially across the table at Hermione, who was either copying Harry with her Potion textbook out at the Gryffindor's table.

"Fine, Ron you've got it out of your system, I am very proud of you." Replied Harry absently while he spared Ron a glance before he returned to the text before him, and then slipped the oatmeal-ladled spoon into his mouth. He had just swallowed it and sat up a bit straighter when next he heard Ron remark.

"You know I don't get you Harry, you have all those great ideas of yours," here Ron seemed to pause for dramatic effect before he plunged ahead. "Yet here you are seated in the Great Hall at breakfast ready to mirror or follow miss rule-abiding and bossy boots over there." Ron jerking his left hand's thumb in Hermione's direction casually as though he had no care in the world about his own words.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione both reprimanded him in union, as the two both turned glaring stares upon their fellow Gryffindor. Harry was certain Hermione took offense to it. Even though Harry knew Ron could have said it more politely, it was still a completely accurate description of Hermione's behavior.

Harry saw Hermione as simply as a slightly more extreme rule-abiding, hard-working academic, female version for his friend Adrian Cooper. Harry was certain with a bit of time he might influence her, and bring her down a bit closer to normal student. The same thing applied to Ron, who was a slightly more extreme laid back, lazy and a bit ruder version of Robert Stringer, and so Harry would be trying to bring Ron up to be a slightly better student.

"Look Ron, I only follow the rules," Hermione had been to argue back against Ron, but Harry's attention had shifted at the sound of thousands of wings, he looked up and suddenly smiled wider than before. His bad mood lifted, at the sight of two familiar owls of his mother's spotted-eagle owl Constantine, his own snowy owl Hedwig, as they soared downward towards the Gryffindor table. A look of confusion quickly dawned on Harry's face as watched in Constantine and Hedwig's wake an unfamiliar tawny owl descended with them.

Now it wasn't that he had not gotten a visit by a strange owl at Hogwarts, in fact one had arrived the other day to deliver his book of the month, from the Magical Mysteries Ink. Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Hedwig landed, and perched herself upon the spine of his potion book and hooted softly at him. Constantine's hoot followed Hedwig's, as he landed on the other corner of the potion book.

The tawny's hoot came from beside him as the owl landed on the table just in front of his bowl of half eaten oatmeal, before Harry could move to remove all the letters from the gathering of owls. The tawny owl ducked its head down and began to feed on the oatmeal in Harry's bowl. "Well aren't you a rude post owl," barked Harry as he gritted his teeth slightly. His mood had suddenly swung back towards irritated, "just for that, your post will be read last," he said in an angry huff and then turned to take the single letter Hedwig had in her beak.

Harry unfolded the note, just as his eyes read the note a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. His eyes widened and gave a relaxed sigh. "What is it Harry?" Ron and Hermione inquired at the same time. Harry turned to glance over at both his friends.

"Oh, nothing just an invite to Hagrid's for tea this afternoon, I am sure you're welcome to join me if you like." Harry added as he then turned over the note and scrambled to remove his quill and a bottle of ink from his rucksack. Quickly Harry scribbled across the page.

**Hagrid,**

**I would love to Hagrid, do you mind if my friends Ron and Hermione come along? **

** Harry**

Then as quickly as he had written on the note, Harry folded up and put it into Hedwig's beak. The snowy owl then soared off the book's spine and disappeared quickly into the rafters of the Great Hall and out of one of the windows. Harry than turned his attention to Constantine, who rested proudly and patiently on the other end of the spine Hedwig had vacated.

However, that all changed as Harry relieved him of his letter, and Harry watched Constantine to soar off towards the rafters and windows of the Great Hall without a glance back. Harry than set the book down flat, opened the letter and smiled very wider.

_**My dear little mister,**_

_**Your father and I are proud to hear that you were sorted into Gryffindor. Though I am sure, we would have been just as proud for any other house. Expect Slytherin, as your father has just reminded me. He can be so childish and hold such a huge grudge against one single Hogwarts house. Of course, this letter is also to mention how touched Jamie was of her birthday gift you sent Hedwig with on her birthday. You have made your father and me very proud of you so far little mister. Now remember to study hard but also to have fun, just not as much fun as you father had in his Hogwarts' years.**_

_** Love always your mother, father and siblings **_

Harry's cheeks slightly redden as he read the letter from his mother and quickly slide it into the back part of his potion book on the table before him. "Who was that letter from Harry?" inquired Ron curiously, as he wore a mischievous grin upon his face.

"It was a letter from my mother if you must know Ron, and beyond that it isn't any of your business," responded Harry back a bit firmly as he glared over Ron's freckled face and bright red hair.

"Oh, a letter from your mother," Ron said teasingly as he made kissing noises, "how very sweet of your mother hmmm Harry?"

"Enough Weasley," growled Harry as he drew his wand out from the pocket of his robe and pointed it at Ron, "or else I will hex and jinx you into next week."

"Oy that is so rude Harry, especially since I was looking forward to the weekend to goof off on," Ron replied in a slightly sour tone as he stopped his antics and raised his hands in the air beside his head.

"When are you never goofing off Ron?" sarcastically Hermione asked in a sharp voice from her side of the table. This caused both Ron and Hermione to begin another of their row of words across the Gryffindor table. Harry was glad for the distraction as he turned his attention to the tawny, who had just finished Harry's oatmeal and who jerked his leg out to Harry.

Harry quickly spotted the pouch of the leg held out for him along with the letter K and the number 5 engrained on the dragon hide pouch. Swiftly Harry fished out five Knuts and placed them into the pouch before the owl offered up his other leg. Which to Harry's surprise held a white envelope with two postage stamps and the address for the Hogwardian Academy of Scotland in Adrain's neat hand writing.

Harry snatched up the envelope as the tawny turned and tipped over the empty oatmeal bowl as it took off with the few other late owls to leave the Great Hall. Harry ignored in and tore open the envelope, then pulled out the white stationary paper and quickly begins to scan the letter.

_**Oy, Harry mate,**_

_**You have been gone five days and yet you have failed to send Robert and me a post. Now Robert thinks the post up in Scotland doesn't move very fast, but I know otherwise captain. Of course, we haven't heard anything from Robin either at her posh secondary school of Bridalwood's Academy for young Ladies. Though, we do expect more out of our leader rather than the pain in our collective arses.**_

_**Oh, and on that note I should mention that the Rodent gang is completely useless without Daniel here to direct traffic. Donald, Bruce and Macy are running around like three blind mice without their leader, though they have caused a bit of trouble. Though nothing Robert, myself and a few of the others kids can't handle. After all you weren't the brains of our outfit now were you? Now that isn't to say we can handle everything without you. After all you where the brave heart that lead the Potter gang to first stand up to Daniel and his gang of bullies.**_

_**Alright Harry I guess that is all we have to say, and both Robert and I expect some post long before Christmas holiday. Take care and be well captain this is number one signing off. **_

_** Loyal Potter members always and forever,**_

Harry chuckled at the note as he stuffed it into the back of his potion book along with the letter from his mother. He stuffed the book then back into his rucksack just as the bell rung to signal the end of breakfast. Harry made a mental note to start a letter back to Robert and Adrain later on that day after potions.

* * *

><p>Harry and his fellow Gryffindors arrived at the potion's dungeon classroom, alongside the Slytherins. Both Harry and Draco Malfoy glared at each other before the door opened up and everyone queued into the room, filled with jars of pickled animals on the walls and several long tables spread out within. Harry and Ron along with Hermione took the table closest classroom's door.<p>

If Harry had thought, he had been mistake about how Severus Snape felt about him from the start-of term feast, along with the fact that Snape hated his father. Those thoughts where quickly washed away at the beginning of class, for when Snape had come to his name. He had spoken in a silky soft yet disgusted fashion, "Ah yes, Harry Potter, our new - celebrity."

Harry gritted his teeth, while Draco and his friends sniggered from behind their hands near the front of the classroom. They straightened up when Snape continued down register of students. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began in a silky yet low whispering voice. Snape had the same gift McGonagall to keep a class silent without effort, but Harry decided to use time of Snape's speech. He drew out his father's old first year potion book which was different from his. He then began to quietly flip the pages and very slowly read the words on the pages.

When Harry heard the silence fill the classroom, he slipped back the potion book into his rucksack beside his stool, "Potter! Snape snapped loudly and suddenly as Harry had just straightened up on his stool, continued, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Swiftly Harry closed his eyes and tried to draw up everything his mother had taught him during the summer, along with anything in either potion textbooks. "Uh, you would I believe professor, make a sleeping potion so powerful it is, uh known as the Draught of Living Death," he answered back in a shaky and bit uncertain voice.

The uncertainly vanished as Harry watched his professor grit his own teeth and breathe a bit heavily. "That was a lucky guess Potter, here is another question for you to answer," announced Snape as he calmed down and stared darkly at young eleven year old Harry seated in his classroom.

Harry closed his eyes swiftly and began to dig around his brain for the answer to the next question. His professor would ask, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry's eyelids squeezed tighter shut before his eyes while, he repeated the question under his breath several times. His brain began to ache and he was about ready to give up when the image of a goat popped inside his head.

"In the stomach of a goat, cause it is a stone that will save you from most poisons!" Harry announced loudly and more confidently than he had answered Snape's first question. His eyelids opened wide and he smiled briefly at the angry glare from Snape, who now stood directly in front of the table he sat at.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?" asked Snape in a much louder and angry voice as he balled his hands into firsts at his waist.

"Professor that is a trick question," Harry responded back almost instantly as he clearly remembered, this lesson taught by his mother that summer. "There isn't any difference, since they are the same plant and goes by another name, aconite." For a moment there, Harry thought a blood vessel might explode in Professor Snape's temple, but the Potion Master seemed to rein in his angry, and frustration as he stepped away from the table.

Snape strolled towards the back of the classroom before a smirk formed on his lips and he turned back to look back at Harry. "Last question Potter, in the Rickman, testing of antidotes. What is the pierces temperature the antidote, should be at before you apply it to a slip of Alan paper?"

This question completely stumped Harry and saw that Hermione who had always raised her hand during his other question, remained down. Harry glanced towards his rucksack and desperately thought to rummage through either potion textbook for an answer. Though Harry doubted Snape would allow him to do that and with a heavy sigh, Harry had no answer and so replied. "I don't know Professor Snape."

"Well not truly as smart as you thought you could be our new celebrity," Snape snidely remarked to loud sniggers from all of the Slytherins in the classroom, which Snape ignored. "Your father was the same during his Hogwart years, oh and the answer is eighty-six degrees Fahrenheit." Snape announce victoriously after the Slytherins have settled down. "Ah and before we start our simple boils curing potion, one point taken away from Gryffindor for their hero's failure to answer all my questions correctly."

It was almost too much for Harry to hear as he balled his hands into tight firsts, while he felt the temptation to draw his wand and hex his Professor with every offense spells his father had taught him. If not for Ron who grabbed Harry by the right wrist, and shook his head, Harry might have done it without hesitation. Snape then divided the students into pairs and lucky Harry ended up with Ron with Seamus and Neville nearby.

Slowly Snape prowled about the classroom criticizing everyone expect Malfoy even though Harry could see that Hermione and him done just as well as Malfoy. Snape was going into detail explaining to everyone how Malfoy had perfectly stewed his horned slugs, when acid green clouds of smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Snape rounded on Neville and Seamus as Seamus's cauldron melted into a twisted blob, and the potion seeped out, onto poor Neville. Neville whimpered as the potion spread out over the stone floor, and burned holes into other people's shoes. In seconds, everyone was up on their stools. As Neville began to moan in pain while angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape as he cleaned up the potion with a swept of his wand about the dungeon, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before you took the cauldron off the fire?" the Potion Master turned his gaze to Seamus as Neville moaned a bit louder in pain. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Seamus promptly nodded his head, took hold of Neville by the shoulder, and led him out of the dungeon classroom.

With Neville and Seamus gone Snape than rounded on Harry and Ron, whom had sat close to the other two, "I take it Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills, hmmm?" Asked snidely as he then added, "didn't feel like being the kind of hero to fail again, well that is another point from Gryffindor!"

That had been all he could take and Harry's hand plunged into his robe's pocket, but Ron kicked Harry in the shin behind their cauldron. "Don't do it Harry," Ron whispered and stared over Harry's face intensely. "You're likely to be expelled from Hogwarts for attacking a teacher, even if he is being a bias dung slug."

* * *

><p>Snape was lucky the bell rang about an hour later as Harry's anger remained red hot at the unfairness of Snape's treatment. Harry marched out of the dungeon and off to the Owlery. There he found Hedwig and after recalling Snape's last potion question sent Hedwig off to see if his mother could have answered the question. Of course, even if she could Harry doubted, it was a question a first year potion student would be able to answer.<p>

His owl sent Harry collected both Ron and Hermione at about five to three and strolled out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. They easily found Hagrid's wooden hut near the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were in front of the front door, when Harry knocked on it a bit more firmly then he had intended. There was a frantic scrabbling from inside, and several booming barks, before Hagrid's voice rang out above the noise, "back, Fang – back."

Hagrid's large and hairy face appeared in the crack that the door opened as the giant of a man barked gently, "hang on" then there was a pause and then Hagrid' could be heard saying, "back, Fang." The door then opened and Hagrid let all three of them in while he struggled to hold the boarhound back by its collar.

"Make yourself at home,' Hagrid announced as he released Fang's collar and the boarhound bounded over to Ron and begin to lick the redhead ears. Harry nodded and then moved to tackle the boarhound and found himself and Ron rolling about on the floor of the small hut. Hermione gingerly stepped around the chaos and sat herself in a chair at the table.

"I am Hermione Granger," she said politely to Hagrid seemed to examine the one-roomed hut with a very curious eye. Her gaze swept over the copper kettle on the open fire along with the hams, and pheasants that hung from the ceiling.

"Yeah, I sort of figured that," Hagrid replied before he chuckled heartily. "Oh and I'm Rubeus Hagrid," he added in a gently gruff voice as he nodded his head and moved to fetch his tea set rock cakes, "though you can simply call me Hagrid." Hermione nodded while Harry, Ron and Fang wrestled playfully about on the floor of the hut. Harry and Ron were both than repeatedly assaulted by Fang's wet tongue as the boarhound pounced onto either young wizards.

Hermione casually talked with Hagrid about her class that week and what she thought of the grounds. While Harry and Ron continued to play for a few more minutes with Fang though Hermione, occasionally shot Harry and annoyed look from the corner of her eyes. It wasn't until a high pitched whistle erupted from the copper kettle, and Hagrid moved to remove it from the fire that Hermione released her annoyance upon Harry.

"You know Harry you are truly a terrible guest!" angrily she said as she rose from her chair and folded her arms across her stomach tightly, "I mean you were invited to tea by Hagrid, yet you spend all your time playing with his dog!"

"Oh, lighten up Hermione," retorted Harry casually as he playfully shoved Fang sideways into Ron, before he got to his feet. A bit of guilty tugged at Harry at the truth of her words, as he avoided Hermione's gaze and then added, "Beside Hagrid doesn't mind, uh right Hagrid?" at his last statement Harry glanced hopefully towards Hagrid, while he helped Ron up from the hut's floor.

"No, I don't mind at all, besides I've been busy with my work on the ground." Hagrid responded with another hearty chuckle as he moved to pour the boiling water from the kettle into large teacups on the table, "and helping out Professor Kettleburn the Care of Magical Creatures Professor with his more interesting creatures. So I haven't had time to exercise Fang properly."

"Oh, well your welcome Hagrid," said Harry with a sheepish smile upon his face as he and Ron took the nearest empty seats at the table." Now since Hermione has already introduced herself let me present my other friend Ron Weasley."

"Another Weasley eh," said Hagrid in a very deep and gruff voice even as his eyes sparkled with a bit of kindly playfulness. "You know I've spent half my life chasin' yer twin brothers, away from the forest?"

"Oh, ah sorry about that," Ron apologized without hesitation and then added nervously as Harry extended his hand out, picked up a rock cake from the platter in the center of the scrubbed tabletop. "Though if you like, Harry and I could prank them several more times, to teach them to stay away from the forest."

"So you're the ones who caused that commotion in the common room on our second morning!" shouted Hermione in a loud out-burst that was than soon swallowed up by a booming laughter, which filled the hut while the table shook with the blows from Hagrid's massive hands. This caused all three first years to stare at Hagrid in a bit of fright and confusion as to what had made the giant gamekeeper erupt in such laughter.

"So going to follow in your father's footsteps in being a troublemaker with a rag tag bit of Gryffindor misfits, Harry?" asked Hagrid as he calmed down and begin to wipe the tears of mirth that had trickled down from his dark eyes and into his thick bushy beard. "If so you have got yourself the making of such a group, with Hermione as your brains and Ron your fellow mischief maker. All you need now is the tag-along and your new generation of your father's old Hogwarts gang."

"I am not trying to follow in my father's footsteps exactly Hagrid," protested Harry gently while he returned the rock cake in his hand back to the platter. He had just witnessed Ron's attempt to eat the rock cake and could guess it was more like a rock than an eatable cake. "All I want to do is get some fairly good grades and have a little bit of fun, here at Hogwarts."

"Alright Harry calm down my boy, I was just having a go at you," Hagrid responded back as he waved one giant hand about in a dismissive gesture before the gamekeeper turned his attention to Ron. "So your also Charlie Weasley's brother as well, so what is he doing these days since leaving Hogwarts?" Hagrid inquired fondly as he smiled widely from behind the mass of his beard, "I never did get a chance to talk to him during his last term before he left."

"Charlie is excitingly studying dragons in Romania now," Ron responded and lifted up his teacup to than sip at his tea. Harry's eyes suddenly spotted a Daily Prophet clipping on the table just beneath the platter as he partly listened to Ron and Hagrid's conversation.

Harry's eyes swept over the article about the break-in at Gringotts on Harry's actually birthday, which he had already known. However, it was strange that the vault had than been emptied on that same day. This caused Harry to glance up curiously at Hagrid and wonder if the vault had been the one Hagrid had removed the grubby little package from, was the same vault to be broken into. This caused Harry's mind to reel as to what could be so important for someone to risk breaking into Gringotts to get it.

"Yes well I would love have a dragon, and your brother was always very keen on his studies with Professor Kettleburn, said Hagrid fondly as he reached down to scratch Fang behind his ear. "He even gave up being both captain and on his house's Quidditch team starting his sixth year."*

Other than Ron's shock to learn such a thing about his brother Charlie nothing else talked about at Hagrid's hut that afternoon caused any shock or curiosity amongst Hagrid's wizards and witch guests.

**Author's note: **The * marked sentence was thrown in by me on my theory as to explain how Oliver Wood could have been captain the year before if Charlie had been his house's Quidditch captain. My little theory is my take to clarify what Fred meant when he said that the Gryffindor team hadn't won since Charlie left. Fred never clearly states whether he meant left the school or simply left the team. Me I am going to play with it and take it to mean Charlie simply left the team to focus on his studies before his last years at Hogwarts, my good readers.


End file.
